In My Daughter's Eyes
by Blackswan86
Summary: Emma had never felt so nervous….. After years of rejection, hurt and searching she had found them…
1. Chapter 1

Emma had never felt so nervous….. After years of rejection, hurt and searching she had found them…

* * *

**Chapter One**

A large crowd of town folk had gathered in the street outside Granny's diner. The purple smoked had faded away in the distance, the curse had been shattered.

Emma's searched the crowd looking for Henry who had broken free from her grasp. Emma's eyes searched through the crowd of once familiar faces which now seemed like distance strangers.

The crowd slowly parted as Emma approached, her eyes continued to search for her young son until they stopped on two familiar figures. James had his arms round Henry's shoulders protectively while Snow was knelt in front of him. The three of them were wearing big smiles; Emma could only hear muffled voices and the sound of Henry's laughter.

It didn't feel real, as if she was in a dream, she felt like a child again looking in from the outside. A tiny part of her felt jealous of Henry and she hated herself for it. Emma felt detached, as if nothing was real anymore.

The sound of excitement and joy suddenly ended snapping Emma out of her daydream. Emma could feel the eyes of the town on her, their 'Saviour'

"Emma" Snow's voice was so soft. It was so maternal and warm yet strong and powerful. Snow slowly stepped forward from the crowd her arms slowly reached out towards Emma.

Emma closed her eyes tightly to attempt to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Snow moved her hands and held Emma's face. To Snow's surprise there was no resistance from Emma. Snow softly wiped away the tears from Emma's cheeks with her thumb. More tears trickled down Emma's cheeks as she looked anywhere but at Snow.

"Emma? Look at me. Please… look at me." Snow voice was so soft and gentle. Tears threatened to come but Snow forced them back. She watched as Emma slowly, moved her head and lifted her eyes up to her. Snow met her daughter's eyes for the first time. Snows eyes locked with Emma's, she was here in front her, was her baby girl.

Snow could see a slight spark of light in Emma's eyes, there was affection there, it was small and hidden behind the tough exterior but Snow saw it. A warm loving smile began to form on Snow's lips and her eyes glistened with pride and awe at the young woman before her. Snow saw tears form in Emma's eyes and she felt like her heart was breaking at the sight of her daughter's wet cheeks. She wanted to turn back time, to go back 28 years and never let her little girl go again.

Emma looked deeply into the eyes of the woman in front of her; no longer did she see her shy reserved roommate now stood a stranger with Mary Margaret's eyes.

The reality of the situation hit Emma causing her to step back away from Snow. Snow's face and heart fell instantly. She knew Emma was retreating with the wall she used to protect herself up in full force.

'I just…. Need a minute,' Emma said barely composed.

Emma began backing away until she reached the door of Granny's diner, disappearing inside leaving the world behind her.

* * *

The diner was cold and empty. Emma's heart was racing as she choked for breath. Emma collapsed on the nearby table placing her head in her hands. She curled her body around herself, her arms wrapped protectively around her chest.

Emma was struggling to process what was happening. This was all too hard. She had imagined a reunion with her parents a thousand times in her head but nothing could compare to this. It was not every day your parents turn out to be characters in your childhood story books.

Tears continued to fall from Emma's eyes. She could still feel Snow's tender touch. The way her mother's thumb had brushed away her tears. The soft skin of her palm on her cheek.

The door of the diner slowly opened. Emma did not look up from her hands. She could hear the sound of someone fluttering round the counter. But she dared not to look up.

Two cups were place down on the table in front of Emma. Instantly she recognised the smell of chocolate and cinnamon. Emma smiled remembering her best friend Mary-Margaret. Emma's heart sank at thought of never seeing her roommate again.

Snow sat opposite Emma. Snow desperately tried to get eye contact with her daughter; however Emma's stubborn refusal to acknowledge her made it more difficult. The two women sat in silence, away from the outside world, stuck in their own little reality

Snow wished Emma would say something even if it was to scream at her, anything was better than silence. Snow opened her mouth a couple of times to say something but no words came

Snow wanted nothing more to throw her arms around Emma and hold her little girl in her arms. She carefully reached forward to take Emma's hands in hers, Snow knew she had to be go slow one false move and she knew Emma would run.

"I don't think…." Emma started to whisper,

"Emma you don't have to…" Snow interrupted softly; she could not bear to see her daughter so distressed.

"No!" Emma shouted." You don't understand... I don't think I can do this … I don't think Ill ever forgive you for abandoning me," Emma instantly regretted what she said soon as she heard the words left her lips.

Tears started falling from Snow's eyes. She felt she was losing her Emma all over again. She wanted to be strong for them both, it was not meant to be like this. Both their faces were stained with tears.

"Emma please..." Snow started to plead but was interrupted by the commotion from outside.

Realisation hit Emma, "Henry?" She jumped out of her seat and ran for the door with Snow close behind her.

Outside the town folk where huddled behind James. Emma could see James shielding Henry from the approaching figure.

"Regina" Emma gasped diving in front of the them.

Snow piercing scream was the last thing Emma heard before everything went black…

* * *

The mug of hot chocolate in Snow's hands was now cold; she had nursed the same cup for the past few hours.

Snow sat in the chair opposite her bed, where her daughter led. Emma's eyelids we closed and the dim light of the bedside lamp shone on her sleeping form.

Emma's breathing was deep and relaxed, her body totally at peace, at one with itself. Snow could see the childlike innocence on Emma's sleeping face, like the small baby she kissed goodbye to 28 years ago. Snow listened to her daughter's soft breathing making it feel has if the world had come to a standstill.

Snow felt herself yawn she tried to remember when she had last slept. Dark circles had formed under her eyes. Her cheeks still had the smudge marks of her black mascara caused by her never-ending tears.

She remembered the words Doc had spoken a few days earlier that it was lucky Regina's full powers had not completely returned and Emma would awake in time. Snow did not feel very lucky and each passing day was like torture.

She had refused to leave Emma's side. She thought about how every moment she had spent with her remembered the night Emma stayed by her side after the heartache James…_no David_ had caused her. Emma had stayed with her that night refusing to let her to be alone.

Snow did not notice that James had entered the room until he placed his strong hand on her shoulder. Snow raised her hand to his interlocking with his fingers. Snow could see her husband crystal blue eyes were drained.

"You should get some rest", James whispered.

Snow shook her head. "I'm not leaving her James, never again…. How is Henry?"

"Restless, he's worried about the both of you." James answered

"You should go to him; Emma wouldn't want him to be alone,"

James nodded with agreement. James walked over to her sleeping daughter. He softly brushed her golden hair away before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Find your way back to us" He quietly whispered in her ear before leaving the room.

Snow was slowly losing her fight with exhaustion. She let her eyes close a little it felt so good to let her eyes shut. She was just drifting off when she heard a small whimper from Emma. Snow swiftly ran to the bed to sit beside her. She stroked Emma's face and gently whispered to her, "I'm here Emma its ok."

Snow climbed onto the bed with Emma careful tucked into her side. She felt Emma snuggle into her. Snow wrapped her arms around Emma holding her tightly in her arms. She knew her daughter would be uncomfortable with this level of intimacy but Snow couldn't help it she had to be as close as she could to her baby.

"You're so beautiful," Snow softly said. A feeling of regret and sadness overcame her; she had missed her little girl growing up. She had not been to sing Emma to sleep, to watch her first steps, to hear her laughter.

Snow reached down and took Emma's hand in hers giving it a comforting squeeze before lifting it to lips placing a tender kiss on her palm.

"I remember I found out I was pregnant," Snow smiled to herself remember the feeling of excitement and fear of motherhood. "Your father was so excited, he was convinced you would be a boy, but I knew you were my little girl." Snow sighed at the memory.

"I can still remember the first time I felt you kick. You felt like a little butterfly. I remember placing my hands over my stomach feeling you move." Snow smiled remembering the few real memories she had of her daughter.

"When you got bigger you kicked a lot normally when I was trying to sleep. I should have known then you were going to be a little fighter." Snow chuckled "Just like your father."

"I would calm you down by making up stories, telling you about the adventures I had planned for us, the places I would have taken you." Snow sighed none of her plans came true.

Snow looked down at Emma to her shock Emma's eyes were wide open. She was not sure how long her daughter had been awake or how much she had heard. Snow smile quickly faded when she saw the distraught look in Emma's eyes.

She began to move away to give Emma some space. To her surprise Emma grabbed her hand. This was the invitation Snow was waiting for she immediately put her arms back around Emma. Emma remained still. She did not return her mother's warm embrace or refused it by pushing her away.

Snow continued reminiscing, refusing to let this perfect moment with Emma go by so quickly.

"The day you were born, they wrapped you in your knitted blanket; I can still remember holding you in my arms. I started crying, you were the most perfect thing I had ever seen. They had wrapped you up so tightly, all I could see were you big beautiful eyes looking up at me; you were perfect, my little girl .And from that second till now I have never loved anything more on this world then you." Snow smiled.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." Emma hated herself for saying it. She carefully broke free from her mother's arms and rolled herself over so that her back was turned.

She didn't see the tears come to Snow's eyes. Mother and daughter lay side by side with the only sound of silent tears falling from their eyes.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... Thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked my first chapter :-) I'm still not sure where I'm planning on taking this story...

Hope you enjoy the next chapter... must warn you it's still as heartbreaking as the first.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Snow and James were sat in silence in the kitchen. The bedroom curtain closed behind them as they waited for news about Emma.

James had called for Doc in the early hours of the morning. Even though Emma was now awake they were not taking any chances.

James had briefly wandered around the kitchen unable to stay still for long. He had made some coffees in attempt to keep awake. He placed the mugs down gently on the table in front of Snow who refused to break her intense stare on the bedroom curtain.

James looked at his wife as he sipped his drink. Despite the fact his wife and daughter had spent 28 years apart the resemblance between them was incredible. There were so similar in their actions and despite the circumstances a small smile crept onto his lips at the thought of them.

They stayed that way for almost an hour. James had long finished his coffee and despite his encouragement Snow hadn't touched hers.

James was getting more uncomfortable as the minutes passed. Snow's silence had become troubling. He walked behind Snow and wrapped his arms around her chest, placing his chin on the top of her head.

"She will be ok, she's strong like her mother," James whispered into Snow's ear breaking the unnerving silence. He place a kiss on the top of Snow's head.

"You didn't see the look in her eyes James….. She hates me," Snow said with a broken voice trying to contain her tears.

"Just give her some time, she'll come round, I know it," James answered trying to reassure his devastated wife.

Snow began to relax slightly in James's arms, just for a moment, until Doc appeared from behind the curtain.

Doc approached the couple smiling. "Don't worry, Emma seems to be gaining awareness rapidly, however it's best to let her rest as much as she can." Doc placed a reassuring hand on Snows shoulder.

Tears of happiness and relief formed in the couples eyes.

* * *

The sun was breaking its way through the heavy curtains and into the bedroom

Emma had been led still for days. Her muscles were aching as she tried to stretch her arms and legs. Her head felt heavy and Emma still felt exhausted. She had tried to get herself back to sleep but her body screamed in pain making it far too uncomfortable to rest.

Emma's eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of the curtain opening. She prayed for it not to be her mother, she did not have the strength to face her right now. Her heart soared when she recognised the small shadow against the curtain.

"Hey Kid," Emma smiled. Henry raced over to his mother's bedside. Emma pulled Henry into her tight embrace. Henry wrapped his arms around her back clinging onto her as tightly as he could.

Emma could hear Henry's sniffles, "Oh, Kid. It's ok now." She whispered brushing her fingers through his messy hair.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Henry whimpered through his soft tears.

It wasn't long until mother and son were sprawled out on the bed. Their feet curled up together as Henry head rested on Emma's chest.

They were back to their old routine, Henry was telling Emma stories and how operation Cobra would be back on as soon as she was well again. Emma was shocked by how easy it was being with Henry. It almost felt normal; however reality was far from it.

"Did Doc say when you will be all better?" Henry asked.

"I'm already feeling better, just still a bit dizzy," Emma lied, she still felt awful but she didn't want Henry to worry.

"Great, I can't wait for us to get to know our family and meet the rest of the fairy-tales" Henry grinned with excitement in his eyes.

Emma laughed nervously. The thought of her parents we still so terrifying at least when she was asleep she could almost pretend that nothing else was real.

The bedroom curtain was now open. Emma looked up to see her parents leaning against the wall frame smiling at them.

It was still clear to Emma that Snow had been crying. Emma's smile dropped and she quickly looked away from her parents. Snow could tell from her daughter's body language that she was uncomfortable with them being there.

The atmosphere was awkward. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Henry?" James said breaking the painful silence. "I need to check the station, would you like to come with me? Maybe even show you some basic sword fighting techniques on the way," James winked at his grandson.

Henry's eyes lit up and he looked at Emma for permission.

"Go for it kid, I'll be fine, I promise," Emma answered with a smile. "Maybe Mar... Snow can go with you?" She quickly added. Emma couldn't brace the thought of being alone with her mother right now.

Snow heart sank; she couldn't help but think her daughter was rejecting her again. James looked at Snow with sad eyes.

"Come on Henry, let's go get our coats," he said hurrying his Grandson out of the room.

"Are you sure with me going with them?" Snow asked, she did not want to leave Emma's side.

"Yes I'll be fine." Emma replied abruptly, frustrated that Snow was not getting the hint that she wanted to be alone.

"I can stay with you if you want?" Snow asked even though it sounded like she was pleading. Snow was desperately trying to make eye contact with Emma.

"No I'll be fine…. I've been fine for the last 28 years" She said under her breath hoping Snow hadn't headr. Emma caught a glance of shock on Snow's face and immediately felt guilty. She couldn't understand where this nastiness was coming from.

Snow chose to ignore Emma's comment as it hurt too much. She raised her hand to Emma's face to comfort her daughter. Emma flinched away from the touch before it even reached her.

Emma didn't realise what she had done until she saw the hurt in Snow's eyes "We won't be long," Snow replied with a forced smile.

"Ok," Emma answered as she started to turn away from Snow.

"Emma … I do love..." Snow began to whisper before Emma loudly interrupted.

"Bye." It was forceful enough to stop Snow continuing her words; she turned away from her daughter before the tears began to fall once again.

Emma led in silence she felt guilty about the way she was treating Snow. A part of Emma wanted to hurt Snow the way she had been hurt all her life. She wanted to tell her mother she means nothing and that they would never be mother and daughter.

The other part of Emma wanted to fall into her mother's arms and let her take all the pain and heartache away, to hold her close and never let her go again. As much has Emma did not want to admit it she needed her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and liked my story... I enjoy reading your reviews and feedback is much appreciated :)**

**I'm trying to keep the characters as real as possible, but I promise Snow and Emma will get there eventually so please stay with me... **

**Hope you enjoy the next Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Emma led in bed staring straight at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

The feeling of guilt overwhelmed her, _had she pushed Snow too far. _She could remember last night when her mother held her in her arms. Emma had heard Snow's soothing words; it was exactly what Emma had dreamed of as a child.

The words should have been a comfort; they should have made everything better. Snow's words should have taken the pain away. Emma was struggling to work out her own feelings let alone deal with her mother's as well. It had been too much so soon for her to take.

All Emma had known for the last 28 years is that her parents gave her up and now here they are and more importantly they wanted her. Emma understood that their actions were for the greater good but a part of her doubted how that the greater good was better than all of them being together.

She couldn't understand how she could love her parents so much and hate them at the same time.

Emma always thought she had control over her life but now that was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. It frightened her.

Emma slowly climbed out of bed. The room felt like it was spinning and her stomach heaved as she stood up.

She carefully made her way through the apartment and up the stairs to the bathroom. Emma stripped out of clothes and reached into the shower and turned the water on.

She turned the shower to the hottest setting and climbed in. The harsh spray of the shower hit her body and it didn't take long for the room to be filled with steam.

Emma used the wall as support as she still felt too weak to stand up on her own. She let the hot water burn away at her skin washing away her tears. She closed her eyes and let the water wash away her agony.

Now dressed in fresh clean clothes and her wet hair dripping down her back, Emma made her way back down the stairs. She picked up her red jacket which had been discarded on the sofa. Emma fumbled with the zipper as she put it on. Emma had to get out of the apartment; it felt as if the walls were closing in on her.

She left a note on the kitchen table stating that _she had to go o__ut for some air._ Emma wasn't going to leave a note but she did not want Henry to worry and more importantly her parents to come and looking for her

The cold air hit Emma as she stepped outside. She felt a chill go up her body as the water dripped from her wet hair.

She started to walk; she had no idea where to go. She wrapped her arms around herself. Emma kept her eyes to the ground not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

She continued walking until she reached the door of The White Rabbit Hole Bar. Emma made her way inside.

The bar was unusually quiet expect for the small group in the corner. They were laughing and celebrating the end of the curse. Emma stared at them trying to work out which characters they were.

Ignoring the greetings of the barman Emma sat herself down at the bar.

"Vodka straight… not a glass, the whole bottle," Emma demanded not looking at the concerned eyes of the bar staff.

Emma sat with her head down and her eyes fixed on her drink. She knew she wasn't going to find the answers she was looking for at the bottom of the bottle but she welcomed the comfort it brought her.

Every glass she drank numbed the pain and destroyed her thoughts. She was starting to enjoy the escape from having to feel anything.

Emma had not drank like this since she was 18 and yet she still did not feel the effect of the alcohol. The bottle was disappearing fast as she poured another glass.

Emma wanted to cry again but nothing fell from her eyes maybe she had no tears left she thought. Emma felt a pair of eyes on her. As she turned to her left there sat Leroy.

"What?!" Emma asked harshly

"Nothing sister." He replied with a look of concern and sympathy for the young woman.

"So which one are you meant to be?" Emma asked as she knocked back another glass.

"Grumpy," Emma smirked at his answer. "Of course you are." She smiled

"Do you thinking sitting her getting drunk is a good idea?" Grumpy asked placing his hand around Emma's arm.

"What I do is none of your business." Emma snapped back pulling her arm free.

"I just think getting drunk isn't going to help," Grumpy added.

"That's where your wrong because I'm not drunk," Emma said proudly before she stumbled off the bar stool onto the floor.

Grumpy rolled his eyes and got off his seat, He pulled one of Emma's arms around his shoulder. He hadn't realised how drunk Emma had got until he realised he was supporting all her weight.

"Come on sister let's get you home." Grumpy groaned as he half carried and half dragged Emma out of the bar.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**A massive thank you again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. I enjoy hearing your feedback and it is very much appreciated :)**

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter ... the next few chapters will start getting more intense between Snow and Emma**

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

James was pacing up and down the apartment, constantly looking at the clock; the hours were rolling by like seconds. It was now nearly midnight.

Snow was in the bedroom, she had started tidying the sheets and blankets on bed making sure it was ready for when Emma returned.

Snow was doing anything she could to keep herself occupied. She picked up Emma's baby blanket and pulled it close to her. She lifted the blanket to her nose closing her eyes, remembering the precious little baby girl who stole her heart all those years ago.

Snow smiled she could still smell Emma's scent on the blanket; it was wonderful aroma which made her feel warm inside.

Both of them had panicked when they returned to an empty apartment even though Emma had left a note it had not stopped them from worrying.

It was late now and Henry had gone to bed. Both Snow and James had reassured him of Emma's whereabouts but he was a smart boy and he knew something was wrong.

"She should be home by now," James called out to Snow.

Snow entered the kitchen, "I know but she'll be home soon," she replied trying to convince the pair of them that Emma would walk through the door at any moment. She had no idea where her daughter was but she knew Emma would not leave Henry.

"I should go and look for her; you heard what Doc had said she needed rest." James responded firmly reaching for his jacket.

"Emma obviously wants some time to herself, she will not be happy if we treat her like a child," Snow replied as she wrapped her arms around James to comfort him. Snow did not know where she was getting her strength from; she just wanted to curl up and cry.

"But she is our child," James answered returning his wife's warm hug. They both looked into each other eyes with the same understanding of longing and sadness.

It felt so good to be each other's arms after so long. They both knew they were no longer alone. Snow felt safe in James arms it gave her courage and strength she so desperately needed.

James cupped her soft cheek in his palm. James slowly leaned his head forward and rested his forehead on Snows. He kept eye contact with his wife. His gaze was so intense and Snow followed his eyes down to her lips.

Gently he lifted Snows chin upwards. Their lips were barely touching. They closed their eyes as James lips captured Snows.

BANG BANG BANG

They both jumped back startled at the knocking on the door.

"Emma?" Snow voice was worried. James dashed to the door

Grumpy stood at the other side of the door. Both Snow and James eyes widen in shock at the sight of a very drunken Emma sprawled over the shoulder of the fairly unimpressed looking Grumpy. "I think she belongs to you?" He said passing Emma over to James.

James carried Emma inside the apartment. It wasn't long until James found himself wrestling a very vacant Emma across the front room. Emma was having none of it as she kept trying to collapse onto the floor. _Emma certainly had her mother's stubborn streak _James thought to himself.

Emma was slowly coming round when she realized she was in her father's arms.

"Get off me. What gives you the right to even touch me?" Emma angry spat out as she broke free from James arms. James was clearly hurt and upset by Emma's outburst.

Snow was now trying to help maneuver Emma onto the sofa. Snow held her daughter close to her and pulled them both down onto the sofa.

Snow found herself leaning against the arm of the chair, Emma was now slumped on her back, her head on Snow's chest.

Snow adjusted herself and Emma into a slightly more comfortable position. She ended up with Emma's legs stretched out long the sofa and her head on Snow's shoulder. Snow met her daughter's eyes. Emma's eyes had become unfocused and expressionless. Snow stroked Emma's face trying to get her to focus on her.

"I'm sorry," Emma whimpered feeling ashamed of behaviour towards her mother. Snow pulled her arms around Emma and held her daughter tightly. Holding her child close to her Snow lightly rocked Emma back and forth.

"Shhh…Shhh…you've just had too much to drink…. You'll be ok." Snow whispered softly to her as she rested her cheek against the top of her daughter's head. Emma's breathing was deep and steady. Snow leant forward and kissed Emma's temple.

James hurried to the kitchen to get some water in an attempt to sober Emma up. Snow reached her hand around and stroked Emma's hair away from her face.

"Oh Emma, what have you done to yourself." Snow whispered. Her voice was soothing and her fingers stroked the hair out of Emma's face. James walked back from the kitchen, a large glass of water clutched in his hand.

He knelt in front of Emma and moved the glass to her lips. Snow helped to lean Emma forward so she could sip the water.

Emma groaned "I feel sick," as she tossed her head back against Snow.

"I'll get a bucket," James responded jumping to his feet and raced out the room again.

"Shh Emma is ok," Snow whispered comforting words into Emma's ear and kissed her forehead. "I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again."

Snow looked down with a soft but sad smile at her little girl. Snow's eyes lightened up when she saw a faint smile form on Emma's lips. In the midst of the drunken distress Mother and daughter shared their first small tender moment.

Snow's smile dropped when she saw Emma's face turn pale, it was then Emma was sick. The way they were positioned on the sofa Emma had no choice but to be sick over Snow. Snow found herself covered in her daughter's vomit. She continued to stroke Emma's hair and whispered that it was ok and not to worry.

"Umm.. I brought the bucket." James said smirking as Snow gave him unimpressed look

James chuckled at the sight of his wife and daughter. He imagined if this was what they would have had to deal with when Emma was an adolescent. "I guess she's making up for lost time?" He chuckled.

"You'll have to help her off me, we can't leave her in this mess," Snow huffed not seeing the amusing side of the situation.

It took twenty minutes for James to help pull Emma off Snow; they had managed to clean her up and got her into her pyjamas. Emma would have been mortified she had known her parents had to dress her. It was not exactly a normal parent and child situation.

Snow had a quick shower removing the smell of vomit and had put clean clothes on.

James had managed to carry an intoxicated Emma to the bedroom. He enjoyed feeling the weight of his daughter in his arms. He placed her down gently on the bed.

Emma now was curled up on the bed with her head in line of bucket in case she felt sick again. Her breathing had become slow and she was now in deep sleep.

"Are you going to stay with her?" James asked his voice merely a whisper so not to wake his sleeping daughter. He already knew the answer.

Snow nodded as she pulled the blankets over her Emma. James bent down and kissed Emma before leaving the room.

It had been a long and exhausting day and night for Snow. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Her body screamed for sleep. Snow carefully climbed over Emma's sleeping form and lay down beside her.

Snow kept as still as she could afraid if she moved it would disturb Emma. Snow's breathing was now becoming slow as sleep began to take hold of her.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around Emma. Content for the first time in days Snow finally gave into exhaustion with her little girl safely in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again to all of you who are following my story and a BIG thank you for all your reviews :)**

**Hope you enjoy the next installment ... There will be big things coming up for Snow and Emma in the next few chapters ...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Emma's began to stir slowly. She was still drowsy and her head felt heavy. Her mouth was dry and tasted awful. Emma was slowly becoming more awake; her head was now pounding and she had a horrible nauseating feeling.

She tried fidgeting to get herself into a more comfortable position but something was stopping her, she felt has if she was being held down. Emma soon realised there was an arm wrapped round her waist tightly holding her.

Emma began to panic, _what had she done last night? _

She tried to putting together the pieces in her head, she remembered leaving the apartment and going into a bar, the rest was a blur. _Did she leave with someone_? She couldn't remember. Emma could not believe she had put herself in this situation again. Emma was horrified and disgusted at herself she felt as if her life was going backwards.

She felt sick. Emma quickly tried to process what to do, she had two options continue pretending to be asleep or try to sneak out without waking the stranger next to her.

Emma tried to open her eyes, her head was still pounding and light from the window was burning her eyes. She tried to remove the hand from her waist however the hand clasped itself onto hers. _Damn it! _Emma cursed to herself.

Emma knew she had to face up to reality, taking a deep breath she opened her eyes. To her surprise she was in Mary-Margaret… no Snows bedroom. She slowly rolled over and looked straight into the face of the person behind her.

Emma sighed in relief to see her mother sleeping soundly next to her. She looked at her mother's sleeping face. Emma studied her mother for the first time, her hair was jet black and her skin was soft and fair like porcelain. She looked so vulnerable and unguarded._ I really do have her chin,_ Emma sighed to herself.

Emma softly pressed her hand against Snows. Their hands were the same size however Emma's fingers were slightly slender.

For the first time Emma smiled at the resemblance.

Emma still wasn't sure if she could forgive her mother or if she wanted to be anywhere near her, everything had got far to confusing.

Emma watched quietly as Snow opened her eyes. Snow was surprised when she awoke to see green eyes staring back at her. Snow gave Emma a welcoming smile.

A new feeling of awkwardness overcame Emma and she began to fidget nervously. Snow held back a tiny laugh at her daughter's obvious confusion. She could see Emma trying to work out what happened the night before and how Snow had ended up in bed with her.

"How are you feeling? Snow questioned, sitting up on her elbows so she could face her daughter more.

"I don't know really." Emma replied with a slight nervous laugh. "I'll uh, uh, I'm sorry I'm just uh…" Emma stuttered. Snow had no idea what the apology meant and neither did Emma.

"How much do you remember about last night?" Snow nervously questioned.

Emma's eyes narrowed in thought, she tried so hard to remember but she was met with only blank gaps where her night should have been. She could remember being angry at someone, Emma's eyes widen as the memories flooded back into her head. She looked everywhere that wasn't Snow, she felt so embarrassed.

Snow watched as the colour left Emma's face. Emma leapt to her feet and with a loud groan that she was going to be sick she ran out of the room. Snow leant back against the headboard and sighed. Every time she felt like she was getting somewhere with daughter, Emma found away to run.

Emma flushed the toilet after what seemed like an eternity of vomiting. She still didn't feel better. She rubbed her temples with her fingers to try and relieve the tense in her head. She splashed water onto her face Emma in attempt to compose herself. She needed some time to think and to put her barriers back up.

Emma looked into the bathroom mirror, her face and eyes were drained and colourless. She had made a fool of herself in front of parents and even worse Henry would be awake soon, she did not want her son to see the state she was in

"Emma?" Snow knocked softly on the bathroom door.

_Really she doesn't give up_ "Uh, just a minute..." Emma called back; she was not ready to face the music just yet

"Are you ok? Can I come in?" Snow replied trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"I'm just going to have a shower." Emma said leaning back against the locked door.

Snow sighed, this was getting ridiculous. "Emma we really need to talk, how about after your shower?" Snow shouted back through the door

Snow could hear the sound of the shower and she knew Emma's had no intention of answering her. This was Emma's way of ending the conversation.

"What's all the noise about?" Came a quiet voice from behind Snow. She turned to see her Grandson. Henry stood in the hall, his eyes were droopy and his hair was messy and sticking out in different directions. Snow smiled at the sleepy looking boy.

"It's nothing," She lied "Emma's just not feeling too well."

Henry's eyes widen with worry. "But she said she was getting better?" Henry questioned. Snow walked over to him and wrapped her arms round him. "Emma will be ok… how about we go down stairs and make a start on breakfast?"

Henry could tell Snow was hiding something from him and he was determined to find out.

James was sat at the table sipping his morning coffee while he read the newspaper. All the articles were about Regina's whereabouts and what will happen now the curse was broken.

Henry was munching his cereal loudly. James and Snow had exchanged concerned glances at each other over the breakfast table. They had not mentioned last night in front of Henry.

Snow was tapping her foot and fingers impatiently as she looked up at the stairs. _Was Emma going to hide from her all day?_

"So what are we doing today?" Henry asked as he put another big spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Well, I thought we could have a day of manly bonding." James replied placing the paper down on the table winking at his Grandson. Henry instantly understood that Grandfather was hinting at them to leave Emma and Snow alone to talk.

"Can we practice some sword fighting again?" Henry excitedly asked. James smiled and nodded. "Cool, I'll just get my things."

Emma climbed out of the shower; she could hear muffled voices coming from downstairs then the loud bang of the front door closing.

She leant back against the wall in relief that she did not have to face anyone this morning. Emma quietly opened the bathroom door, to her surprise there was a pile of clean clothes neatly folded on the floor. She smiled to herself. Emma quickly got dressed into the fresh clothes. She was starting to feel much better, just slightly less hungover and now rather hungry.

Emma tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen. The apartment was silent making Emma feel calm for the first time in ages. She opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of fruit juice.

She jumped in shock when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. Slowly closing the fridge door she turned to see her mother standing in the kitchen.

Emma had nowhere to run.


	6. Chapter 6

**Massive thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing my story... I love hearing your comment :) **

**I've had to split this chapter in two, I've nearly finished the second part. I'm slight nervous about this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Emma stood frozen in the kitchen locking her eyes on Snow who was motionless as stood in the middle of the room. Snow did not know what was going through Emma's mind. Did Emma want to be comforted? Or was she looking for an excuse to run and hide.

She fought the urge to run towards her daughter, wrap her arms around her, make her listen to her but she dared not moved. She just stood there trying to read Emma's eyes to see if she was sending any signals. If Emma wa,s Snow was unable to read them.

After living so close to her own daughter for the last year, Snow thought she understood her daughter in some way after everything they had been through together. However the last few days she realised she knew very little about her. Her mind rushed back to every conversation she have had with Emma, trying to find anything to say to ease the atmosphere.

Emma opened her mouth slightly but no words came out. She was desperately trying to think of a reason to avoid her mother. Emma had could feel the anxiety building up in her stomach and her heart started to race.

Noticing the obvious distress of her daughter face, Snow knew she would have to be the one to break the tension.

"Why don`t you take a seat, I have something to show you." Snow spoke softly pointing towards the sofa, Emma raised her eyebrows and cautiously moved over to the sofa. As Snow hurriedly run into the next room.

Emma sat on the edge of the seat. Emma just started to relax, heart started to return to a steady rhythm until Snow walked back into the room carrying a large box. Emma's arched her eyebrow, curious to know what Snow was planning.

Snow sat next to Emma leaving some space between them as she didn`t want to force physical contact on her daughter even though she was craving to feel Emma in her arms again.

"Here" Snow said proudly moving the box onto Emma's lap. Emma hesitantly took the box into her hands not sure where this was going. Snow kept her eyes fixed on Emma as her daughter examined the contents of the box.

Snow watched as confusion appeared on Emma's face. Inside the box were two soft toys, one was a bear, his paws were a lighter shade of brown than the rest of his body, and he had a different shade of brown ribbon tied around his neck. Emma's fingers gently brushed over its soft fur as she reached down and pulled out a tiny dress.

It was beautiful gown, crisp white with pink lace. This gown was simple and elegant. It had rows of delicate pink embroidered flowers along the hem.

"We found them in Mr Gold's shop yesterday," Snow advised taking a deep breath. She had recognised it the moment they had entered the shop and couldn't wait to show Emma when they returned. Snows smiled faded slightly when she remembered her disappointment when the returned to an empty apartment yesterday.

Snow nervously put her hands in her lap to stop her from taking Emma's hands in hers

"Why are you showing this to me?" Emma frowned turning her head towards her mother confused with her gesture.

"Well, because they belong to you." Snow moved forward gently trying to encourage Emma with a smile.

Emma looked down at the gown, she could feel a lone tear that escaped her eye, and she felt it as it trickled down her cheek. She wanted to just reach out to Snow and let her mother hold her. But she couldn't. There was too much holding her back.

"I can`t accept them. I`m sorry, I just can`t..." Emma stated placing the dress back in the box before placing it down on the floor. She got up from her seat and moved over to the other side of the room. Snow's heart fell.

Despite the strong new feeling of love for her birth mother, Emma could not stop the feeling of resentment. For years she carried the feeling of not being good enough even from birth.

"It`s ok. If you don`t want them… "Snow spoke softly trying to ease the obvious tension that formed between them. Snow was now standing behind Emma.

"I just thought that if I showed them to you, it would start to make things be easier and we could talk. Maybe in time you would stop hating me." Emma froze at her mother heart breaking words

"I don`t hate you. I... I just can't pretend to suddenly be ok. I'm not. I'm not ok. " Emma turned around meeting her mother`s gaze. "I just don't know how to do this," she sighed.

Neither moved from where they were, both wanted to lose themselves in each other's arms. But their fears were holding them back.

"Oh Emma…this is new to me too... I just want you to be happy, I want us to be ok," Snow reached out taking Emma's hand in hers. To her surprise Emma didn`t not let go, Snow moved her thumb gently brush over Emma`s fingers. Emma smiled sadly to herself and looked at Snow's hand on top of hers.

She lifted her head meeting her mother`s eyes. Both of their eyes were slowly filling with tears. "When I first saw you in the crowd" Emma started talking reminding herself of the first time she saw her mother.

"I knew then I would never be good enough." She looked back down to the floor. Snow felt as if her heart was breaking, how could Emma feel this way, she meant everything to her.

"That`s not true Emma, you saved us, you`re more than I could have ever dreamt of." Snow took Emma's face in her hands.

"I always thought you just didn't want me." Emma quietly whimpered.

"I am so sorry Emma, for everything. We never meant to hurt you. If I could have gone with you I would have" Tears were now streaming down her face. A tiny feeling of panic overcame Snow when she felt Emma slip away from her embrace.

"Then why didn't you!?" Emma removed herself from her mother`s touch.

Snow could see a mixture of pain and anger on Emma's face. Snow did not move towards Emma in fear of pushing her too far.

"I couldn't the wardrobe could only took one,"Snow pleaded with desperation in her voice. She tried to move towards her daughter but soon as she took a step forward, Emma took a step back,

"Liar!" Emma spat, "The wardrobe took two." Emma shouted.

Snows eyes widen in shock "It couldn't have?" she choked in disbelief. Snow's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes stung with fresh tears. It felt like she couldn't breathe. She could tell from Emma's face she was telling the truth.

"I…. I didn't know …." Snow gasped trying to keep yet more tears from falling. She wanted so much to be strong for her daughter. Emma was mesmerised by what she was seeing, tears started to fall when she realised her mother have not known the truth.

"Emma you have to believe me when you were born I wanted you. I never wanted to give you up …" Snow sobbed. Emma watched on silently.

"When you were born I held you so close; I remember feeling the weight of you in my arms. Your beautiful eyes locked onto mine, I could have just looked at you forever. Then we heard the sound of Regina's men coming down the hall... You must of known what was happening as you started crying. I kissed your head goodbye before passing you to your father…. I could still hear you crying as he left, it was the worst sound in the world, I felt like you were crying for me…and then the door closed and you were gone. It felt like my heart had broken into tiny pieces."

Snow was speaking in whispers as she tried desperately to convince Emma of the truth.

Emma still remained staring at her mother as she unfolded before her. Snow wanted to reassure her daughter that she loved her, wanted her and how very proud of the woman she had become.

"I love you Emma, more than anything and I always will. Whatever happens nothing will ever make me stop loving you." Her voice was full of pride and warmth,

Pushing her own pain aside for Emma took a step forwards and tentatively wrapped her arms around her mother. Snow reacted instantly, holding tightly around Emma.

Emma could feel Snows heart beating against her chest. Finally for the first time mother and daughter were embracing each other willingly knowing their true identities.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! Your responses to my story have been overwhelming... A massive thank you to everyone again :)**

**Here is the second part to the chapter 6 hope you all enjoy it... I look forward to hearing your thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Emma could feel her mother's body shake with every sob, her body felt heavy in her arms, she felt as if she was going to collapse on the floor. Emma had been waiting to hear these words all of her life however instead of bringing her reassurance it only increased her pain.

Snow could feel Emma's heartbeat and the warmth of her body. Snow thought if she held on any tighter to Emma she would break. Her heart felt with pride at her daughter's strength and integrity.

Both women took in each other scent, neither of them had looked at each other face to face, The stayed like that for what felt like hours never letting go.

Through her hazy vision Snow could see sadness in Emma's eyes. She knew her daughter was holding back, still refusing to let her guard down.

"Oh Emma," Snow breathed as she reached out to brush her fingertips against Emma's cheeks as "Please talk to me, you don't need to hold it all in. I can be strong for the both of us." Snow said as she moved her palm to Emma's cheek and holding it there.

"It's just… so hard," Emma whispered struggling to find the right words to say. Emma was slowly giving up not being able to control the flow of the tears, no longer able to keep up the walls for protection much longer.

"I'm so sorry, you must know I did what I thought was best for you, like you did for Henry."

Emma's eyes shot open and she roughly yanked Snows hand away from her face. Snow's hand moved up to clutch her chest as her breath hitched in shock. Her eyes widened in fear, she knew she had pushed too far

"How DARE you bring my situation with Henry into this!" Emma shouted. Her past was still so raw and Snow's attempt at comparing them only increased her pain and anger

"You have NO IDEA what I went through. I never had a loving partner or a friend to hold my hand, to comfort me to tell me everything was going to be ok; I had NO ONE!" Emma cried out her voice was dark and cold. She was losing control of her anger. Emma was never one to show her emotions but Snow had manged to chip away at her armor.

Snow opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. She struggled to find the right words, Emma was right, she had no idea what her daughter had been through. Emma closed her eyes in attempt to block out the memories of her past. She could feel her legs getting weak and she tried to stop herself falling to the floor. Emma jumped a little when she felt her mother's hands reaching around her. With all her anger Emma tried to push Snow away. However Snow stood her ground and refused to move

"I am so sorry." Snow said as she pulled Emma into her arms. Emma continued to forcefully push Snow away however her actions became weaker as she melted into her mother's arms.

"Oh Emma I'm so, so sorry," Snow cried, desperately holding onto her daughter as tightly as possible

Her mother`s arms were wrapped around her waist, one of them stroking her back and the other gently brushing through her long blonde hair.

"You'll never be alone again I promise you." Snow whispered into Emma's ear. Snow knew that she would never give up; that if Emma wanted to get angry she would take anything her daughter could throw at her. In time she would learn every gesture, every sign and every detail about Emma. She was now even more determined to break down the walls Emma used to protect herself. But for now she would settle to feel her daughter so close to her

Emma could feel the softness of Snow's finger tips and surprisingly it was soothing and comforting.

"I`m tired of hurting... I`m just tired of being alone." Emma spoke quietly her voice was almost inaudible.

"Emma, look at me, you don't have to be alone again," Snow replied she desperately wanted to reassure her daughter that she loved her.

"I'm such a disappointment." Emma sighed her voice was merely a whimper.

Snow took Emma's face into her hands once again, forcing her to look into her eyes, her touch still tender and warm

"You could never be a disappointment… I love you so much," Snow exclaimed hoping that her word would get through to Emma

"You love the baby you gave away 28 years ago… you don't even know me." Emma muttered lower her eyes to the floor.

"I know that you like cinnamon on your hot chocolate," Emma looked at Snow confused by the comment.

"I know that you still sleep with your baby blanket..." Emma's face went slightly pink with embarrassment making a gentle smile appear on Snow's face.

"I know you like to destroy kitchen appliances when you're angry I have the remains of the toaster to prove it," Emma opened her mouth to defend herself but Snow continued.

"I love how brave and kind you are…. I even love your stubbornness as I think you got that for me," Snow smiled. "I know it's not much but it's a start?" Snow questioned

"Maybe" Emma replied trying to suppress the smile forming on her face. "There are so many things I have to deal with… ."- Emma stated sadly

"We`ll get through this together. You and me." Snow said softly but with confidence.

"I can't just pretend to suddenly be ok…" Emma couldn't lie. "But I'm willing to try."

Snow exhaled with relief seeing a weak but a visible smile on Emma's face.

"Thank you" Snow beamed at the new bond forming between them. Without a second thought she wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders even though they still had a long way to go they knew whatever happens they were face it together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for following my story. Thank you especially to those who have reviewed I do appreciate every one of them :)**

**I wanted to finish this story before season two starts so sadly this is the last chapter :( However I do have a few ideas for some new stories which will be coming soon.**

**Hope you all enjoy the last chapter and massive thank you again.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

The front door crashed open with the sound of laughter.

"En garde," Henry shouted followed by the sound of wooden sticks clanking together. James and Henry entered the apartment wielding two wooden swords.

"Just remember your footwork Henry," James chuckled at his Grandson as he ruffled his hair.

Henry was wearing his infectious smile and his eyes were lit up with excitement. They both stopped in their tracks, the apartment was in silence.

"Well the place is still in one piece so their talk couldn't have been that bad?" Henry joked getting a small laugh from James. Hearing all the commotion Snow entered the room.

James's eyes lit up when he saw Snow's smile. The beautiful glow of her rosy cheek radiated from her. His wife's smile always left him feeling breathless.

"By the sounds of it I'm guessing you two had fun?" Snow asked.

"It was BRILLIANT… Grandpa showed me how to Lunge and Parry….but I need to work on moving my feet," Henry answered he was still beaming with excitement Snow and James shared a tiny laugh.

"Where's Emma?" Henry questioned, noticing her mother was missing.

"She was feeling a bit delicate, so she has gone for a lie down." Snow and James shared a knowing look. James laughed quietly; his daughter was obviously still feeling the effects of last night.

"But, I'm sure she would love to see you... oh and she's back in her own room now" Snow added making Henry smile.

Throwing his bag down by the sofa Henry raced up the stairs to the room he now shared with Emma. Once their grandson was out of sight James turned to Snow.

"Everything ok?" James asked raising his eyebrows. He could tell by the bright smile on Snows face that the conversation with Emma went well.

"I got to hold her James," Snow beamed remembering the image of her daughter wrapped in her arms even though this came after heartbreak and tears.

A sad smile appeared on James's face; he was happy for his wife but yet still yearned to have his moment with his daughter. He pulled Snow into his arms. Snow rested head against his warm, hard chest.

It was like they had never been apart all these years, as they embraced with such intensity. Their arms clasped around each other and they pressed their chests together, as warm tears flowed down their cheeks.

Neither of them wanted to let go. They melted into each other and lost track where their bodies stopped and the other begins. James wiped away her tears with his hand and whispered to her "I'm never losing you again."

Snow stared deep into his eyes and whispered "I love you." James grasped Snow's hand and pulling her in even closer. Time stood still as their lips met. They kissed until they had to pull away for breath. James chuckled at the his wife's flushed cheeks as her cradled her into his chest.

* * *

Emma sat back on the bed; she felt has if a weight had been lifted, even though she knew there was still a very long journey ahead.

Emma was hugging the teddy bear that Snow had shown her early. For some strange reason she found comfort and warmth from the soft toy. Apart of her wondered how differently her life would have been if it wasn't for the curse. In spite of all the hurt and anger she felt if it wasn't for the curse she would not of had the most important thing her life, Henry.

Emma looked up when she heard the sound of little footsteps outside the door. Suddenly Henry ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Careful Kid.." Emma didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before Henry dived into her arms. Emma wrapped her arms round her son pulling him in tightly.

"I missed you," Emma whispered before kissing the top of Henry's head.

"I missed you too," Henry answered. His eyes lit up when he noticed the teddy bear on the bed next to Emma

"So Grandma showed you your baby things we found in Mr Gold's shop?" He asked grinning. "Are you going to give it a name?" Henry asked his eyes shining brightly.

Emma smiled at her son's innocence, she knew she would do anything to keep him safe. "Why don't you help me pick one?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

Henry broke free from Emma's arms and picked up the bear. He held in out in front of him and looked closely at the toy. Emma let out a small laugh at the concentration on her son's face.

"How about…. Ted?" Henry suggested.

"You can't call a teddy bear Ted." Emma laughed and she moved the bear's paw and playfully tapped Henry on the nose with it.

"First name that came into my head," Henry laughed as his mother continued hitting his nose with the bears paw.

Emma continued to laugh as she pulled Henry back into her arms. Their laughter quieted down after a while.

"You can say it you know." Emma said causing Henry to look up at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Say what?" He asked.

"I told you so," Emma replied making Henry laugh again. Her sons laughter made her smile.

"However if you pull a stunt like the apple turnover again you'll be in big trouble," Emma said pretending to scowled her son.

The knock at the door broke the little bubble they were in. "Is it ok if I come in?" James asked as entered the room carrying his sword case.

Emma's smile dropped and she looked away. The room quickly went into an awkward silence again.

"Henry, do you mind helping Snow downstairs?" James asked hoping Henry would let him speak to Emma alone.

Henry looked at Emma then at James seeing the shyness on their faces he realising that his mother and her grandfather needed some time together.

Henry gave Emma a reassuring smile that she could do this, before leaving the room.

James just looked at his daughter, he opened his mouth to speak but found no words. James wasn't sure what had made him suddenly so shy and nervous around Emma.

Emma looked up at James; she was shocked how anxious and shy he looked. Emma strangely found herself wanting to comfort her father. She shuffled over to the far side of the bed, leaving a space next to her.

James smiled at his daughters invitation and sat down on the bed next to her. Unlike with Snow, Emma realised she would have to be the one to make the first move with her father.

"You have certainly made a good impression on Henry," Emma said breaking the silence.

James chuckled, "He's great kid… I'm still getting my head round being a grandfather it only feels like yesterday I just became a father."

Emma looked at James with sadness in her eyes. She couldn't imagine how bizarre this was to him, to have a daughter the same age with a grandson in tow.

James suddenly felt like he needed to explain himself. "Emma I want you to know when I was David I was…."

"An ass!" Emma interrupted.

Well, I wasn't going to put it that politely," James chuckled. "I want you to know I'm not that man."

"I know," Emma smiled; she could see it in his eyes. He was different from David; this man was honourable and courageous.

"Maybe we can start a fresh?" James asked.

Emma smiled "I would like that." It was so much easy with James, unlike her relationship with Snow they rarely knew each other. They both shared a shy smile.

"Oh before I forget… this is for you.." James said passing the sword case to her.

Emma had recognized it the moment he entered the room. "But this is your sword?" Emma questioned.

"No it's belongs to you now," James grinned. "Oh only one condition you let me teach you how to use it." He quickly added.

Emma snorted "I think I'm good… I did slay a dragon and save the town remember?," Emma boasted.

James's raised his eyebrows and laughed "That was beginners luck… Lessons start tomorrow."

* * *

It had beginning to get dark outside when Emma finally decided to leave her bedroom and go downstairs.

She found herself stepping carefully down the stairs still not trusting herself to relax just yet in her parents presences.

Snow was fluttering around the kitchen, her movements were graceful as she was preparing dinner. Henry and James were both sitting on the sofa. Henry was quietly reading his book. Emma let out a tiny laugh when she saw that James was busy trying to fix the toaster.

Emma slowly made her way over to the kitchen. Snow was busy looking in the fridge to notice Emma had come down stairs.

"Hi," Emma muttered quietly.

Snow turned round to look at her daughter, a warm smile on her face. Emma stood timidly at the threshold to the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" Emma asked. Snow smiled and nodded at her.

"You can help me cook?" Snow asked. She did not want to pressure Emma into helping as she knew cooking was not her daughter strong point "Or you could chop?" She quickly added.

Seeing all the different ingredients, Emma knew which would be the safer option.

"I'll chop... What am I chopping?" Emma asked.

Snow laughed passing over the knife and some vegetables to Emma.

Both Henry and James looked up and smiled at the scene in the kitchen.

Both mother and daughter were working together even if it was as simple as making dinner it was start of a new beginning for Charming family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, after all the fantastic responses I've had from everyone I have decided to continue writing this story - I'm not sure where I plan to go with it and each chapter will be probably more like a one-shot. If everyone has any ideas or opinions to how I can improve or where I should take it I would love to hear from you. **

**Anyway... ****I really hope you continue reading and reviewing my story... Hope you enjoy the new chapter **

* * *

**_Sleepless Nights _**

_Emma's baby son laid in her arms only a few hours old. Emma was terrified yet so happy she felt as if her heart would burst. She stared down at the tiny person in her arms._

_The baby was wrapped tightly in a blue blanket. His beautiful big eyes locked onto Emma's. He had a small tuft of dark hair._

_"Hey Kid," she whispered, smiling a little. Emma traced her son's features gently as he wiggled in her arms. She had never felt such a powerful feeling of love before._

_"Come on Emma, its time now," A dark voice called as they reached down taking the tiny bundle from her arms _

_"No," Emma choked "Please no, don't take him away from me," Emma pleaded as tears filled her eyes _

_"Please no!" Emma screamed, the sound of her son's cries filled the room. Emma took one last look at her son before the door shut behind him. He's cries still ringing in her ears. The sound of Regina's dark laughter filled the room._

_"No, no, no, NO!"_

Emma's eyes shot open as she jolted up from the bed. She was panting heavily and her head felt dizzy. The bed sheets drenched in sweat. Emma touched her face to assure herself it was only a dream.

Emma rolled over onto her side to check her sleeping child next to her. Henry was sound asleep. The innocence showed on his sleeping face, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the nightmares. The sound of his soft breathing made the world seem to stand still.

She pulled the blankets up over him tucking him. Emma reached down a placed a soft kiss on Henry's forehead. Henry stirred a little and tiny sigh escaped his lips. Emma smiled, she could not imagine her life without her son in it.

Knowing she would not be able to get back to sleep, she quietly sneaked out of the room and tip toed down the stairs.

* * *

Emma stirred her cup of hot chocolate, staring absent-minded into space, Emma felt exhausted, she had visible gray circles under her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had a peaceful nights sleep.

Emma wished she knew why she was continually plagued with nightmares. A tiny part of her wished she could run to her mother, let her comfort her and gently tell her it was just a dream. But Emma was not a child anymore.

She knew that it was not just nightmares but her memories that haunted her. Emma never discussed her nightmares, not with Henry or her parents, she did not want their pity.

Emma had lived with her family for a few months now, but sometimes she still didn't feel completely at home even with her parents continue fussing to make everything perfect. Emma wished they could just forget the past and live like a normal family.

Some days were great while other days Emma found it almost impossible to look at them without a rush of anger and rejection. Sometimes she felt completely happy to finally be with her family and yet she also felt smothered by them. Her parent's over protectiveness was just too much to deal with. She felt so confused.

Emma sipped her hot chocolate; the photo frame on the side caught her eye. It was the photo of her and Mary Margaret. They both had their arms wrapped each other with happy smiles on their faces. Emma gently smiled at the memory of that day. A part of her wished she could go back in time to that moment, where everything seemed more simple.

* * *

Snow gently opened her eyes to the kitchen light peeking through the bedroom curtains. Snow carefully removed James arm from her waist so not to wake him. She pulled back the bed sheets and stepped out her the bed she now shared with her husband.

Snow stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, Emma was sitting with her back to her. Snow stopped to take a moment to look at Emma. She felt so lucky to have her daughter back in her life. She could not help but stare at the beautiful young woman.

There were times where it felt like they were finally building a mother and daughter relationship, however Snow knew there so much the Emma kept hidden from her.

Snow's heart dropped a little when she heard Emma sigh, she could hear the sadness in her daughter's voice. She had to use all her strength not to run up to her and wrap her arms around her.

Snow did not know what to do for the best. She desperately wanted Emma to open up and share her feelings with her. Sometimes she had no idea what was going on in her daughter's head. It was clear Emma was struggling more than she ever let on.

Snow was always afraid of moving too fast for Emma. James had told her many times not to push their daughter even though she couldn't help it. She could feel them drifting apart. Every time it felt like they had made a step forward, Emma would quickly retreat and it felt like taking two steps backwards .

Even though they were finally together at last there was still that invisible wall between them.

Emma could feel tears forming in her eyes, she was unsure if it was tiredness or sadness that caused them. She hated feeling so confused.

She continued to stare at smiling figures in the photo. That was how it was meant to be, they were finally together, this should be their happy ever after.

Emma wished she could share her feelings with her parents but she did not know how too. She knew they were trying their best.

Emma sniffed as tears began to fall. She quickly wiped them away. _Why am I crying like a pathetic idiot? _Emma thought to herself.

Emma jumped a little when she felt her mothers arms wrap around her shoulders. The sight of Emma so upset was the last straw for Snow, she had to comfort her daughter.

Snow could feel Emma's body tense in her arms. Unwillingly Snow broke contact with Emma and took the seat opposite her.

Snow reached out and took Emma's hand in hers. Snow desperately wanted to understand what was happening with Emma.

"Emma, Whats the matter?" Snow asked softly reaching her hand to Emma's tear-stained cheek. Snow gently wiped Emma's falling tears closed her eyes a little and enjoyed the tender touch of her mother's hand caressing her cheek.

Snows eyes glistening with love and admiration for her little girl. Snow desperately wanted to make every thing better, she was fighting the urge to pull Emma into a tight embrace.

_Don't push it Snow _James words still ringing in her ears. Snow had been patient but she needed to get through to Emma. Her daughter's sobs were starting to worry her.

"Please Emma, talk to me... you know you can tell me anything." Snow gently whispered trying to coach Emma into talking.

Emma bit her lip gently in attempt to stop more sobs leaving her mouth. _Get it together Swan you're acting like a silly little girl_ Emma thought to herself.

Emma took a deep breath, "I... don't know.." She mumbled. Emma felt stupid, she was a grown woman how could she tell her mother that she was scared and haunted by bad dreams.

Before she had broken the curse, Emma was the strong one out of them and now the tables had turned she was struggling to accept being dependent on her mother

Snow continued to stroke Emma's cheek "Emma" she whispered. "Tell me what you're feeling"

Emma gave a small sigh. "I – I'm so…its just... with everything that's happened..." Emma was struggling to find the right words. She did not want to hurt her mother.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me... I've not been sleeping and ... I know ... after years of searching I've finally found you...but I still feel so alone..."

Snows eyes started to fill with tears, she knew something was not right with her daughter but she did not realize Emma still felt this way.

"I wish you had told me that you felt like this." Snow said trying not to sound to hurt,

"I understand its hard Emma after everything you've been through and it's not going to be good all the time, but your never going to be alone again I promise." Snow said with a reassuring smile.

Emma sighed again, why did her mother have to be so perfect. "I should not be feeling like this, I have Henry, James and you...I just want to be normal"

Snow chuckled slightly, no matter how much Emma tried, she would never be normal and Snow would not have it any other way.

"Nothing is ever that simple Emma..I'm so sorry that you have felt this way for months.. you know I'll always be here for you but I can't make you confide in me."

"I never thought that it would be as hard as this" Emma whispered softly.

"Oh Emma, neither did I. But we can't give up?" Snow was not sure whether that was a statement or a question.

"I'm not losing you again Emma," Snow said as she moved closer to Emma. She gently moved her hand up to tuck her daughter's golden hair behind her ear. Snow smiled it was rare that Emma would let her get this close, every time she did Snow treasured the moment.

However there was another pressing matter that Snow knew need to be discussed. She took a deep breath.

"I know that you keep having nightmares" Snow whispered.

Emma stiffened. "I don't know what you're on about." Emma was now back to being defensive.

"Please Emma, I don't want us to drift apart because you feel we can't talk to each other" Snow said softly.

"How did you know?" Emma's whispered in a shy voice, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Unlike the men in our family, I'm not a deep sleeper, which I know is surprising being Snow White and all," Snow replied getting a tiny laugh from Emma.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Snow asked.

To no surprise Emma shook her head. "Not right now... " Emma noticed Snow's face drop slightly. She couldn't help but feel guilty, she knew her mother was trying so hard and she kept rejecting her.

Nervously biting her lip again, Emma looked up at Snow. "But you could hold me for bit?" Emma asked. Snow's face instantly lit up. Emma dropped her eyes as her face turn slightly pink.

Snow wrapped her arms right around Emma pulling into a tight hug. Emma rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

There were times were still felt uncomfortable being so close to Snow but right now she wanted nothing more to feel her mother's warm embrace.

Snow knew she was pushing it a bit but she placed a soft kiss on the top of Emma's head. Unknown to Snow a small smile grew on Emma's face.

Snow gently moved her hand to cup Emma's face. "Emma can you promise me something?"She asked

Snow heard a tiny mumble from Emma. Snow took this as a yes.

"Next time you feel sad or scared whether it's something trivial or serious I want you to come and talk to me... And yes before you say it I am smothering you but I can't help it." Snow knew she was rambling but she wanted to make sure Emma understood.

Emma sighed Snow always wanted to know every little detail about her.

"I'll try but you know you can't be there all the time, I'm twenty eight now I'm not a little girl anymore... I love you but there are things... Emma quickly came to a halt when she saw a massive smile appear on Snow's face.

"What did you say?" Snow voice was a whisper, tears of joy formed in her eyes. Snow stared at Emma in wonderment.

Emma eyes instantly dropped to floor. Embarrassment appeared on her face she had just realized what she had said. It was just three little words but they both knew how monumental those words were. Emma had said it inadvertently but she knew repeating the words would mean she meant it.

Last time she said it was to Henry when she thought she had lost he for good. Emma was still so unsure about her feelings towards her mother. She knew she loved Mary Margaret even if their friendship had been an illusion. However Mary Margaret was Snow White, her mother.

"I said I love you," Emma answered, her voice was so quiet Snow could barely hear her. Snow gazed at Emma, she was speechless.

"Oh Emma,"Snow burst into a flood of joyful tears as she flung her arms round her daughter. Emma staggered Snow had caught her off guard. Emma found herself wrapping her arms round Snow's body. Both women now had tears flowing from their eyes

"I love you too... so much... I won't lose you again," Snow whispered into Emma's ear

"Do you promise?" Emma asked.

"I promise" she replied."

Snow slowly loosened her arms from around Emma. The pair remained silent for a moment. They shared an understanding look, no more words were needed.

"I think I should try to get some sleep," Emma said trying to hold back a yawn from escaping her mouth. Snow nodded and smiled.

Emma began climbing the stairs before she reached the top she turn her head back, "Goodnight Snow," Emma said with a tiny smile on her lips.

Snow smiled back "Goodnight Emma." She watched as her daughter disappeared upstairs. Snow's heart was swelling with love and happiness.

She took one last look up the stairs to make sure Emma had gone back to bed. Still smiling she turned and made her way back into her bedroom.

* * *

Emma climbed back into bed next to Henry. Her eyes closed almost instantly as her head hit the pillow. For the first time in weeks Emma slept peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all your reviews I love reading each one of them ... Tvmatchmaker795 you're right writing for Emma and Snow is being an addiction :-) **

**XSerendipity92x thank you for the idea... I do plan on writing a chapter when Snow addresses Henry father :-) **

**Sorry this chapter is rather long, I wanted to try writing something more lighthearted but I'll be back to angst filled chapters again soon.**

**Thank you again ... hope you enjoy the next chapter **

* * *

_**Surprise!**_

"Are you sure about this?" James asked looking around the decorated room; he thought Snow and Henry's plan was a little 'out there'. James was anxious, he felt that they did not know enough about Emma's feelings towards special occasions or whether not they were going to pull this off.

Balloons drifted aimlessly in the air. Multicolored banners draped on the top of each door which spelled out Happy Birthday in giant letters.

A stack of unopened presents stood in the corner of the room wrapped in smooth shiny wrapping paper, each present had a silk bow carefully tied around them.

A huge homemade cake covered in thick white icing and decorated with tiny pink roses sat in the middle of the table. The words 'Happy Birthday Emma' had been iced on in pink. The cake was surround by bright-colored bowls filled with party food. Snow had made sure they contained Emma's favorite snacks.

The fact Emma had left before any of them had woken this morning was telling James this might a bad idea. It was obvious to him as-well as Snow that their daughter had deliberately got up early to avoid seeing them. Both Snow and James had hid their disappointment from Henry and continued with plan as normal.

"This is going to be the best birthday Emma has ever had" Henry grinned with excitement. He knew how nervous and worried his grandparents were about today, this was not just Emma's birthday it was also the day they sent her away.

"She's going to love it" Snow replied, reassuring herself as well has Henry.

Looking round the apartment it was clear the amount of effort that had gone into Emma surprise party. Snow had pretty much organized everything from the decorations to the color of the wrapping paper.

"So , what else is there left to do?" James asked in attempt to make himself useful. He felt a little left out, every time he had tried to help Snow had taken over.

"Well..." Snow thought for a moment. A smiled appeared on her face when she thought of the perfect job for her husband.

"You can go and find our daughter..." Snow suggested. "However make sure she doesn't return until we are ready," she quickly added.

James nodded and grabbed his jacket.

* * *

Emma sat at her desk in the sheriff's office. The desk was covered in the usual office things, pens, files, paperwork and folders.

There was not much to do at the office today, too much surprise, there was not a lot of crime going on in Storybrooke. Regina 's powers had not fully returned and Mr Gold had disappeared. Emma had a feeling this was the calm before the storm.

She was swaying side to side in her swivel chair. She was chewing the end of her pen out of boredom. There was no reason to be in work today but Emma thought this was the better option then being at home, especially today of all days.

She thought back to this time last year, when she made that wish not to be alone on her birthday. That's when Henry came back into her life and changed her world completely. Emma smiled at the memory of her son standing at her door with his goofy grin**.** Emma should have known that her son would be a little charmer.

Emma quickly snapped out of her daydream when she heard a familiar voice coming down the hall.

The voice was humming the tune of happy birthday. Emma groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Happy birthday to Emma!" James cheerfully sang as he entered the office with a huge grin. He was carrying a small cake box from Granny's.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at James "Seriously?" She huffed slightly annoyed.

James laughed at his daughter's unimpressed face , "Sorry was the singing that bad?" He asked with a wink.

A small smile crept onto Emma's face. For some reason she found herself at ease with her father.

"Happy Birthday," James smiled as he placed the box down on the desk in front of Emma.

Emma raised her eyebrow as she opened the box. Inside was a single cupcake with a star-shaped candle just like the one she brought herself the year before.

James noticed the surprise in Emma's eyes, he was slightly confused by her reaction but felt he should not pry for answers.

"Thank you," Emma smiled, "However should I really be eating this? I don't want to spoil the cake Snow has spent days making."

Emma laughed when she saw panic in James's eyes. "What cake?" He asked pretending he had no idea what Emma was referring too.

"The cake for the surprise party Snow and my son have planned for me." She answered smirking at her father.

James stuttered as he tried to think of something to throw Emma off the scent but it was clear she was already fully aware of the party.

"Ok I give up... How did you know?" He sighed.

"Didn't Henry tell you about my secret powers... and its a small apartment."

"You're not mad?" James questioned.

"Well..." Emma thought for a second, she did not want to upset anyone especially Henry. "It's not really my thing... but I'll act surprised."

Emma could see relief on her father's face which made her chuckle lightly. James's phone beeped in his pocket.

"Snow?" Emma asked. James nodded.

"Surprised she did not send the message by pigeon," Emma sarcastically muttered. James gave her a look "Sorry." Emma quickly added her face going slightly red.

"Come on Princess your party awaits," James said holding his hand out to Emma.

* * *

Emma looked even more nervous when they reached the front door, she really didn't have a clue what was waiting for her. James put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Emma would not admit it but she was glad to have her father's support,

Emma slowly pushed the door, she could not believe it when all the town folk popped out and screamed 'surprise!'

"You forget to mention they invited everyone" she said to James with gritted teeth.

James chuckled "Did not what to ruin the surprise," He whispered then cheekily winked.

"Happy birthday Emma!" Henry shouted before throwing his arms around his mother. Emma couldn't help but smile despite how much she did not want to be center of attention.

"Happy birthday," Snow smiled before hugging her daughter, their embrace was warm but there was still awkwardness between them. Snow hoped that the awkward feeling would soon fade away in time.

"Ok Emma twenty-nine birthday parties were a bit difficult to pull off..." Henry started to explain as he took Emma's hand.

"Twenty Nine?" Emma questioned, she was already taken back at the effort they had gone to.

"Did we forgot to mention this was going to be for all the birthdays we missed." Henry grinned, "Come on let me show you present central!"

The sight took Emma's breath away, twenty-nine balloons tied to different boxes with a card in front of each one. Emma looked round to Snow who was smiling nervously.

"This is all for me?" Emma asked in disbelief

"I don't know anyone else with twenty-nine birthdays to catch up on" Snow beamed, watching as Emma walked round completely amazed. Snow passed the first card to her daughter. Emma rolled her eyes but could not hide her smile when she saw a massive number one on the front of the card.

_To our darling Emma, happy first birthday, love Snow and James xxxx_

Snow had debated whether to write mom and dad in the card, but decided on their real names. Emma calling them Snow and James was a big deal on its own. Snow hoped in time Emma would eventually call her mom.

"They must have given you a really weird look in the shop" Emma smiled, she was still slightly taken back by the gesture.

"Well it's not every day someone buys twenty-nine birthday cards all at once," Snow laughed.

Emma began opening the first couple of presents, occasionally looking up at Snow**.** They were soft toys and silly things little things that Emma had missed out on in her childhood.

Her parents watched as Emma examined each present and card much closer, each card had something different inside. Snow did not take her eyes off Emma as she studied each gift as if it was treasure. Emma could not believe how much detail her family had put into each present.

As the party progressed, Emma started to relax more as she sat down on the sofa. She could not believe how much fun she was having. Everything had been so random yet so perfect, only the minds of Henry and Snow could have come up with it.

"I'm exhausted" James sighed as he collapsed next to Emma.

"She's still going strong" Emma laughed pointing out Snow who was dancing around with Henry.

"They are having fun" James beamed, it was so nice to see his wife and grandson so carefree and enjoying themselves.

"Well I have to admit it I can't believe we had a family event that did not end in us going on a quest or a fight or some kind of magic happening" Emma laughed,

"Well it nearly got heated when Grumpy and Doc both went for that last sandwich" James teased.

Emma bite her lip nervously, she really did not want to do this but after the effort her family had made she thought she should at least try, before she changed her mind she turned to James.

"Right come on, Snow and Henry have proven they know how to work the dance-floor so its now down to us to show them a thing or two!"

Emma pulled James up for a dance. Father and daughter glided well more like stumbled around the floor. They were both laughing as they pulled each other round.

Snow watched her husband and daughter, tears were starting to form in her eyes, she would cherish this moment. They were slowly but surely starting to become a family.

* * *

The two hours passed quickly and before long everyone had gone home but not without a party bag and a piece of cake.

Henry had now gone to bed while James had left Emma and Snow alone and started clearing away the mess. Mother and daughter had sat on the sofa. Every now and again. Emma could see Snow staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"Well..." Emma started, not quite knowing what to say, Snows gaze was starting to make her uncomfortable again.

"As its my birthday I think you should share a bottle of wine with me..." Emma suggested breaking the awkward tension that was now filling the room.

"However I do have one condition." Emma added "That just for tonight we do not talk about all the emotional stuff... we talk like we used too ...actually maybe not certain conversations... as that will be kind of gross now... but you know what I mean."

Snow laughed "I think I can do that," She smiled. Snow was so happy to see the old Emma slowly returning. She still had so many questions to ask her daughter about her life but for tonight she would put it on hold.

Emma jumped of the sofa and head to the kitchen to get the bottle and two glasses.

Snow smiled, she knew that only she could give Emma the one thing she really wanted for her birthday, Mary Margaret.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone... thank you again for all you support and for continuing to follow my story. A massive thanks to everyone who has left reviews I love hearing from you :)**

**After watching this week episode I wanted to try and write a chapter from Snow point of view... I plan to build more on Emma/Snow relationship in the next few chapters... anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Fears**

Snow sat in Granny's Diner. The diner was very quiet, it was getting late in the evening and only a few familiar faces sat at the other tables.

Snow sat stirring her hot chocolate. She had decided to leave the apartment for some fresh air, it truth she need some space to think.

She had spent the last few days trying her best to be the friend Emma had needed. For mostly part of it, it had worked, they had chatted about trivial things like how their days were, even at one point laughed like they used too. Snow had tried her best not to push, but she wanted more than just being a friend. She longed to be a mother.

Snow had walked aimlessly through the town until she reached the diner. Unable to walk any further, she went inside.

Snow sat numbly clutching her mug. Her mind was racing, it had been ever since Emma's birthday. Snow was still trying to work out how she could become the person Emma needed the most. It had made perfect sense for Emma to want Mary Margaret back.

Mary Margaret had been the first and only one who had been there for Emma, full of kind and comforting words. Giving Emma the support and advice had needed over the last year. It sparked bitter jealousy in Snow that Emma had wanted comfort from anyone other than her.

Even though they were one of the same, Snow was Emma's mother, nobody else. It felt so strange to her to have her own feelings and emotions tied to another person. It was Mary Margaret's memories she hated as they were reminders of how her and Emma relationship used to be.

Snow still couldn't stop the anger she felt of somebody else bringing up her daughter. When she was pregnant she spent days in Emma's nursery imagining it all, teaching Emma to walk, hearing her first words, teaching her to read and how to dress for her first ball. They had never got to do any of it. To be a family Snow most desperately wanted.

Snow hadn't been there for the first time her daughter got her heart-broken, birthdays, Christmases, but she knew she would be there for the rest of her life. Snow knew she wouldn't be happy until Emma was truly happy.

Snow could feel eyes on her and the sounds of faint whispers obviously gossiping about her and her family. Snow knew that everyone must still be talking about them, she could handle it, but she worried about them talking about Emma, knowing her daughter's temperament she would probably punch them in the face if she overheard the gossip.

As time ticked by the mug in Snow's hand become empty. She couldn't even remember drinking it.

Her mind was fully on Emma, she wondered what her daughter was doing now,was she working at the sheriff's station or on some secret operation cobra mission with Henry.

Was Emma now managing to sleep at night or was she still having nightmares? Had she had nightmares when she was little girl? Did she call out for her mom? So many unanswered questions. So many secrets, so much she needed to know about daughter, especially the one question she need all her courage to ask, what happened with Henry's father.

"I thought you could use another." The voice broke Snow's trail of thoughts.

Granny stood with a sympathetic smile, she was holding out another cup of hot chocolate. Snow's lips twitched as she attempt to smile at the older woman. Slowly, Snow accepted the cup and wrapped both hands around it.

"How are you? Are the family well?" Granny cautiously asked. There was that word again _'Family' _

Snow sighed "We getting there," she replied. It wasn't a lie, things had started to get better, however just not the way Snow had hoped for. Granny sat down on the empty chair opposite Snow.

"You don't sound so sure? Granny asked. She said shaking her head seeing the discomfort on Snow's face she knew this was probably the last thing Snow wanted to talk about, "Sorry it's none of my business."

"Is it that obvious?" Snow sighed as she slumped down in her seat, her eyes fall awkwardly to the floor

Granny recognised that look far to well, she have had her fair share of family troubles with Red over the years. she did not want to push for information but she was worried about Snow and could see she needed someone to talk too.

"She's a lovely girl. You and James should be very proud," Granny said as she smiled over at Snow.

"I always see her and that grandson of yours in here laughing and joking around. They have big appetites too. " Granny continued, as Snow let out a tiny laugh.

"She's perfect, they both are."Snow said allowing herself to smile thinking of her daughter and grandson. Her smile slowly faded.

"Not really down to me or James though?" Snow whispered to herself. No matter how incredible her daughter had become she had no part in it, no matter how much she had wanted too.

"I can't imagine going through what you have, I know it's not the exactly the same, but I've gone through it with Red, I worry about her everyday, it's hard. " Granny said.

Snow nodded as she listened her eyes still staring at her mug on the table.

"I can't imagine what its been like for you, I know we all were cursed, but you and James gave up so much for us all. But its over now Emma is here and she's in your life, anything turned out ok?" Granny pressed trying to provoke a response from Snow

"Yes…I just don't know if Emma wants to be in our lives." Snow admitted, this was her biggest fear that Emma had only stayed in town due to obligation, not because she choose too.

Snow was surprised, she was never one to open up so easily but she felt like she needed too since the curse was broken. Snow had tried hiding her fears from everyone, however they were slowly making their way to the surface.

Snow still how doubts whether Emma really wanted her mother or if she wished she never discovered the truth about her family.

"Oh Snow, I can't talk for Emma but just be there for her, I know it must be hard but just let her work things out at her pace and on her terms… I really believe she will want all the things you do." Granny reached out and gently put her hand over Snow's.

"Emma would not have stayed if she didn't want to be with you," Granny reassured Snow with a smile.

Snow smiled at Granny's as she desperately tried to find comfort in her words, but she knew her future with Emma was still so uncertain. Snow knew these feelings would not leave her, she would always have this fear of losing Emma no matter how close she hoped they would get.

"Maybe," Snow replied with a soft smile, she was trying to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just being silly," She sighed gently wiping away the few tears that had escaped down her cheeks. She felt slightly embarrassed.

"No you're not, just let it all out, you will feel so much better for it." Granny said.

"I… I just can't seem do the anything right." Snow cried out. She hadn't meant to say it, the words just slipped out. Strangely she felt so much better finally saying how she felt out loud.

Snow had tried so hard over the last few months to the best by everyone especially Emma.

"She seems to shut down when I get close to her, she won't to let me in, she wears those damn walls as armour. One minute she pushes me away but then she wants me to comfort her then pushes me away again…. I just don't know what to do everything I do seems to be wrong" Snow sobbed. She was now shocked by her own honesty.

Granny tried her best not to look at snow with sad eyes. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Snow, what I've learnt over the years with Red, its easy for them to push you away and tell you they hate you. The hardest thing for them is asking you to be there for them."

Snow sighed ""I really hope so... I'd do anything for her."

"Emma knows that, If she didn't want you in her life she would not be here. Maybe she is just to scared to tell you how she feels. After everything that has happened she's not going to make the first move to make things better…. It's down to you to be her mother Snow. No-one else is going to do it."

A small smile crept onto Snow's face, Granny was right, it was down to her to be a mom to Emma

"Thank you." Snow said as she jumped up from her chair before putting her coat on. She squeezed Granny's hand in gratitude before rushing out of the diner. She was heading home to finally get the long waited answers she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone, sorry its taken me a while to update. **

**Thank you to for all your reviews, they always make me smile. **** I love hearing what you all think and I appreciate all your opinions.**

**I really hope you carry on reading and reviewing my story... Here's the next chapter**

* * *

**Late Nights**

Emma had spent most nights at the Sheriff's office. She had used the excuse that she had a lot on at work. In reality she avoided being at home. Even though the last few days since her birthday had been tolerable, Emma knew Snow would not be able to keep the Mary Margaret pretence up indefinitely.

Emma kept herself occupied most nights by secretly reading Henry's book. She spent hours studying her parent's story over and over. How they met and what they had to forgo to be together. It was so different from the stories she read as a child, it fascinated her.

She always found herself shedding a tear when she read the part about The Huntsman '_Graham'_ she sighed. Graham had sacrificed himself for her mother and Emma would always be truly grateful.

Emma had read the book so much that she knew every line; she couldn't believe how much the pictures looked like her parents. _How could she have been so blind to see? Maybe she did not want to see, even now._

She always cursed herself when she got to the end when she remembered she had torn the last few pages out, burning them.

Emma could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. When she saw the name flash up on the screen she ignored it. The phone continued to ring again and again much to Emma's annoyance. _Why could her mother just let it be?_ Emma felt like she was continually being bombarded by Snow. Emma angrily rejected the call and turned her phone off.

After Emma had calmed down she turned her phone back on. The phone flashed indicating that she had one new voicemail. Putting the phone to her ear Emma listened to the message.

"Emma…. Please come home… we can't keep doing this…we need to talk." Snow's voice sounded distraught. Emma knew Snow was not going away. Why couldn't she be like everyone else who had been in her life and let her down. Emma knew how to cope with rejection but this was something she was not used to. She felt out of her element.

It had gone midnight when Emma finally made it home. There were no lights on in the apartment except the small lamp which rested on the stand next to the sofa. Snow was curled up on the sofa fast asleep. The mug on the side table had gone cold. Her mother had obviously stayed up waiting for her.

Regardless how annoyed Emma felt she couldn't help but smile at the sleeping woman. She quietly placed her bag down on the floor before moving over to the sofa. Noticing the goose bumps on her mother's skin she gently pulled a blanket over Snow to keep her warm.

Emma quietly sneaked her way towards the stairs. She was nearly half way up the stairs when she heard a voice that stopped her in her tracks.

"Emma?" Her mother's voice was firm, gone was the gentle comforting voice Emma was use too. She had been so close to escaping to the bedroom without being caught.

"Yeah?" Emma replied. Her voice was scratchy and tired.

"It's late, where have you been?" Snow asked. Emma recognised the tone and rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood to have this discussion with her mother. Emma turned to see Snow. Her mother's normal calm and pleasant demeanor was gone. Her cheeks were flushed and her arms crossed.

"I was at the station," She replied. Snow rolled her eyes; clearly unimpressed with her daughter's excuses

"Look, I'm tired I just want to go to bed." Emma whined. She was surprised how childish she must have sounded.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? I've been worried sick." Snow snapped back, refusing to let Emma shrug her off so easily.

"I was busy," Emma huffed. "Sorry didn't realise I had a curfew." Emma sarcastically replied. She did not like being treated like a child. Her mother was completely overacting. She was a grown woman.

Snow shook her head in disbelief, "Gosh Emma sometimes you can be so…"

"So what?" Emma snapped interrupting her mother before she could finish.

"Selfish!" Snow shouted shocking both her and Emma at the sudden outburst. She hadn't meant to lose her temper. "It would not have hurt you to at least call." She quickly added in a low voice, hoping she had not woken James or Henry.

"Seriously?" Emma asked her face full of shock and confusion. "We are not having this conversation… you sound just like a mo...

"A Mom?" Snow asked, Emma's eyes instantly dropped to the floor.

"I am a mom, your mom." Snow replied her voice was a mixture of anger and pride.

"I'm not doing this now," Emma shook her head. She was not going to stand here and be lectured by Snow. Emma turned and started to walk back up the stairs.

"Emma! Do not walk away from me…. Emma!" Snow called out, but it was too late Emma had stormed up the stairs slamming the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Emma could feel the glare of the morning sunlight breaking through the curtains. She closed her eyes tightly, refusing the start of a new day.

Emma wrapped the duvet around her body. She pushed her head deeper into the pillow as she tried to get herself back to sleep.

Emma tossed and turned as she tried to get comfortable. She could hear parents and her son's voices coming from downstairs then the sound of the front door closing. Emma groaned to herself it had been another restless night.

Emma pulled the duvet up over her head. Her body was forbidding her to go back to sleep. What happened last night was something she did not want to deal with today.

Emma was now on her back staring up at the ceiling; her minded kept skipping between her parents, Henry and the argument last night. She hated that she could not switch off the thoughts in her head. Emma knew she could not ignore the inevitable any longer; she had to get up and face Snow.

Snow had been up since about five in the morning, unable to get back to sleep with the thoughts of conversation with Granny still fresh in her mind. _It's down to you to be her mother Snow. No-one else is going to do it._

Snow had been disappointed when she came home last night. She was frustrated to find that Emma was out again and after much arguing with James she had decided to call their daughter.

Snow remembered how nervous she was as she waited while the phone rang. She hoped Emma would answer but there was none. Snow had pressed the redial button, no answer. Without a second thought she pressed redial once again. This time it went straight to voicemail. Emma had obviously rejected the call. That's when Snow left a voicemail.

Thinking back constantly ringing Emma was probably not the best idea. She must have looked like a crazy woman, but she could not turn back time.

In the time that Snow had been up she had moved restlessly around the kitchen and the front room, mindlessly fluffing cushions, straightening pictures and constantly staring up the stairs looking for any sign of her daughter.

Snow had managed to rearrange the front room in attempt to avoid watching the clock

Now she found herself waiting. She stared at the clock, each second that ticked by felt like it was taunting her. Snow was fighting her instinct to go up the stairs and wake Emma up. Drag her out of bed and make her talk to her. However after their argument last night she doubted Emma would appreciate the wake up call.

Snow sat down on the chair in the kitchen. Her hands twitched in her lap as she nervously started playing with the gold band around her finger. She still wanted to find some way to distract herself.

Her rational side was telling her to wait, Emma would come down eventually but her mind began to worry. _What if she was pushing too much? Maybe she was_ _pushing Emma away by clinging on too fiercely?_ There were so many things she wanted to say to Emma to find out about her. She just wanted Emma to talk and tell her everything, every last detail of her life; she wanted to know everything there could be to know.

Snow jumped a little when she heard the loud sound of footsteps behind her.

Emma stumbled down the stairs and loudly stomped her way across to the kitchen. Emma was clearly making the point she was still angry. Snow did not react, she just stared.

"Morning," Emma grumbled as she passed her mother. No response. Emma raised her eyebrows _now who's being childish _she thought.

She began to prepare breakfast by banging her bowl and cereal box down on the kitchen unit. Again still no response from Snow.

Emma started to pour the cereal into the bowl _Henry! _Emma groaned to herself, when she realised he had taken all the marshmallows pieces out of the box. Emma smiled, her son was more like her then she would ever admit.

Emma took the chair opposite Snow. She began stuffing her cereal into her mouth, making sure she chewed loudly to provoke a reaction. Still nothing.

Every now and again she looked up at Snow. Emma tried reading her mother, trying to find any sign of what Snow was thinking.

The lack of response was starting to make Emma nervous. She wasn't ready for the silent treatment. Not even a small amount of recognition came from Snow. This was making her anxious.

The expression on Snow's face was blank. Emma couldn't tell if she had a mixture of hurt and confusion on her face but it was not an angry expression.

Not being able to take the frosty atmosphere much longer Emma quickly finished her breakfast. She stood up and made her way over to the sink to wash up.

Snow continued to stare blankly into space; a small frown appeared on her face. All of sudden a thought came to her head, she opened her mouth and said,

"Pumpkin pie."

Emma nearly dropped the bowl in the sink in surprise. She turned round with a confused expression on her face. Snow was now staring directly at her. "What?" She asked trying to hide the tension in her voice.

"Henry's father, you said he liked pumpkin pie…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger. I wasn't too sure on where to go with the story but I've now have it more planned out in my head. **

**I've decided to split this chapter into two. I'm still writing the second part but I was concern it would not be up to standard and I wanted to make sure I was keeping the plot believable. **

**A massive thank you again for the reviews :) Please keep reviewing, all comments and ideas are welcome as they help me to improve. **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter ...The second part will be coming very soon...**

* * *

**Pumpkin Pie**

Emma froze in shock. Her body was motionless. She was completely gob-smacked. Snow had caught her off guard. Her mind was trying to process her mother's words. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut. Emma tried to say something to get herself out of the situation but could not find the words.

Snow watched the colour drain from her daughter's face as she stared wide-eyed at her. Emma was so still that Snow could hardly see if she was breathing.

Emma quickly turned her back to Snow and lent against the kitchen unit for support. She exhaled heavily before she began to speak.

"It was just a made up story I told Henry, it's no big deal." Emma muttered trying to shrug off the topic. However her voice was trembling slightly. Emma could feel her mother's stare burning into her back.

"If it was no big deal, why did you not tell him the truth?" Snow questioned. She knew her daughter was lying to her.

"He's better off not knowing." Emma replied trying to hide the aggravation in her voice. It was none of her mother business.

"Would you have rather not known the truth about your father and me?" Snow continued to push for answers.

Emma spun round and faced Snow "That's different." She replied angrily. "How?" Snow asked.

Emma shook her head. "I'm not having this conversation," She furiously answered as she headed for the stairs.

"No!" Snow shouted as she dashed from her chair and blocked her daughter's route. "You do not get to walk away from me again. I am your mother."

They were mere inches from one another. Snow wanted to throw her arms around Emma, hold her tightly and never let her go. She did not want to give her daughter the chance to leave.

"Move out-of-the-way Snow." Emma said clenching her teeth. She could feel her anger building up inside her.

Snow stood her ground "No. We are going talk Emma, you're my daughter. "Her voice was full of pride and strength.

Emma felt trapped. Her anger had now consumed all of her other feelings along with the fear that she could no longer restrain it.

"You're just the woman who gave birth to me!" Emma snapped. "It doesn't mean anything."

Emma turned away from her mother. She immediately regretted her words; she couldn't believe what she had just said. She did not know why she had said such a hurtful thing. A part of Emma wanted to see how far she could push her mother before she would abandon her again. Snow might be her mom, but that did not mean she had immunity from Emma's aggression.

"No you don't mean that." Snow whispered as she pressed her hands to her chest. Tears slowly started to fill her eyes.

"If you knew the truth…let's just say you would be disappointed to have someone like me as a daughter." Emma's words were bitter and each one cut through Snow like a dagger.

"You're wrong… I love you Emma more than anything and I always will. Whatever you have done in the past or whatever happens now, nothing will ever make me stop loving you." Emma's eyes met with Snow's. Both their faces were now stained with tears.

"Please Emma, just talk to me?" Snow was pleading with her voice and her eyes. She stretched arm trying to touch her daughter, she was pleading with her whole body.

Snow was entirely focused on Emma as she waited for a response. It seemed with every step forward there was a step back. If only they could move forward no matter how slow, it would be worth it.

Emma just stared at her mother. She wished she had made a run for it when she had chance, but now it was too late. Snow's pleading eyes locked onto her as stood between Emma and her chance of escape.

Emma let out a breath she did not know she was holding. She did not know how to start explaining all those years of pain and building barriers. Emma gently nodded, knowing she could no longer run from the past.

"Would you like to sit down?" Snow asked warily as she indicated to the kitchen chairs. The chairs were a good distance away from each other, giving Emma the space she obviously needed. Snow did not want her daughter to feel trapped.

Emma glanced over at the chairs. She tried to process the situation for a moment before accepting her mother's request. She could feel her control of things slowing slipping away and it frighten her. They had both come this far so it would be cowardly to back out now.

Emma finally moved back into the kitchen. She had decided that she could still escape if necessary. Snow breathed a sigh of relief and took the chair opposite Emma.

She could see Emma sat on the edge of the seat and was still clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Neither of them knew how to start with the atmosphere feeling so awkward between them.

Snow remembered that Granny advised her that she would be the one to make the first move. She decided the best way was to start slowly, though this was easier said than done.

Snow took a deep breath, "I don't really know how to do this…" She said softly with a nervous laugh. Snow knew she must have sounded ridiculous after all this was her idea. This was probably the most important conversation in her life and yet she was rambling. Even though she was frustrated with herself Snow continued.

"I mean… I don't know what you want from me…I know what I want… Yet I don't even know how to be a mom or even if you want that from me….but it's what you want that matters"

Snow knew this was making no sense at all. She started to worry that she might be saying the wrong thing.

Emma just sat with a blank expression. Snow could see her daughter was thinking everything though. Knowing that her rambling was not getting them anywhere she decided to ask a direct question.

"How about we start with your childhood?" Snow knew this was another sensitive subject for Emma but they had to start somewhere.

It was now Snow's turn to be silent; she needed to give Emma a chance to speak. She knew she had to be patient, she had to let Emma make her move.

Mother and daughter approached things differently. Snow would ramble on until stopped. However her daughter was more cautious and thought things through first.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Emma tried to think of a way to start. It was so much easier when Snow was doing the talking.

Emma took a deep breath to help build up the confidence she needed.

"I had a family until I was three….I remember them sitting me down and telling they were going to have a baby…I was so excited at thought of having a little brother or sister… It didn't happen … they sent me back." Emma whispered as fresh tears began to fall.

Snow listened so intently to Emma; she could feel her heart beginning to break. She could feel anger building up inside her. _How dare they, treat her precious little girl like that,_ she thought. Snow desperately wanted to comfort her daughter. Emma continued.

"In the next 10 years I moved round about nine or ten times. They never told me the reasons why. If you get 28 days' notice, then you know the reason was the foster carer. I learnt very quickly that it didn't matter is you didn't like the placement, you never got the choice. Some of them are just in it for the money and would lash out you if you got in their way."

Tears continued to fall from Emma's eyes. She remembered how unwanted she felt. She had felt betrayed by the two people who were suppose to love her so much, her parents. Over the years Emma's inability to forgive them grew. She dared not tell Snow this instead she continued to tell her story.

"I got used to going to another new school and another new bunch of kids looking at me. They were always different from me. They were always happy when school was over. Not me. I don't want to leave." Emma could feel her anger rising at the painful memories. She refused to let it take over again though and forced her voice to stay calm.

"When I was fourteen I ended up in a group home. I hated it. I rebelled any chance I could…. This is when I had this done." Emma held her arm out to Snow showing a small flower tattoo on the inside of her left wrist. "I had it done, just to prove that I could."

Snow looked at Emma in surprise, she knew her daughter had a tattoo but did not realise how young her daughter was when she had it. Snow reached out and took Emma's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"I stayed in the group home until I was sixteen. I managed to save up enough money to buy my yellow beetle by doing odd jobs here and there… Soon as I was independent I got in my car a drove as far away as I could…That when I ended up in Tallahassee..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, thank you for all your comments and reviews for my last chapter. I really appreciate all your support and for continuing to follow this story. Sorry I ended on a cliffhanger. **

**I'm very nervous about this chapter but I wanted to get it up before the next episode. I think this was the most challenging chapter so far. I do have an idea who I think Henry's father might be and this probably wont be the last you hear from him in my story. Also I promise to add more Charming and Henry in future chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

**Tallahassee**

Snow refused to take her eyes off Emma. Her body was aching to hold her daughter and never let go. It broke her heart to watch Emma so distressed. The pain in her daughter's eyes was unbearable. Snow was entirely lost on how to go ahead instead she sat in silence listening to her daughter talk.

"The only job I could get was a 24 hour diner… That part I told Henry was true. "Emma sighed. She lightly wrapped her arms around herself for comfort, as she attempted to explain her own thoughts. Tears threatened her eyes again as Emma allowed her emotions to help pull her into the conversation.

"I worked every hour I could… When I wasn't working I would sleep in my car... I wasn't earning enough to afford a place of my own."

Snow nodded gently, she thought back to that night she found Emma in her car and offered her a place to stay. She hated to think her daughter had been homeless.

Snow was entirely focused on her daughter, oblivious to the rest of the world around them. In that moment it was just the two of them no one else mattered. Snow was curious about what Emma would tell her. Every little detail about her daughter fascinated her.

"I mainly worked the night shifts …So many people would come and go; I never really paid any attention until one night." Emma continued.

Emma closed her eyes, the memory of him still so clear in her mind. _He had dark scruffy hair and brown eyes. His always wore a vest top which hugged his body tightly and a loose open shirt. He was a handsome man. _Emma could still remember his smile and how it stole her heart every time she saw it.

"He walked past everyone in the diner and took a seat by the counter. I couldn't help but stare at him. Once he sat down he caught my glance... I didn't even realise I was gawking at him… I was so embarrassed."Emma smiled at the memory. She was so young and naïve.

"I remember everything… His voice, his eyes, his smile…I was swept off my feet in that true fairy-tale kind of way." A tiny laugh escaped her mouth.

Snow tilted her head to one side and gazed lovingly and curiously at her daughter. Emma's face was glowing and it brought a warm smile to Snow's lips.

"I found myself attracted to him. He was older than me. He was very charismatic and I couldn't help but be intrigued by him. Every night he kept coming back. We sat together, we ate together and we even talked together. He would always tease me for wearing glasses."

"Glasses?" Snow interrupted surprised. Emma nodded. Snow cursed herself, Emma had lived with her for over a year and she had never noticed or seen her with glasses.

"He was so similar to me, his mother left when he was very young. After she left his father changed for the worse. So much that he had to get away from him. He had been on his own ever since"

_"Come on, one date?"He asked with that mischievous cheeky grin. _

_"I'm busy."Emma huffed, not wanting to give in to his charm so easily. _

_"Well, no offense but I know you don't have many friends" It annoyed Emma that he emphasize the word 'friends'_

_Emma scoffed at him, "For your information I have plenty of friends." She replied teasingly poking her tongue out as she poured him another cup of coffee. They both chuckled. _

"We went on our first date a week later… I was nervous..." Emma looked down at her hands as she remembered how sweaty her palms were and that butterfly feeling that she got in the pit of her stomach.

_Emma parked up waiting nervously for him to turn up. Her heart skipped when she saw him strolling towards her car. Emma lowered down the passenger window and he poked his head through._

_"Hey you," He grinned as he leant in and kissed her on the cheek. He was also so cocky and confident. _

_"Hey mister, "Emma smiled as her nerves slowly started to disappear. _

_He climbed through the car window. Emma rolled her eyes playfully as she tried to act mad at him. _

_"You could have used the door?" She sarcastically said as she tried to hide the smile growing on her lips. _

_"Where's the fun it that." He winked putting his arm around her shoulder. Emma felt herself tense a little before relaxing back against his arm. _

_"Where are we going?" Emma questioned_

_"Just drive…Trust me," He winked. He was always such a mystery _

"We didn't go anywhere fancy. We drove to the outskirts of town. We just sat there for hours watching the stars and talking about our plans for the future."

_"I don't believe in love." Emma whispered in a soft voice trying to hide her sadness._

_"Seriously?" He asked with raised eyebrows slightly surprised by her confession. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on her leg. _

_"Yeah and NO ONE can prove me otherwise" Emma quickly added playfully pushing his hand away. _

_He pulled Emma closer and whispered in her ear "No one?" He questioned making goose-bumps appear on Emma's skin. _

_Their eyes met carefully, the next instant Emma arms were sliding around his neck, clasping him to her. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Emma tilted her head slightly and responded after the initial shock, her hands moved onto his shoulders and clutched at his vest as the kiss intensified to a level neither hadn't thought possible. He gripped her waist, pressing her to him_

_Their eyes met again briefly, and she smiled at him, a real smile this time, He closed his eyes and brushed his lips across hers. There was frenzy next, belts unfastened and their clothes were hurriedly disregarded._

_He put one arm around Emma's shoulder, holding her to him. Emma leaned her head against his chest. They sat there for a while, faces flushed pink. They were both speechless at the enormity of what had just happened. What had they done…_

"Then…well… you know" Emma felt slightly embarrassed when her mother shook her head puzzled, Snow was not getting what she was hinting at. "One thing led to another," Emma's cheeks flushed a dark shade of pink and her eyes darted away from Snow's; she had never been very good at holding eye contact for very long.

"Oh." Snow whispered when she realised. Both women felt slightly awkward. They had talked about relationships in the past but that was before they knew they were mother and daughter.

"We were young and foolish at the time… but I felt comfortable with him and safe. In just a short time, I knew that I had grown deep feelings for this him. I had never felt like this before. For the first time, I felt loved. We continued seeing each other, before and after work. The next few months I found myself getting more exhausted… I just thought it was down to how many hours I had worked. I was tired all the time and I could hardly keep anything down… I ignored all the signs… I guess I was in denial.

_'Pregnant!' Emma stared at the result bewildered, she couldn't be._

_She moved her hand over her abdomen. There was a little baby growing inside of her. It was unbelievable. They were too young for this..._

Emma tried to hold back the tears; however the sadness crept into her words nonetheless.

"I remember staring at the pregnancy kit terrified. I couldn't decide if I felt happy and excited or shocked, confused and upset… I could barely provide for myself let alone a child. I arranged to meet him in an abandon car park later that day. I nervously waited for him; I had no idea how I was going to tell him."

Snow opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words. Snow could tears of hurt and anger tumbled from Emma's eyes, as her daughter struggle to continued.

"Before I knew it a police officer was holding a gun up at me, I was terrified. I did not understand what was happening. The officer made me open the boot of my car. Inside there was loads of stolen goods.. I swear to you Snow I had never seen them before… I had been set up."

_The police had spoken to her for over an hour. Emma's mind was numb. She had repeated her version of events what felt like a million times. There was no record of him, he didn't exist. _

_Emma couldn't believe what was happening to her. As she sat in the cell, she cast her mind back to the events of the previous hours, wondering what she had done to deserve such bad luck. _

"I had so many hopes and dreams when I finally left foster care, now months later I was sitting alone in a cell, I she couldn't understand how I could ever have so trusting. Emma's voice began to rise as she continued, tears filled her eyes; the despair at how she felt in that moment was overwhelming.

_The door to the cell opened and an officer stepped in. He sadly looked at Emma. The young girl looked completely terrified and out of her depth. _

_"Can I use the phone?" Emma asked the officer. _

_The man nodded. "OK, but be quick."_

_Emma nervously picked up the phone and dialled his number; she held the phone to her ear and listened as it rang. No one picked up. It was true, he was gone. _

"I spent the next few months in jail. The thought of having to have my baby in prison… well I never been so scared in my life… I had nothing, how could I look after a child when I was still one myself… That's why I decided to give the baby up for adoption.

_Suddenly Emma felt a feeling in her stomach. Her Baby was moving for the first time. She moved her hand to her ever-growing bump and tenderly held it there, feeling for the tiny movement inside. It was like the Baby had read her thoughts. Emma knew she had to give her child their best chance._

The hurt in her daughter's eyes was horrendous. Snow felt like someone had grabbed her by the throat and they were squeezing tighter and tighter with every passing second, making it impossible to breathe. She was entirely at a loss about how to comfort her daughter. Emma was so ashamed she wouldn't even look at her.

Snow desperately wanted to take the pain away, make the pain stop for both of them. However Snow made no attempt to wipe her daughter's tears away, she knew Emma had to get everything out no matter how torturous it was to watch.

_Tears fell down Emma's cheeks as she became aware of a weight in her arms. She closed her eyes shut. The tiny bundle in her arms stirred._

_When Emma finally opened her eyes she were__ met with brown eyes that were so much like his father's. _

_The tiny baby turned his head towards his mother's chest, seeking comfort. Her young son began to wail. Her son's cries went straight through her. _

_It was the first time in Emma's life that she felt a strong sense of responsibility. Gently she rocked the tiny bundle. Her son's cries softened. _

_"That's better, huh Kid?" Emma's whispered soothing her baby. _

_She looked at her baby son. He was so small and handsome. His eyes were big and full of life. Emma gently rubbed her baby's tiny hand with her thumb. She was amazed how soft his skin felt. She was slightly shocked when his tiny hand grabbed onto her thumb. _

_Then he was gone. __Emma cried, more the she thought possible. No matter how much she wanted her son, she could not be selfish, she wanted him to have everything she couldn't give him. She sat in silence in her hospital bed with empty arms. She could still hear her son's cries ringing in her ears._

"That's when I decided to make something of my life. I wanted to prove myself. I wanted to show I could be a success at something... I knew one day he would come looking for me and I wanted to be someone he would be proud of…. I did not once think I was not making the wrong choice so you can imagine how I felt when Henry turned up at my door ten years later… Well you know the rest"

As Emma words came to a stop. Emma sighed. After of these years of using her guard to protect herself, it was now standing in the way of the one thing she had always wanted. This was the reason she built the walls in the first place. She wanted her family. She wanted her mom.

Snow could see the conflicting expression on her daughter's face. She felt her heart skip as Emma's eyes met her own. The last thing Snow wanted to do was to upset her daughter, but she needed to tell Emma how she felt, she needed to make sure her daughter knew should would always be there for her, no matter what.

"Emma?" Snow spoke softly to get her daughters attention. Emma jumped a little at the sound of her mother's voice. She had been completely lost inside her own thoughts.

"Yes?" Emma whispered. The whisper was so quiet it would have gone unheard if Snow had not have watched her daughter so intently.

There was probably nothing Snow could say now to ease her daughter's heartbreak, but she couldn't give on Emma. Maybe all Emma needed was to feel safe and secure.

"Emma, I need you to know that I will always be there for you. Whatever you want from me, I'll be that for you and whenever you need me, I'll be there. That will never change, no matter what ever happens, no matter how much you push me away…" Snow paused, she was unsure if she was saying the right thing.

Snow caught a glimpse of Emma's eyes. Her heart jumped gain when she saw the there was something different about Emma. Her daughter looked completely open; her eyes were soft and inviting. There was a spark in her Emma's that she had not seen before.

For the first time Snow felt as if she could read Emma, there was no shield protecting her emotions, maybe they did have hope after all.

All of sudden Emma burst into a flood of happy tears and practically flung herself into Snow's arms , Emma's actions shocked both of them. Snow staggered in surprise for a moment. "Oh," She gasped.

She wrapped her arms firmly round Emma's body, pressing her child close to her. Tears were now flowing from her eyes. She clutched Emma tightly in her arms. Relief washed over her, she had finally said the right thing to her daughter.

Emma buried her face into Snow's shoulder as the two of them cried together. Emma could not believe after everything she had done in the past and her behaviour in the last few months, her mother still wanted her. Emma felt slightly guilty that she had left certain parts about her past out, but she still wasn't fully ready to tell her mother the whole story yet.

Snow stroked Emma's hair, unable to believe that her daughter was holding her daughter in her arms.

"Oh Emma" Snow murmured, kissing the top of her hair, the feeling of happiness and warmth overcame her. The love she had for this broken little girl took her breath away. "Emma, my Emma" she murmured again, pressing her cheek against the top of Emma's head as she gently rocked her baby.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow... thank you so much for all your reviews... I really appreciate your lovely comments and feedback. And thank to everyone who is following my story.**

**I still want to explore more into Emma's past... so hopefully there will be more to come... anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter.. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas I would love to hear from you. **

* * *

**Sorry**

Snow's arms clasped tightly round Emma's body. Snow could still feel her daughter's body shake as she cried into her shoulder. Snow gently moved her hand to stroke Emma's hair and whispered soothingly into her ear.

"I'm so sorry," Snow whispered in a hushed voice.

Emma buried her head further into Snow's shoulder. Her mother's arms were strong and comforting. She allowed her mother to support her weight. Emma's cries slowly began to die down. Her breathing started to relax as it returned to a steady rhythm. Emma felt calm as her mother held her close.

Snow continued to rock her daughter gently in her arms. She wished this moment would never end. She could hear her daughter's cries quieting down. They stayed that way for a few moments.

Snow softly gave Emma a squeeze before releasing her daughter from their tight embrace. The sight of Emma took Snow's breath away. She was so in awe of her daughter that she couldn't help but stare.

Emma's face was flushed as she felt her mother's eyes on her. Emma kept her head bowed as she bit her lip. She felt a wash of guilt overcome her. She felt terrible that she had only told her mother half of the story. She wasn't ready to reveal the whole truth yet.

Emma took a moment to regain her composure. This was not how she had planned their conversation to end. Gradually she raised her eyes to look up at Snow. She locked eyes with her mother.

Snow felt her heart race at the sight of her beautiful daughter. She reached up and tucked a loose strand of Emma's hair behind her ear. Emma let out a nervous shy laugh which made a tender smile appear on Snow's face. They both sat in silence for a moment.

Snow stared into Emma eyes and she could see a glimmer of hope sparkle in her daughter's eyes, only for a moment before it disappeared.

"I'm so sorry Emma… For everything," Snow whispered her voice filled with remorse. She could not blame Emma's anger and resentment but she would do everything in her power to fix it. Snow took her daughter's hand in hers as she gently stroked her thumb over it.

Snow reached out and brushed her fingertips over Emma's tear-stained cheek as they continued to gaze at each other. Snow was hesitated for moment, waiting for Emma to push her hand away, rejecting her touch. Instead Emma reached out and put Snows hand on her cheek. She pressed her mother's hand against her face, holding it there. Emma closed her eyes as she took comfort from her mother's warm touch.

"It's not your fault… I made my own mistakes." Emma murmured softly

This feeling was what both Snow and Emma had longed for ever since the curse had been broken. It felt like a dream. Never once did Emma believed this was possible, she had found her mother and more importantly she wanted her.

Snow did not want to break this delicate bubble they had created but there was one more thing pressing in her mind. Nervously she took a deep sharp breath.

"I think you should be honest with Henry, he'll understand." Snow instantly regretted her words when she saw Emma's smile drop and her eyebrows crease.

Emma let go of her mother's hand. "He doesn't need to know." She muttered

Snow sadly breathed how could they start to mend their family on the back of lies, "Emma you need to tell him…"

"Tell him what exactly…"Emma snapped

"Emma!" Snow interrupted with a sense of panic in her voice. Emma continued.

"Your father was no hero… he was nothing more than a common thief who left his pregnant girlfriend to take the blame for his mistakes…." Emma stopped when she saw her mother's eyes widen

"What?" Emma questioned as she followed her mother's gaze behind her.

James and Henry stood in the doorway. A confused James stood with one hand holding a cake box and the other on Henry's shoulder. Henry looked horrified.

"Henry?" Emma choked as her whole body froze. She opened her mouth to speak but her mind went blank.

"You lied… you lied to me…" Henry cried. He broke free from his Grandfather's hold and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. All three of them jumped when they heard the door slam.

Emma face went pale, she raised her hand to cover her racing heart as she tried to process what had just happened.

"Emma?" Snow said. Emma ignored her mother's concerned voice and made her way towards the stairs.

A very confused James looked over to Snow, "Ok, what have I missed?" He asked.

* * *

Emma shakily made her way up the stairs, her legs were shaking and she struggled to find her footing. Emma tried taking a slow deep breath to calm her nerves, getting up the stairs felt like the longest walk of her life and all she could hear was her heart thumping.

When she finally reached the bedroom she suddenly felt paralysed, Emma had no idea what to say to her son. She closed her eyes as her thoughts raced in her head.

_A twenty-one year old Emma sat on a worn down bench in a park. She should have done all the things every normal twenty-one year old should be doing, living it up, having fun at parties, meeting new people. However she was more alone than ever. _

_She sat watching the children playing in the park. She focused on one child, a young boy about the same age her son would be now. She watched as he skipped and jumped around the park. "Mommy, mommy," He called out as he ran up to an older woman. She watched as the woman picked the small boy up and twirled him round in the air, his laughter made Emma's heart swell. _

_Small tears trickled down her cheeks. Emma quickly brushed them away… No! I made the right choice!_

Emma opened the bedroom door slowly. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew deep down she did not want to deal with what was waiting on the other side. She wished she could start the day again.

The room was dim; Emma could see the tiny figure curled up on the bed. Henry's back was turned away from her, the sounds of his sobs broke her heart.

_This is how Snow must have felt _Emma thought. Clearly Henry was upset with her and he had every right to be.

"Henry?" Emma cautiously called out, her tone as gentle as possible. She saw his body jump a little at the sound of her voice.

"Go away," he whimpered.

"Come on Kid… I need to talk to you" Emma desperately wanted to make things ok again.

"No you're a liar… You're just like her..." Henry shouted refusing to look at Emma.

Emma stepped back slightly; her heart was racing as she looked at her distressed son.

_I deserved that! _She thought. It almost killed her being compared to Regina. But she understood Henry's anger. Emma knew she would take anything Henry wanted to throw at her.

Emma began to walk slowly towards the end of the bed. Her son's shoulders were all hunched up and his face was buried in the pillow, making it impossible for her to see his face. Emma carefully sat down when she reached the bedside, she did not take her eyes off Henry.

"I'm sorry Henry… I was just trying to protect you… But you're right I shouldn't have lied." Emma's sadly whispered. Henry's back was still turned away as he rested on the edge of the bed.

Emma continued, "Your father made a lot of mistakes... to be fair we both did…"

"He was a thief?" Henry asked turning to face Emma; his eyes red and puffy from crying so much.

"He did what he could to survive… we're both guilty of that… I'm not proud of it Henry…I'm not proud of the person I used to be… but we did love each other... I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt you." Emma pleaded. She had to try to make her young son understand.

"I know you are" Henry murmured back with a sniffle.

Emma reached out and brushed her fingers against Henry's cheek down to his chin. "Henry look at me…" She gently lifted his head until their eyes met.

"I want you to know you were made with love and I have no regrets about that... not ever." Emma implored her words to Henry. She wanted to reassure him that she loved him more than anything.

Henry bit his lip nervously before asking his mother a question "Do you hate him?"Emma's eyes widen in surprise, his question caught her off guard.

"Um.." She stuttered. "I wont lie to you Henry, our relationship wasn't perfect... but he gave me the you and a part of me will always love your father for that." Emma tried to hold back the tears,even though 11 years had passed everything still felt so raw.

A small smile crept onto Henry's lips as he pulled his mother into a hug. Emma breathed with relief. Henry let his body collapse into Emma's warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. Emma reacted instantly wrapping her arms tightly round Henry as he rested his head on her chest. Emma let her hand ruffle through Henry's hair as she held onto him as tight as she could.

A comfortable silence had fallen between them, both happy and contented to simply be close to each other.

Emma sighed, "When you asked me if I had something of his…" Henry looked up at Emma "I don't… but you do… you have his eyes." She smiled at him.

"Really?" Henry asked. Emma gently nodded. It was the first thing she had noticed when she first saw Henry on her doorstep. A big grin appeared on Henry's face.

Emma settled them carefully against the head of the bed. Henry curled up against Emma, his head tucked under her chin.

"I do have one more question…" Henry began. "Did he really like pumpkin pie?"

Emma laughed softly, "Yes he did," She smiled "I do have one story I could tell you." Henry's eyes lit up with excitement. Emma turned slightly and rested her head on her arm.

"Your father invited me to thanksgiving. It was just him and me. I knew he liked pumpkin pie so I decided to stay after my shift to make a pie for dinner. I roasted the pumpkins and made the crust from scratch.. I was so impressed with myself the pie came out like one of those pictures in the magazines."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry raised his eyebrows in disbelief while a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"What? I'm not that bad at baking..." Emma protested making Henry snort.

"Anyway when he bit into it he pulled a strange face…" Emma pulled her funny face making her son laugh.

"I forgot to add the sugar… it was awful… but he ate it anyway, he said it was best pumpkin pie he ever had." Emma smiled, even though things ended badly between them she did have some good memories.

The two of them sat that way for a while, enjoying the warmth of their bodies. The silence was interrupted by the sound of Henry's belly rumbling. They both could not help but giggle.

"Hungry kid?" Emma chuckled. Henry broke free from Emma's arms and jumped off the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" Emma asked slightly shocked by the sudden movement.

"I forgot… Grandpa brought pie from Granny's,"

"What kind of pie?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow.

"Pumpkin of course," He shouted back as he raced down the stairs. Emma smiled before following her son down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone. First all I apologise for the long delay in updating this story. A massive thank you for your continue support and reviews I do really appreciate it :) **

**I might change my plans for Emma's history slightly after 2x06 but there will be lots more to come. I had a few requests to add Charming into the story more so this chapter is for you... There will be more Snow and Emma moments to come too.**

**Also I have started writing an Emma/Neal fic called 'If you don't love me just pretend.' If you have time check it out... would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Thanks again ... Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Late Night Patrol**

Emma shifted in her seat slightly trying to get comfortable. She had sat in the same place for about an hour and her bum had started to become numb. There had been a late night call to the station about a disturbance in the forest that needed investigating urgently.

As it was so late at night Charming had insisted on going with her. After a long debate with both her parents Emma had given in and agreed to let her father come along. They sat in the sheriff's car for on the border of the town waiting to see something. Emma rubbed her hands together trying to keep warm.

The two of them had talked for a while about trivial things but had now fallen into a long silence. As the silence remained they both started to become less comfortable with it.

Every now and again Charming would glance over at Emma. Feeling her father's eyes on her she looked the other way. She stared out the window, fixing her eyes on the woods hoping to see something.

As the discomfort grew, Emma started to remember why she wanted to go alone. Being trapped in a silent vehicle with her father was not what she wanted right now. She wanted to be at home in the warm, with her son, even more now she dropped the bombshell of his father on him. Emma just wanted to be close to Henry as much as possible.

Noticing his daughter had become lost in her own thoughts; Charming reached over and pushed her shoulder playfully.

"You're not very talkative tonight." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry… I'm just tired," Emma yawned. She could feel the stress from earlier catching up with her. "It's been a long day."

Charming nodded in agreement. "Um… your mother, Snow, told me about… well you know…" Charming stumbled over his words. He knew this was a difficult subject for Emma and now seeing the frown form on her face, he slightly regretted bringing it up.

"What did she tell you?" Emma sharply asked as she shuffled awkwardly in her seat. She refused to make eye contact with her father. It annoyed her that Snow had discussed their earlier conversation this with him. She was not ready for everyone to know about something that was still so painful and personal. Even though Charming was her father, he had not earned that level of trust yet.

"Not much... Sorry I should not have brought it up." He quickly shrugged off the topic.

"No… it's ok. I get it you and Snow share things…" Emma replied trying to hide her annoyance in her voice. Dealing with one parent today was enough, she didn't really have any patience to deal with the other one as well.

"I just hope I haven't scarred Henry for life." She mumbled. She still felt so guilty that she lied to him.

Charming chuckled. "He's a strong kid. He'll be fine… It's you we're worried about."

Emma looked at him in surprise. "Me? I can take care of myself." She didn't like the thought of being dependent on anyone.

"I know… you just like your mother." He pointed out.

Emma snorted. "We are nothing alike."

"Of course not, you're stubborn, headstrong, smart, funny and brave. Nothing like Snow at all." He sniggered.

"Ok maybe a little bit," Emma muttered.

Charming recognised the expression on his daughter's face. It was the same one her mother pulled when she was frustrated.

"You know we're not going to stop bugging you. We've waited twenty-nine years to be your parents and you're just going to have to find away to deal with it." Charming joked. Unlike Snow he was not going to step carefully round Emma.

"If everything gets too much for you or if you get if you get too stressed then tell us. I know we are great and all … But unfortunately we are not mind readers." He playfully said as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Charming could not help but feel sad when he noticed Emma's body tense due to his touch.

"But in all seriousness Emma, Snow and I are there for you whenever you need us. I know it isn't easy. But we can try to work at it together, as a family" Charming said smiling gently at her. Emma slowly nodded with agreement as she started to fidget, uncomfortably in her seat. This was all getting too much for her.

Trying to change the conversation to a lighter mood he quickly added, "And if Henry's father or any other guy in general comes near you again he will have me to deal with." He winked.

Emma laughed and playfully rolled her eyes. "I don't think you need to worry, the only man in my life right now is Henry… But thank you."

Emma could not help but smile. She could picture Charming scaring off potential boyfriends. However she had a funny feeling they would have to get past Snow as well.

Relaxing slightly Emma sat back in her seat "I don't think we are going to see anything tonight… Who was it that made that call?" She asked.

"I don't know, they never left a name and I did not recognise the voice." He replied

"Well, I think we should give up and go home." It was getting even later now and Emma could feel herself getting more and more tired.

"Ok but you look exhausted so I'm driving." Charming insisted, he was not going to take no for an answer. Emma was too tired to argue with her father.

The street lamps illuminated the road ahead. Charming could feel his eyes' starting to feel heavy. Tiredness was now catching up with him as well. He glanced over to Emma, who was now sleeping peacefully with her head resting against the window. He could see the apartment ahead of them and sighed knowing he would have to wake her soon.

"That was a complete waste of time," Emma moaned as they entered the apartment. She rubbed her eyes trying to wipe the sleep out of them.

Snow looked up from the kitchen table. Her grandson had gone to bed over an hour ago however she had waited up for her husband and daughter to return.

"I'm guessing you didn't find anything?" She asked before taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

Emma shook her head as she removed her jacket.

"Do you want me to make you something? Hot drink?" Snow asked as she jumped up from her seat. She began to start fussing around in the kitchen.

"No!" Emma answered abruptly. "Thanks... I think I'm just going to go straight to bed. " She quickly added realising how harsh she sounded. Emma headed straight towards the stairs. She just wanted to get upstairs to her son.

"Goodnight Emma," Snow gently called out.

"Goodnight." Emma grumbled as she stomped her way up the stairs. Ending the day how she started it.

Both Snow and Charming watched her until she was out of sight. Charming turned to face Snow who gave him a suspicious look. He could not hide the grin that appeared on his face.

"Ok! What is that look for?" He asked raising his eyebrow pretending to act confused.

"There wasn't any message from the station was there… you made it up?" Snow accused him.

Charming pulled a hurt face then smiled. "Ok you busted me; I just wanted to spend time with her."

Snow smiled. She understood her husband actions. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Charming returned the hug and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Snow layed her head against his warm hard chest. He place a small tender kiss onto of her head before whispering in her ear.

"We'll get there Snow, I promise you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, this is the second update this week... and I am writing the next chapter which should be up shortly. (I've also updated my Emma/Neal story)**

**Thank-you so much for your reviews and thank you to all my followers, its great to see your sticking with my story :)**

**I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I enjoyed writing Emma/Charming moments so there might be more to come...**

**Hope you enjoy the next installment... **

* * *

Snow stared up at the ceiling below her daughter's bedroom. The only sound that could be heard was Charming's gentle snores next to her. The dim light of dawn was breaking through the curtains, casting shadows on the walls.

For the first time in weeks Snow had fallen asleep straight away last night. Like Emma she had also felt emotional drained from yesterday's conversation. She had slept for hours, but now she was wide awake.

Her mind was racing with hundreds of thoughts and emotions all at once. _Was the talk with Emma real? Did she finally get through to her daughter? Where did they go from here?_

She led there for a while and listened to the sounds of husband breathing next to her. She let out a sad sigh when she heard the bang of the front door as it closed. Snow knew it was Emma escaping the apartment early again. Emma had not really talked to Snow after Henry and Charming had come home and interrupted their talk. She could not help but worry that Emma was retreating again.

Snow sat up slowly, removing the sheets from her body. She slipped her feet gently out of the bed onto the cold floor. She tiptoed past the bed making sure not to wake Charming and made her way to the kitchen.

She clicked on the kettle as she rubbed her forehead. There was still so much to deal with and Snow did not know where to start. She had spent hours imagining what their family reunion would be like but nothing she had thought of was a hard as this.

The kettle hissed loudly as it boiled making Snow jump out of her daydream. She poured the hot liquid into a mug and made herself a cup of coffee.

She moved over to the kitchen table holding her mug tightly in her hand. Something on the table caught her eye. It was a small piece of paper.

Her eyes fluttered over the paper, it was a note from Emma.

_Just to let you know, I've gone for a run. Should be back in time for breakfast Emma x _

A small smile crept onto Snow's lips. Emma had not just got up early to avoid them and more importantly she had left a note. Snow felt so silly at being ridiculously happy over something as simple as a note. But it was a tiny breakthrough.

Her smile remained she blew the steam off her mug. She knew it would not be long until the boys would be awake. She stared down at the note again, her eyes stopped at the word 'Breakfast'

Her eyes widen in excitement, she will be having breakfast with her daughter.

* * *

Emma came to a halt when she saw the apartment just her ahead of her. Emma had woken early. She had glanced over to the clock on the bedside table, it was only 5am. It was far to early to get up but to late to try to go back to sleep.

Emma wasn't tired anyway. Not wanting to wake Henry next to her. Emma decided to do something she had done in ages, go for a jog.

Before leaving the apartment she remembered to leave a note on the kitchen table. She had taken on board her previous argument with Snow and thought it would be wise to let her mother know where she was.

Normally running helped her clear her mind. She had been cooped up inside and needed a change of scenery. She had so much nervous energy inside her that needed burning off.

She knew her mother would be awake now. Emma took a deep breath and slowly made her way towards home.

* * *

Snow fluttered round the kitchen, trying to make everything perfect for when her daughter returned. Unable to wait till Emma made an appearance Charming had suggested taking Henry to the diner for breakfast. Snow did not object to the idea, she felt a bit guilty for wanting Emma all to herself.

She knew they'd had breakfast together many time before, but that was with different. They turned a very big corner yesterday and she wanted everything to be perfect.

Soon as the idea popped into Snow's head she had rushed to get dress and get to the store before Emma got back. She had brought nearly everything in the store and had enough food to fed the whole Charming clan for the month. Not knowing what Emma would want to eat, she brought a mixture of everything.

Snow quickly made herself another hot drink before taking a seat at the table again. She did not want it to look like she had made a big effort as she was concerned this will make Emma feel pressured. All she had to do now was wait.

Snow jumped a little when the front door opened. Emma entered the apartment slighty hot and flustered from her run.

Snow smiled, "When did you get up?" She asked trying to act casual.

Emma shrugged, "Um.. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a run… where is everyone?" Emma asked noticing the apartment was silent.

"Oh they went to the diner for breakfast." Snow answered.

"You could have gone with them… you didn't have to wait for me."

"I wanted too," Snow smiled.

Emma returned the smile, "Well let me just have a shower, I won't be long."

With a fresh pair of clothes and a towel Emma made her way to the bathroom. She turned the shower on. It did not take long for the room to fill with steam. Climbing into the shower, Emma let the hot water wash over her. She closed her eyes. The hot water slowly began to wash away the tension in her body. Her muscles began to relax. Her mind cleared of all the stress and worry. Everything around her became quiet and the only sound was the humming coming from the shower.

Washed and dressed, Emma quickly dried her hair with the towel. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and made her way out of the bathroom. Emma made her way downstairs.

Snow appeared from the kitchen with a smile "Hungry?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Firstly I would like to say a massive THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story... I'm nearly at 200 reviews which is amazing! Thank you for your continue support. I would like to dedicated this chapter to all for you.**

**Sorry the last chapter was short, it was more of a filler chapter for this one. I hope enjoy it. **

* * *

Snow's warm inviting smile remained as she waited to hear Emma's answer. Emma looked around the apartment nervously. She looked at everything to avoid looking at her mother.

Emma all of sudden felt awkward and embarrassed. She stayed frozen on the spot, afraid to move. All the moments of yesterday came flooding back. Emma felt ashamed. Her conversation with her mother and Henry were the toughest conversations of her life. She had shared some of her most painful memories with Snow. She remembered the way her mother had held her. It was the first time she fully let her guard down and allowed Snow to be close to her since their reunion. Somehow it had not seemed real, it was like a dream. But it had been real and here they were again.

Snows smile dropped a little. She was unsure why Emma had all of sudden became shy and nervous it was so unlike her. Emma answered her mother's question with a tiny nod but remained guarded at the bottom of the stairs.

Snow tried to ignore the sudden change in her daughter's mood, hoping she was not the one who had caused it.

Snow stood there in silence for a few seconds, hoping Emma would say something. Her daughter's stillness was starting to worry her. She noticed her daughter's body stiffen as she approached her. Again Snow chose to ignore it, sadly she was getting used to it. She tenderly placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. Snow was expecting to feel Emma flinch under her touch and back away from her. But to her surprise she felt her daughter's body relax.

Snow tried to hide her elation that her touch had eased Emma's discomfort. But she could not hide the big smile on her face. Snow tilted her head to the side and tried to get eye contact with Emma. Snow gently brushed the loose hair from Emma's fringe and tucked it behind her ear. Snow was enjoying being allowed to be this close to her daughter.

"Emma, what's wrong?" She spoke softly; her hand now moved to stroke Emma's cheek.

"It's nothing just me being stupid…" Emma mumbled and played with the loose thread on her jumper.

"It's just after everything I told you... and my behaviour over the last few months… I'm surprised you still want me." Emma stuttered a little, she was afraid of rejection. Snow could feel her daughter's body trembling slightly.

"What?" Snow was completely confused by Emma's confession. _How could she think that?_

"Emma, of course we want you." Snow exclaimed. No matter how many times she had said it, Emma just did not seem to believe her. However she could understand Emma's reluctance, she had been let down time and time again in the past.

"James and I want nothing more than to be your parents." Snow smiled

"I know I can be a nag but I just want to get to know you… Spend time with you." Snow took Emma's face in her hands. Emma leaned into her mother's palms, enjoying her mother's warmth on her face.

Snow's eyes soon found her Emma's. She looked deeply into her daughter's eyes, "There is nothing I want as much as you. I want us to be mother and daughter more than anything."

Emma's eyes soften a little and half of a small smile started to appear on her face.

"Listen to me Emma," Snow voice was now strong and firm. "As long as we are honest which each other and talk about it we can get through anything, together"Snow stopped to take a breath; she was running out of ways to tell Emma how she felt.

She watched the glint of light return to Emma's eyes. Snow instantly smiled. This was the real Emma. No longer guarded or hidden behind those walls of hers. She had never looked as beautiful as she did right now.

"And right now I really want to make you breakfast," Snow smiled again.

A small laugh left Emma's lips as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok then." She sighed. Emma felt so foolish but she couldn't help all these insecurities she had. Why couldn't she just accept that her parents and son wanted her.

Snow gently indicated for them to move into the kitchen. She kept her hand gently on Emma shoulder not wanting to break contact with her little girl.

"Right then," Snow said as she walked over to the fridge. Snow opened the fridge door and poked her head inside. "What do you fancy?" She called out over her shoulder.

"Um… I'll have anything you're having, I'm not fussy." Emma answered as she took a seat at the table.

"Well… we pretty much have everything," Snow answered as looked over all the different ingredients she had brought earlier.

"I can cook you something?" She suggested as she turned round to face Emma.

Emma shook her head, "You don't have to go to that much trouble." She did not want to be a burden on her mother and to be honest she was not that hungry. But she did not want to be rude.

"How about some waffles and bacon?" Snow asked cheerfully. She did not want Emma to know how much effort she had put into this simple task.

"Yeah ok… sounds good to me." Emma answered.

She watched as Snow darted round the kitchen. She could not help but laugh as her mother as banged the pots and pans down as she searched for a mixing bowl.

Her mother was getting herself all flustered and she could hear her cursing Charming under her breath. He reorganised the kitchen cupboards without telling her.

Hearing a small giggle behind her Snow turned around. Her heart raced at the sight of her daughter. Emma's eyes were bright and sparkled with life. It was something Snow had waited so long to see.

"What's so funny?" Snow huffed playfully as a smile appeared on her face.

"Sorry … it's nothing." Emma laughed again, the giggles taking over her.

"Would you like some help?" Emma asked after her chuckles had died down. Snow happily accepted the offer.

Emma walked over to the kitchen counter. A large bowl, flour, milk, eggs and sugar was neatly laid out. She could not how understand what her mother was fussing about.

Emma looked over all the ingredients. Snow noticed the uncertainty grow on her daughter's face.

"Ok, what am I doing?" Emma asked. She had managed to defeat a dragon and break the curse but she did not have a clue how to make waffles. In the past she just brought ready made ones and put them in a toaster.

Snow smile again warmly at Emma, "Well, first you need to put the ingredients into the bowl," she answered trying her best not to sound patronising.

Emma raised her eyebrow _Really? _She thought. Snow let out a tiny laugh.

Snow watched intently as Emma began emptying the contents into the bowl. Snow passed a whisk to Emma. Snow stood back and watched as Emma attacked the bowl with the whisk causing the mixture to go everywhere.

"Um… I think I might need a little help," Emma said as she realised she had more flour on her then in the bowl.

Snow face lit up with excitement at the thought of teaching her daughter something, even if it was something as simple as making waffle batter.

"Gently …. Like this," Snow instructed as she moved her hand over Emma's.

Emma let her mother take her hand in hers. Snow gently moved Emma's hand in a circular motion. The mixture slowly started to turn into a sticky batter.

Snow than showed Emma what to do next. The conversation between them was light and fun as they continue to make breakfast. Emma told Snow of her disastrous past cooking attempts which had them both in fits of giggles.

"Do you think turned out ok?" Emma asked placing the plates down onto the table. Snow took the seat opposite.

"They look great," Snow replied.

"You have tasted them yet," Emma added. Both women started to tuck into their breakfast.

"Mmm… These are good… really good," Emma said as she piled the waffles into her mouth. She felt very impressed with herself

Snow smiled. "You did a great job." She said before taking another bite.

"Couldn't have done it without you…. We make a good team." Emma replied.

Snow stopped and looked at Emma. She couldn't believe how perfect the morning was going. Having breakfast with Emma was better than she could have imagined.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, t****hank you for all your reviews, they do mean a lot to me and I love hearing from you. I really hope you continue following this story.**

**I'm ****worried the standard might have slipped a little and I didn't mean for this chapter to be as long as it is, but once I started writing I couldn't stop lol.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter... feedback is always appreciated**

* * *

Snow breathed out in relief that she had managed to have a successful morning with her daughter. They had succeeded in having breakfast together without it turning into an argument and one of them storming off.

Snow glanced up from her empty plate and looked across the table at Emma. Noticing her mother staring at her Emma averted her eyes down to the floor. She could feel her shyness starting to creep back.

The distraction of making breakfast had helped both of them deal with their feelings of uneasiness. However this feeling was now coming back as they now sat in silence. Snow gently bit her lip as loads of thoughts and questions entered her head.

Even though Emma had opened up to her yesterday, she wanted to know more. She wanted to know every little detail about her daughter. The morning had gone far better than planned and Snow did not want to ruin it by pushing Emma too far. Instead she just played with her fork and she tried to think of something to say.

"Did you do this much when you were younger?" The question just rolled off Snow lips.

"What?" Emma asked. The random question had confused her. "Have breakfast?" She questioned.

"No I meant bake or cook… did you bake much when you were younger?" Snow wanted to disappear when she heard herself asking Emma the most ridiculous question in the world. Of all the things to ask this was the best she could come up with. The silence had made her panic a little. She knew Emma's childhood was a delicate subject and she could curse herself for being so careless.

Cringing Snow looked up at Emma. She was surprised to see a small smile on her daughter's face.

Emma did not know whether to laugh or pretend to be baffled. If she was honest she was relieved that her as mother was feeling just as nervous as she was.

"Um… No not really." Emma answered. She noticed Snow's face drop.

"I was more of an outside kind of girl." She quickly added, trying to keep the conversation going with her mother.

Snow instantly smiled with excitement of learning something new about her daughter.

Emma took a moment to remember back to when she was younger. It was hard to think of some good memories to share. She did not want to dwell on the bad ones. More importantly she did not want to ruin the atmosphere or make Snow feel anymore guilty then she already did.

"I was always out, riding my bike, climbing trees and doing all the things I was not meant to be doing," Emma laughed remembering the mischief she used to get herself into.

"I was always getting myself into trouble." Emma continued. Snow smiled as she listened carefully to her daughter's story.

"One home I stayed in had a community playground…. It was made out of wood beams and resembled a huge castle a bit like Henry's castle I guess… Anyway it was awesome." Emma smiled as she thought about the few good memories she had from her childhood.

"It had everything slides, tires, monkey bars tunnels, you name it, it had it all. I found this hiding spot under the castle. So I climbed in. I remember getting covered in sand and spider webs." Emma stopped for a moment remembering how much trouble she got in for ruining her clothes.

"The best thing about it this hiding spot it was just under the floor by the park benches." She continued. "The other kids would be sitting above me. I would whisper their names through the floor and it freaked all the other kids out. I had them convinced for weeks the playground was haunted."

Both women laughed at Emma story. Snow stop of a moment to imagine a younger version of Emma. She could picture, herself chasing a young Emma around the castle trying to get her to wear a ball gown and her refusing because she wanted to wear her father's armour instead. Snow sighed it was never meant to be.

After Emma's laughter died down she noticed her mother looking at her. Snow stared at Emma in awe. She was completely amazed by her daughter. Snow could see a mixture of Charming and herself in Emma. Snow rested her chin in her hand as she continued to listen to Emma's stories.

"I was always getting cuts and bruises…. One time I was riding my bike down this old country lane. The front wheel got caught in a pot hole and I went flying over the handle bars. I cut my head and arm. I still have the scar." Emma pulled back her sleeve showing Snow the faint red line on her forearm.

Almost instantly Snow reached out and brushed Emma's arm with her fingertips. Snow had done it without thinking; she just wanted to soothe the pain away like she should have done all those years ago. Snow expected Emma to move her arm away soon as she made contact with her skin, but she didn't. Gently her fingers traced the line of the scar. Emma squirmed a little as her mother's touch tickled her. She closed her feeling her mother's tender touch on her bare skin. It made her feel so calm and still. Emma had never let anyone get this close to her. She felt so unguarded; this feeling was all too new to her.

Snow's fingers made their way down her arm until it reached her hand. Gently Emma took her mother's hand in hers. Their fingers interweaved. Emma opened her eyes when she felt Snow squeeze her hand.

Emma let out a nervous laugh; she had got caught up in the moment. Snow smiled as she moved her hand and brushed Emma's fallen fringe behind her ear.

A feeling of awkwardness overcame Emma as she started to feel self-conscious under her mother's intense gaze.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're my daughter," Snow whispered. The astonishment and love in her eyes was so strong, it nearly took Emma's breath away.

"I know, its crazy right?" Emma replied trying to make light of situation. However inside her heart was racing. She was still so unsure how to deal with these intense feelings she had for Snow.

Snow reached out with her hand again and brushed the side of Emma's face. She desperately wanted to take her daughter in her arms and never let go. But again she did not want to rush Emma.

"You're perfect." Snow murmured. Emma blushed and averted her eyes away breaking the contact with her mother. This was getting far too much for her.

"I'm sorry… I did not mean to…" Snow stuttered, realising she may have pushed too much again

"No, no it's fine." Emma answered. She could not understand why she couldn't let Snow in. There was still too much hurt and pain holding her back.

"What about you? Were you the same when you were younger?" Emma asked wanted to change the subject. All the attention had been on her and she was interested in finding out more about her mother. Secretly she wanted to know if they were anything alike.

"Riding a bike? We didn't have bikes in the enchanted forest," Snow replied with a small chuckle, noticing Emma's face drop she quickly added "Horse riding was more my thing."

"Horse riding?" Emma asked surprised. "Sorry just thought you would have been a girly girl, into ball gowns and stuff."

Snow laughed. Emma could not be further from the truth. "I started riding when I was little. My father, you're grandfather got me my first horse was I was eight. Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"No… a bike is as far as I go." Emma laughed as she shook her head.

"Well there is a connection between you and your horse. They chose when you're ready to ride them. It's as if you can read each other's minds and you are one heart. I used to love sitting trots as it made me feel so connected and in control, it was amazing. Other times it was like you and your horse are the same person, just running to freedom. Everything around you just melts away as you ride."

Snow smiled as remembered. She loved riding her horse, racing through the forest, the wind in her hair. Her smile dropped a little when she remembered the day her horse panicked, that was day Regina saved her. So did not really ride much after that.

Emma sat and listened to her mother's voice as she became lost in her story. She watched as every emotion appear in Snow's eyes. She noticed a tiny ounce of sadness in her eyes. It was clear that Snow also had bad memories that were better left forgotten.

"Maybe I could teach you one day?" Snow asked, looking over at Emma

"Um... I'll get back to you on that one." Emma laughed. There was no way Snow was getting her on a horse.

Both of them were enjoying their new-found closeness. Snow decided to push her luck and wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder. Much to the surprise for both of them Emma cuddled into her mother's embrace resting her head on Snow's shoulder.

The feeling of her daughter being so close to her overwhelmed Snow. Mother and daughter continued to share stories of their childhood.

"Seriously?" Emma laughed.

"Yes… Your father was ill for days… I've never cooked that for him again." Snow giggled.

"I don't think I'll be able to look at him in the same way," Emma chuckled.

"Look at who in the same way?" The sound of Charming's voice broke the atmosphere making them both jump.

Charming and Henry were both standing in the door way grinning. Neither of them had noticed that they had returned home. They had been too caught up in each other.

Snow felt Emma's body stiffen and move away from her embrace. It was obvious Emma felt uncomfortable being close to her in front of Charming and Henry.

"Have we walked into the right apartment? They aren't arguing." Henry asked looking up at his Grandfather before laughing.

"Hey watch it kid!" Emma scolded him playfully which made him laugh even more.

Charming and Henry removed their jackets and joined Snow and Emma.

"So, who were talking about?" Charming asked as he sat down. Both Snow and Emma looked at each other before bursting into laughter. He eyed his wife and daughter suspiciously.

"How was your morning?" Henry asked Emma.

"It was good; Snow showed me how to make waffles." Emma answered as she shared a loving smile with her mother.

Henry looked over to Emma baffled. He went to open his mouth to speak when he felt a gentle kick from Emma from under the table.

"Sounds fun, looks like you have left us the washing up then?" James said. He sighed when he looked over at the mess in the kitchen.

"Oh don't worry about that me and Henry will do it," Emma replied getting up from the table

"But…" Henry started to whine

"No buts Kid! Let your grandparents have some time together." She replied as she playfully threw the dish cloth at him.

Emma knew that her parents had spent so much time on her the last few months that they had neglected their own relationship.

Her parents made their way into the front room as Emma started to fill the kitchen sink with soapy water.

"Emma, why did you get Snow to show you how to make waffles?" Henry whispered so his grandmother could not hear him. Emma had made Henry waffles before, in the odd few chances they had together before the curse was broken.

"Sshhh kid. I pretended not to know how… Look how happy it made her."Emma looked over her shoulder at her mother. Snow was now sat on the sofa. Charming had his arm wrapped round her shoulder. She could see her mother was still smiling.

Henry grinned to himself. His grandfather told him this morning how he had made up the false incident last night to spend time with Emma. Father and daughter had no idea how much alike they are.

"What?" Emma asked nothing Henry's grin.

"Nothing?" Henry replied as he started to dry up the plates. Emma gently flicked bubbles from the sink at him making him laugh.

Snow and Charming smiled as they watched their daughter and grandson from the sofa. Everything was slowly coming together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone… I can't thank you enough for your reviews and comments about this story. I would I like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed my story.**

**I would also like to say thank you to Crowned Tiger who has helped me loads with ideas I really appreciate it. **

**Aod4l: Something might go wrong soon ;)**

**Kat: Thank you for the idea… this is something I'm definitely planning on writing it I just hope I can do it justice.**

**I know it might be early for a Christmas chapter but I've had this idea in my head for months and could not wait any longer… it is in two parts and I hope to update again this week. **

**Hope you enjoy it and feedback is always ****greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Emma crept into the dark empty apartment. The apartment was warm and inviting. The warmth was a complete contrast from the cold outside. She stripped out of her jacket and removed her hat and gloves placing them down on the sideboard. Emma decided not to turn on the lights enjoying the darkness that surrounded her.

Bright multi-coloured lights gleamed from outside the window. Emma could see the tip off the Christmas tree outside.

She could still hear the sound of music playing in the distance. Her parents had decided to throw a Christmas Eve party for the town.

They wanted the whole town to show the likes of Regina and Mr Gold that they were all united and there was no more perfect time to do it then Christmas.

Emma had enjoyed the celebrations with her family for a while but she had left early to having some time to herself. She walked over to the window to get a view of the ongoing party outside.

It had starting snowing in Storybrooke early that morning and the whole of the town was now covered in a beautiful crisp white blanket. The fairy lights from Christmas tree shone brightly creating a magical glow around the town.

Everything looked so attractive and peaceful. Emma had never really thought of Storybrooke as beautiful before. It had always been dull and lifeless but she was now starting to see a different side to the town. Somehow the town had managed to fill her with a Christmas spirit.

Emma was not sure if she was excited or nervous about tomorrow. She had never looked forward to Christmas before. She had always spent the holidays alone or slept through it.

However tomorrow would be different. It would be a Christmas she had never experienced before. The first Christmas with her family.

Emma moved away from the window and settled down on the sofa. She could not believe how far she had come in the last few months.

Things with Snow had moved at steady pace since Emma had told her about her past. She knew her mother did not dare on mentioning it again in fear of ruining the delicate relationship they had worked so hard to build.

Emma sighed to herself. It felt like it was such a long time ago when she broke the curse and finally found her parents. However the memories were still so strong and clear in her mind. It would surprise her how randomly they popped in her head.

Emma had accepted that she could not change what happened to her in the past and that the damage might be irreversible. Snow had promised her that time was a great healer. She knew her mother was doing everything she could do to help. Through all the heartache, arguments and cups of hot chocolate they had managed to build a relationship. They both knew as long as were honest with each over they could move forward together as a family.

Slowly the front door opened behind her. Snow poked her head around the door.

"Emma? Are you in here?" Snow whispered as she scanned the room for her daughter.

"Yes, I'm here." Emma called out. She found it strange how comfortable she was becoming around her mother.

Snow smiled gently when her eyes found Emma's figure on the sofa.

"I noticed you left the party and I was worried." Snow said gently trying to hide her concern in her voice.

"Sorry. I was just feeling a little tired," Emma replied.

Snow gently closed the door behind her. She quietly crept across the room towards her daughter. Snow gently moved the strains of hair that covered Emma's face to one side. Emma shuffled along the sofa making room so her mother could sit down next to her. Snow sat down instantly.

Suddenly out of the blue Snow wrapped her arms around Emma pulling her into a tight embrace. Her mother's actions caught her completely off guard. Normally Snow would wait patiently until she was allowed to get so close. The hug was then followed by a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

A small smile began to form on Emma's face when she noticed something odd about Snow. Biting her lip Emma desperately tried to stop herself from laughing. The more she tried the worse it got and before she knew it she burst into laughter.

Snow gently pulled away from their embrace and looked at Emma confused.

"What is so funny?" She asked completely puzzled by her daughter's outburst.

"It's nothing," Emma chuckled.

A confused expression appeared on Snow's face. She creased her eyebrows at her daughter a little. This only caused Emma to laugh even more.

"Come on. I demand to know what's so funny!" Snow crossly said.

"I think you have had one too many apple ciders." Emma smiled.

"I'll have you know, I have distaste for apples." Snow argued

"Really? Funny I can smell it so strong on your breath." Emma cheekily replied.

Snow mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'll have you know young lady I'm not at all drunk... well maybe a little bit tipsy."

Emma smiled.

"Anyway you would know all about having one too many to drink." Snow pointed out.

Emma's eyes went wide; the memory of Grumpy bringing her home in an intoxicated state came into her head. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer as they turned a shade of rosy pink. Emma still felt so embarrassed about the drunken mess she had gotten herself into.

Snow could not hold back her laughter. Even Emma began to laugh. Maybe she should not have laughed at her daughter, most mothers should not find their child drunken antics funny but after the year they had it was good that they could laugh about it.

After their laughter came to a stop Snow gently placed her arms back around Emma's shoulders.

"This will be our first Christmas as mother and daughter so I thought I would celebrate a little." Snow whispered as a warm smile appeared. She stared lovingly at Emma. Snow felt so proud of Emma and how far she had come over the last few months.

Emma eyes dropped at little all of sudden she felt shy around Snow.

"I don't think I've ever looked forward to Christmas until now." Emma admitted. Her eyes still fixed on the floor.

Snow gently moved her hand to Emma's chin lifting her daughter's face so she could see her eyes.

"Me too and we get to spend it together as a family." Snow beamed.

Emma stared into her mother's eyes for a moment. Her mother had always been the one to be open with her feelings while Emma kept hers hidden under her tough exterior After years of closing herself off Emma found she was not good at expressing how she felt. But there wasn't a better time than now. Emma knew that Snow needed to hear it and more importantly she wanted to say it.

"I love you," Emma whispered. "I'm not just saying it because I really do… I love you very much."

Emma knew her relationship with both her parents as different to everyone else's and she did not want to make it sound as if everything was ok now because they still had so much to work on. However in this moment she wanted to tell her mother how much she loved her and how happy she felt on how far they had come together.

Snow took a moment to process her daughter's words. "I love you too more than anything. I have loved you from the moment I knew you existed till this very moment." She replied holding back her tears.

Snow wrapped her arms back around Emma pulling her into her chest. Those three little words meant so much to both of them. Snow silently promised herself that she would never let her little girl go out of her life again

She had always worried that the damage caused to her daughter would be unfixable. Snow had finally accepted that the past could not be redone but here they were working through it together. They both knew they would never have a normal mother and daughter relationship too much had happened between them. But neither of them would change a thing about what they had now.

Emma slowly pulled back from their embrace. She gave her mother another shy look before she smiled at her.

Snow took her daughter's hand in hers. "We have come a long way." Snow smiled softly.

Emma nodded and her fingers interlaced with her mothers. Both women were struggling to hold back on their emotions.

"I know I've not been the best daughter and my behaviour in the past has been inexcusable but I'm really trying to be more open with you… I'm just so scared that something will go wrong and I'll be on my own again." Emma said trying to keep her voice steady however her nerves were creeping through.

"Emma, you and Henry are your father's and mine's life now… We're not going anywhere I promise you." Snow started into Emma's eyes. She wanted to embed her words into her daughters head.

Her daughter's past was enough evidence to support the doubts she had. No matter how much they had tried to bury the pain of the past it still found a way through the small cracks of their foundations.

They were still holding each other's hands tightly. Happy tears were now streaming down their faces. Snow moved her other hand up to Emma's cheek and gently brushed the tears away.

Emma's smile dropped a little and her eyebrows furrowed as she felt her mother's hand slipping away from her cheek.

She quickly reached out and pulled her mother's hand back to her face. Emma's hand was over Snows holding it to her cheek. It was if Emma was scared of her mother letting go.

Snow smiled when she felt Emma's face pressing into her hand. Emma reached out with her other hand and placed it on Snow's cheek. Neither of them moved. Their hands pressed against each other's faces. Both of them wanted to move closer but neither of them dared too.

Emma's fingertips brushed lightly across her mother's face as she looked deeply into her eyes. This was the closet she had ever studied Snow. Their fingertips brushed against their faces as the hands clasped together both smiling in wonderment. The bond between them finally becoming unbreakable. If was if they were brushing a way all the pain and heartache of the past, letting it slip away for a moment.

The stayed like that for what seemed like hours until their tears had dried up. A small yawn escaped Emma's mouth.

"Feeling tired?" Snow asked her voice tender and comforting.

Emma nodded, "I'm going to go bed… It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Emma started to stand up when she felt her mother's arms wrap around her waist pulling her back down onto the sofa.

"Hey," Emma protested however a small smirk appeared on her face as Snow pulled her into another warm hug.

Emma leant back into Snow. Acting out of pure instinct Snow continued to wrap her arms around her daughter. She felt a wash of pride overcome her. It was incredible how much she loved her little girl

"Sorry, I just wanted to hold you one more time." Snow laughed. If she was honest she could not bear being apart from her daughter.

"Right! Remind me to tell James not to let you drink any cider again." Emma laughed returning the hug. She knew her mother would not have made such a daring move if it wasn't for the alcohol. Snow held onto Emma as tightly as she could, even more so when she felt Emma wriggling to get free.

"Ok I know you said you will never let me go again but I didn't think you meant it literally." Emma playfully said as she broke free from their tight embrace.

"Sorry," Snow laughed.

Emma got up from the sofa and made her way to the stairs. "Oh and when that son of mine gets in… don't let him persuade you to let him open a present early."

Snow laughed again. "Ok I will send him straight to bed." She watched as Emma started to climb the stairs.

Emma looked over at Snow again. "I know it's early but Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Emma." Snow replied.

Emma climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up around her. It had been such a long time since she had felt like an excited child. She could not wait for Christmas morning with her family…..


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews and follows. I appreciate each one. A massive thank you especially**** to those who have reviewed and stuck by this story for every chapter. **

**I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long but once I got going I couldn't stop lol**

**Thank you to Kat for the idea ... Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

Large snowflakes had fallen from the cold night sky and covered the town and trees. The winter sun slowly began to rise in the dull morning sky. The sunlight shone in every direction as it illuminated the small town. Everything was still and at peace.

The aroma of hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls drifted around the Charming household. The lights on the Christmas tree twinkled. The tree was covered with beloved ornaments and decorations. The reflections danced on the walls. Giant presents sat beneath the tree. They were wrapped in artistic and bright coloured papers with ribbons tied around each one. The whole apartment was tranquil and still.

Emma was snuggled up in her baby blanket. Her eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn creeping through the curtains. Her breathing was deep and relaxed; all the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace. Her nose began to twitch a little when the smell of cinnamon floated into the room.

All sudden the bedroom door flew open and loud footprints could be heard on the wooden floor. Emma's eyes snapped open when she felt the weight of someone jumping on top of her. Her blurred vision took a moment to focus on the intruder.

"Merry Christmas Emma!" Henry excitedly shouted. His eyes shone with enthusiasm

"Henry!" Emma groaned. She reached out and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's only 6am… Go back to bed." She grumbled closing her eyes again.

Henry's eyes opened wide. He looked at Emma in bewilderment. "But Emma, it's Christmas!" He whined.

Emma opened one of her eyes and looked at her young son. He looked as if she had said something terrible. Henry couldn't understand why she was not as excited as him.

Emma could barely keep her laughter inside. She quickly closed her eye again. "Go and annoy your Grandparents." Emma mumbled pulling her blanket over her head. She knew she should get herself out of bed. Instead she rolled over onto her side pushing Henry off the bed, making a loud thump noise on the floor.

"They are up already," Henry said picking himself up off the floor. Henry looked over at his mother there was no response or movement. It was clear that Emma was simply refusing to acknowledge him.

"Fine!" He moaned and turned to leave the room.

Emma reached out and grabbed the back of Henry's shirt pulling him backwards into the bed with her. Emma pulled the blanket up over them as she gently settled them carefully back against the mattress.

Henry curled up against her mother. He tucked his head gently under her chin. Henry's legs folded up across Emma's legs as his arms locked around her waist.

Emma held one arm securely round her son's shoulders while the other rested across his front. She held her son as close as she physically could. Emma brushed Henry's hair off his face with her fingertips. She gently stroked her son's face. It was so strange to have these moments with Henry she was still getting used to the idea of being his mother. Emma knew her son was going up fast and it wouldn't be long until he would be a stroppy teenager who would be mortified being this close to her.

Henry tilted his head to look at his mother, Emma raised her eyebrow questioningly. However Henry just smiled.

"So are you excited to see what Santa has left you?" Emma asked smiling down at him.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Emma I'm eleven! I know Santa isn't real."

Emma laughed, "Seriously? You believe in fairy-tales and magic … but not Santa?" She asked.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. **"**I have something for you," He smiled before rolling out of the bed.

Emma propped herself up onto her elbows and watched as Henry disappeared under the bed. She smiled when she saw his feet sticking out the end of the bed. Emma shook her head, her son never failed to make her laugh.

Henry returned with a small box. The wrapping paper was slightly torn and covered in far too much tape. The bow on the top had slightly flopped to one side. It was obvious he had attempted to wrap the gift himself.

He climbed back onto the bed and sat opposite Emma. He passed the gift to her.

"Thanks kid." Emma smiled. She began to peel back the wrapping paper. She slowly lifted up the lid off the box and looked inside.

Shocked Emma looked up at Henry, who was wearing a big smile. "Henry? How did you get this?"

"I have been helping Geppetto in his workshop after school… I wanted to get you something special." He smiled.

Emma lifted out a silver bracelet. On the bracelet was a swan charm. "It matches your Swan necklace." Henry said.

Emma looked at the silver chain in her hand. Her thumb brushed over the Swan on the charm. A memory that Emma had thought she had long forgotten came into head. It was the first time she had thought about him since her talk with her mother.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

Henry's voice snapped Emma out of her daydream. "I love it, thanks kid," She smiled.

* * *

Snow had been up since 5am, she was too anxious to sleep. She had decided to bake cinnamon rolls for breakfast to keep her mind occupied. Once they were made she moved onto preparing Christmas dinner. She wanted everything to be perfect.

She hadn't noticed the Charming had been leaning against the door frame watching her until she felt his warm strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Snow's body jumped in surprise. "Charming you're distracting me." she playfully complained as spun round to face him.

"Sorry. But its tradition," He smirked holding up some mistletoe above their heads.

"Well if it's tradition." Snow smiled wrapping her hands around his neck. Their noses nuzzled together before their lips reached out and gently met. They pressed their lips together softly. The kiss was simple but full of love.

"Eeeww Gross …"

Charming and Snow broke away from their tender embrace and looked over to the direction of the voice that had disturbed them.

Emma and Henry stood at the bottom of the stairs. Emma had her hand covering Henry's eyes. "That is not what I want to see this early in the morning." Emma moaned.

Snow could feel herself going red as the blood rushed to her flushed cheeks. She felt slightly embarrassed that her daughter had caught them kissing. Charming on the other hand just laughed.

"Aw... are you missing out… come here…" He walked over to his daughter and playful place a small kiss on her cheek.

Emma's face instantly scrunched up causing her father to burst into laughter. She playfully pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

"Good morning," Snow smiled as her daughter approached the kitchen.

"How's your head this morning?" Emma asked pouring herself a coffee and helping herself to a cinnamon roll.

An embarrassed smile appeared on Snow's face. "Sorry about last night… I did not mean to be so forward." Snow was worried that she had overstepped the boundaries.

"That's ok… don't worry about." Emma smiled. Secretly she enjoyed her mother's overpowering attention last night.

Emma looked over to the front room. She watched Henry and her father shaking each present as they tried to guess what was inside. Emma's gazed fixed firmly on her son. The older Henry was getting the more see saw similarities between him and his father.

Snow looked at Emma. She recognised the look in her daughter's eyes. It was the same look she had when she spoke about Henry's father. Snow had become accustom to Emma's body language and could read her a little better now her walls were slowly crumbling away. Snow bit her lip to stop herself asking about it.

Feeling her mother's eyes on her Emma quickly moved her eyes away from Henry.

"I don't know which one is the bigger kid." Emma said trying to draw the attention away from her.

"Oh definitely Charming." Snow laughed as she looked over to them.

They joined Charming and Henry in the front room.

It did not take long until they were all ripping and tearing wrapping paper. Shreds for paper and ribbons flew across the room landing on the furniture. The whole floor was covered in little pieces of paper and empty boxes. You could not see the floor underneath.

Snow and Emma sat together on the floor. Emma sat between her mother's legs her arms resting on Snow's knees. Snow had her arms wrapped around Emma and rested her head on top of her daughter's shoulder.

Charming smiled when he looked over at them. It was clear to him how much Emma had changed over the last few months. There was no front anymore, no shield. She had always been so closed off to affection and now she was happy and relaxed in her mother's arms.

Henry was in his element as he picked up his last gift and began to shake it. Henry looked at the gift in confusion."A Horse brush?" He asked before ruffling through the empty box to see if there was anything else.

He looked over to his grinning grandparents. "But I don't have a … You got me a horse?" He beamed.

Emma looked at her parents in shock. "Wow.. um… that's…" She struggled to find the right words. Emma wasn't sure how she felt about such a big gift.

"How you don't think it's too much?" Snow whispered into Emma's ear. Worried they had overstepped the mark.

"Its fine… just worried we are spoiling him too much." Emma replied.

"Don't worry, we did not leave you out." Charming smiled as he passed a small box to Emma.

Emma felt slighty nervous as she began to peel back the paper. She could feel her parents and son's eyes on her.

A small frown of confusion appeared on Emma's face as she peeked inside the box. She reached into the box and pulled out a silver bell.

She looked over to her parents with a confusion. "It's a bell for a bike? Um thanks." Emma smiled when she realised. "You got me a bike."

"Well you mentioned you used to have a when you were younger." Snow smiled. She knew that getting her daughter a bike was silly and she had possibly embarrassed Emma. She had been so lost in all of her excitement of Christmas she did not really think how Emma would react to the gift.

Emma began to laugh. It was the most amazing sound Snow had ever heard. Hearing her little girl laugh my heart leap with happiness.

"I wanted to get you a motorbike. You've got the leathers for it but Snow wouldn't let me," Charming said before ducking at the paper thrown at him by Snow.

"Thank you." Emma smiled. She could not believe her mother had remembered her story. Nobody had taken an interest in her past before.

Once they had finished opening all the presents, Henry convinced Charming to take him to meet his new horse before dinner.

Emma and Snow relaxed against the sofa with a glass of wine in their hands. Snow was gently curling her daughter's blonde strands of hair around her fingertips. They sat in comfortable silence while they enjoyed each other company.

"Oh I got something for you." Emma smiled. She quickly disappeared out of the room. Snow waited nervously for her daughter to return. Emma came down the stairs carrying a gift in her hands.

"Merry Christmas." Emma smiled passing the gift to Snow.

Emma sat down on the sofa next to Snow. She waited and watched nervously to see her mother's reaction to the gift Snow gently began to unwrap the soft pink tissue paper desperately trying not to rip it.

In her hands laid a book Snow ran her fingers up and down the covers feeling the rough texture of the leather. Delicately she opened the front cover. Just inside the book was a message from Emma.

_'For all the times you missed…'_

Snow's breath hitched inside her throat as she realised exactly what was inside the book.

"I didn't have many photos but I kind of put in things I kept from my childhood… I know it's kind of dumb but…" Emma rambled nervously.

"No Emma this is… It's perfect."

Snow gently turned the page. On the first page was a newspaper cut out. Emma had carefully cut out the headline that read _'Deadbeat parents'_ Not wanting to cause Snow any further pain. She also made sure she had gone through the article removing anything that could cause upset.

Emma watched as her mother's eyes moved over the article. Snow's eyes made their way down to the black and white baby photo at the bottom of the article.

Snow's fingers brushed over Emma's baby photo. Snow could still remember the small precious bundle that was placed into her loving arms all those years ago. She could still feel the weight of Emma in her arms, the way she smelt warm and fuzzy. She remembered how Emma's tiny hand clutched round Snows finger.

Snow tried to hold back her tears as she studied the picture. It was taken a few days after Emma was found and Snow could not believe how much she had grown and changed in such a short period of time. She had big beautiful eyes and full rosy cheeks. She was wrapped up in her blanket and you could see the word Emma across the front. Snow just stared at the little baby that had stolen her heart.

"You didn't have to do all this," Snow whispered as she glanced away. Once again she could feel the guilt overcoming her. She knew what had happened to Emma when she went through the wardrobe but seeing the article made it more real.

"I wanted to" Emma quickly answered noticing a flash of pain across her mother's face. She reached out and took Snows hand in hers.

Snow turned over the page. She was greeted by another photo of Emma. She looked about three.

Emma was sat at a table with a giant chocolate cake in front of her. Her face and hands covered in sticky dark chocolate. Her hair was messy and un-kept. Her cheeky grin lit up her face with joy. This was the last photo that her first foster family had taken of her.

"I used to hate having my hair touched. Ponytails, plats, any kind of hair style I hated it. They were always so rough when they comb it... they used to have to chase me round the house."

Snow brushed Emma's fringe softly behind her ear as she laughed. Her daughter may have had her father's colouring but she had Snow's unruly hair.

On the next page was a folded piece of crinkled paper. Snow gently unfolded the paper to show a picture. Snow looked questionably at Emma.

"I think I was five or six when I drew that," Emma's face was screwed up as she tried to remember.

Snow looked down at her daughter's drawing. There were three stick people. Two of the figures had long wavy hair, one was blonde the other black. They were holding hands. The third figure had brown spiky hair and was holding a sword. Their arms were longer that their bodies and they had enlarged hands. They had big smiles on their faces. They were standing on what Snow could make out was a field and behind them was a tower.

Snow kept her eyes on the picture. Her fingers traced the lines of the scribbles on the paper.

"It's meant to be us… well sort of…" Emma laughed; Snow must have thought she was crazy. Emma wasn't sure why she kept the picture. She always thought it was because she wanted to keep hold of the childhood fantasy. But this picture was no longer just a small child's imagination, it was now reality.

Snow leant forward completely devoted to every word Emma would give her.

"Ok don't tell Henry this, but I was convinced my parents had been locked away in a tower by an evil witch and they were waiting for me to save them." Emma told Snow.

"Well you weren't far off…" Snow smiled. "How come you're taller than your father?" She asked.

"Come on I was 5… I was not Picasso," Emma snorted making her mother laugh.

On the opposite page was a school report card. At the top of the card was Emma Swan - _Grade 3 – Teacher: Mrs. Penrose_

Snow looked over the report card.

_Emma is very likeable student. Unfortunately she is so outgoing, that she sometimes has trouble remembering when to talk and when to be quiet. However we will work with her so she can reach her full potential. Emma is one smart child._

Snow felt a wash of pride. This was just how she pictured Emma to be as a child. Her daughter had definitely inherited some of her mother's traits. Snow somehow felt that she was being given the chance to see a snapshot of her daughter's childhood. The childhood she cruelly missed out on.

On the next page was a torn Sonic Youth poster. She smiled as she remembered coming home to 'Kool Thing' blaring out of the stereo as Emma was destroying the toaster. However she was not sure why this was in the book. She raised her eyebrow questionably at Emma.

"When I was fourteen me and some kids from the home managed to get some fake IDS and we sneaked into one of their concerts."

She leant forward and eagerly listened to her daughter's story. She was enjoying hearing more about her daughter. However Snow didn't know how she felt about her fourteen year old daughter with a fake ID, but it did explain how she managed to get her tattoo.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" Snow asked. She needed to hear Emma say yes. She needed to hear that she had some happy times.

"The concert was amazing experience. I can still remember how my heart raced so fast. It was the first time I felt a live... all my troubles didn't seem to matter anymore… I was living in the moment."

They continue looking through the book as Emma shared the memories behind each page with her mother. Snow watched as her daughter became lost in her stories as she told them. She watched as Emma's face expressed every emotion. The way her hands moved as she explained each memory. Snow took in every gesture, every smile and the sound of her voice. She fell a little bit more in love with her little girl. Snow could not believe how much trouble had gone through to make this for her.

"Thank you so much for this Emma; really this is perfect." Snow grinned as Emma returned her smile.

Their little bubble was interrupted by Emma's phone going off in her pocket. It was a message from Henry asking Emma to come down to the stable to meet his new horse.

"I better go; otherwise I won't hear the end of it," Emma sighed she did not want to leave her mother's side. Slowly dragging her feet Emma made her way out of the apartment.

Snow looked over her gift again before turning to the last page. The page was blank. At the top was the title 'My Family's First Christmas." Underneath it was a space for a photo.

Snow knew Emma was not keen on having her photo taken but she had left room for them to add their first family photo which Snow could not wait to take. She was just about to close the book when something caught her attention. Snow eyes widen when she saw a message from Emma at the bottom of the page.

_'Merry Christmas, Mom xxx'_

"Mom" Snow breathed out. It was just one simple word. However Snow knew the power behind those three letters. It had so much meaning and responsibility.

She had worked so hard to build a strong relationship with her daughter. Even in reality she was a mother this word somehow made it more real; it cemented the bond between them.

In an instant Snow's world had changed. She was now getting to be apart of her daughter's story. She was now finally becoming the person she had so longed and hoped to be. She was no longer Mary Margaret, the friend.. She was now and will always be Emma's mom.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I've been blown away by the comments about my last chapter. You have no idea how much I appreciate them. **

**Kat – I'm really glad you enjoyed it; I thought I might have overdone it. Anyway I'm planning on dragging out the Christmas fluff for next few chapters .. So that family photo will be taken soon.**

**I found this chapter nearly impossible to write. I had a lot of reviews asking for Father and Daughter moment so I thought I would give it a try…So this chapter is for all of you who requested some Charming and Emma bonding time… Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Emma was heading towards the stables. The snow muffled beneath her footsteps as she made her way through the hushed streets. She did not even know there was a stable in Storybrooke or even seen a horse for that matter.

Emma could hear her son's cheerful laughter as she approached the stable. Henry's laughter was the most precious and magical sound in the world. It never failed to make her heart soar with love. It was if she was listening with her heart, not just her ears. Henry deserved all the happiness in the world. He was the true hero.

She quietly opened the door to the stable and sneaked inside. Her father was leaning against the stable gate.

Emma could not believe how different Charming was, compared to the man who had broken her best friend's heart. David Nolan was a coward however he father was a gentleman. Charming was handsome and strong. He portrayed a heroic, fearless manner to everyone but to his family he had a very sensitive and caring heart. Emma knew he was the perfect role model for her young son.

She felt guilty that she had not spent as much time with her father. A bond had already been formed between Emma and Snow before the curse had been broken. It was easier for her to be open with her mother. Her father on the other hand was still very much unknown to her. This was something that needed to change.

"Hey" she said softly, giving her father a small smile as she approached him.

Charming returned her smile. "Hey yourself," he replied, his eyes lighting up at her.

"Hey kid?" Emma called over to her son who was completely unaware of her presence.

Henry was standing on a stool attempting to groom his horse. The horse was jet black with a white stripe on his nose. His mane flowed down his back. He had strong rippling leg muscles and his neck was proudly arched. Emma couldn't help but feel a little anxious about Henry riding such a strong, powerful animal.

"Oh. Hi Emma." Henry replied not taking his eyes off the incredible animal. He was too engrossed in his horse to pay any attention to his mother. Emma and Charming exchanged the same look before quietly chuckling.

The cold wind whirled around the stable making Emma shiver. She regretted only putting on her red leather jacket. She began to rub her hands together to keep warm.

"You look cold," Charming said noticing how red his daughter's cheeks and nose had become.

"Here take this." He started to remove the knitted woolly scarf he received from Granny for Christmas from around his neck.

"No… Really please I'm fine." Emma answered. She always felt shy when her parents made a fussy of her.

Her father was not taking no for an answer. He lifted the scarf over Emma's head and wrapped it gently around her neck. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

He gently lifted her hair over the scarf and smoothed it down her back. Charming looked at his little girl's face, her features were so much like her mother's. Her hair swept carelessly behind her shoulders just like Snow's use to. He smiled softly at her. Charming noticed how Emma's eyes dropped a little as he tenderly touched her cheek. However for the first time she did not flinch away.

Emma breathed in deeply, inhaling her father's warm scent, which lingered on the wool. She took a moment to memorize the smell of lavender and mixed spice. She closed her eyes for a second clinging to the comforting scent.

Charming smiled; the scarf was far too big making her look adorable. He wouldn't dare say it though; Emma was far too cynical when it came to compliments

Instead he whispered "It suits you."

Emma opened her eyes and was met by her father's loving crystal blue eyes. She gave a small laugh of gratitude. "Thank you," she smiled. Her cheeks were now glowing a shade of bashful pink.

They stared at each other for a moment until the shy nervousness became too much for her. Emma turned towards Henry.

"What are you going to call him? She asked her son.

Henry's looked over to Emma, his face scrunched up as he thought about his answer. "Um… I was thinking about calling him Beauty."

A small chuckle escaped Emma's lips. "That's original Kid." She said rolling her eyes.

Henry playfully stuck his tongue out at her. Charming exchange a confused look at them, he did not really understand the joke.

"Black Beauty is… never mind…" Emma awkwardly smiled.

The three of them glanced between each other. Neither of them knew what to say next. Henry quickly averted his eyes back to his horse.

Charming and Emma stood in silence and continued to watch Henry. Every now and again Emma would turn her head slightly sideways, stealing a small glance at her father. She continued to do this until he caught her looking at him. Emma quickly moved her eyes back to Henry when she realised she had been caught staring.

Charming cleared his throat. "I hope you don't mind us getting Henry a horse… It was kind of my idea; Snow thought we would be stepping on your toes a bit."

Emma was slightly taken back, nobody have ever really considered her feeling before. "No, don't be silly… it was great present." She smiled.

"You don't need to worry about him riding. Henry has much to learn before I let him hop in the saddle." Charming said.

"Really?" Emma asked. She didn't really know much about horses.

Charming nodded. "Well to begin with every morning Henry will have to muck out his stall, then brush and feed him. He'll have to do this twice a day every day."

Emma tried to hold back her laughter. Her father had his work cut out for him. She struggled to get Henry to clean his room and pick up his shoes from the stairs.

"I'm glad Henry has you. He needs a strong father figure in his life."

"He's a great kid." Charming smiled his eyes full of pride as he looked at his grandson. The look in his eyes did not go unnoticed by Emma.

Emma's eyes fell to the ground. "And I know you always wanted a boy." Emma whispered. She spoke so quietly it surprised her that her father had heard it.

Charming's eyes widen. His daughter's comment had shocked him. "What?" He asked.

Emma felt guilty. She hadn't meant to say it. She knew her father was disheartened that his baby ended up being a girl. Every prince wanted a son a to carry on his family name. Emma had accepted the fact she had been a disappointment from the start.

"Snow implied that you hoped you were going to have a son." Emma was stumbling over her words as she spoke. She regretted mentioning it now.

Charming could see the discomfort appear on Emma's face. He couldn't believe that she thought she was a disappointment to him. He took a moment to gather his thoughts.

Reaching out he took Emma's hand in his. "At the start I thought you were going to a boy, but when I felt you kick for the first time…"

Charming paused as he remembered placing his hand on his wife's swollen belly feeling their child move inside her. He was so amazed when he felt a tiny kick beneath his hand. Their love had created something so magical he couldn't even begin to put it into words.

He looked at Emma and smiled. "A kick that hard… I definitely knew you were going to be a girl."

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Emma, I'm very proud of the woman you have become. You're beautiful, smart, funny and kind. You're everything I wanted you to be and more. I just hope one day I'll deserve the happiness you have given to your mother and me."

Charming's voice was tentative and shy but full of conviction. They both stared at each over for a moment. They were both trying to read each other's emotions and expressions.

Emma's eyes fell to the floor as she bowed her head. She was too embarrassed and bashful to continue looking at her father's warm gaze. A small smile crept onto Emma's face. Her father's words had blown her away. She felt herself beginning to blush even more.

Charming watched his daughter taking it all in. He slowly began to move towards her. He was unsure whether to hug her or not. He was worried she would be uncomfortable wit it. Instead Charming reached out and gently patted her shoulder.

"Hey, Grandpa, do you think I can ride Beauty tomorrow?" Henry called over to Charming.

Noticing the panic in his daughter's eyes, Charming replied. "The horse will tell you when you're ready to ride him; you still have lots of work to do first."

"Aww," Henry whined and continued grooming.

Emma shared a thankful look at her father who just smiled sensing his daughter's relief. She looked over to her son, who was still sulking as he brushed the horse's hair.

"I think a part of him is disappointed that we all didn't go back to the enchanted forest…" Emma noticed the sad, longing look in Charming's eyes. "And I don't think he was the only one?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him

"Is it that obvious?" Charming sighed. "It's not that I'm unhappy here, it just that we fought for our home, it was important to us." He sadly admitted.

"Storybrooke is our home now." Emma replied.

Charming nodded, his daughter was right. The Enchanted Forest was no more. "And I do everything I can to protect it." He announced.

Emma smiled. "I was hoping you would say that…" She reached into her jacket pocket. "I have something for you." Taking her father's hand, she placed the Deputy badge in his palm.

Emma's lips forming a nervously smile as she waited for Charming's response to her gesture. She watched closely as her father's fingers rubbed over the metal badge.

"The job is yours if you want it? I mean I could do with the help… and it's in my budget." Emma stuttered. She began nervously biting her lip as she wanted for his reply**.**

Charming felt a wash of pride overcome him as he looked at the badge in his hand. He looked up at Emma, his eyes shone with love. "Emma, I would be honoured.

"I do have some conditions though." Emma pointed out.

Charming smirked "I had a feeling you would."

"One, I'm Sheriff so I get to drive. Secondly, I have extra cream and cinnamon on my hot chocolate and thirdly we have a grilled cheese from Granny's every Tuesday. Oh and I won't say no to a bear claw every now and again."

"I think I can just about manage that." He chuckled.

"Welcome aboard deputy," Emma laughed holding her hand out to him.

"Thank you Sheriff," He replied taking her hand in his. Father and daughter shook hands.

"What's that?" Charming asked noticing Emma's tattoo poking out of the end of glove.

Emma looked down to her wrist. "Oh.. It's just a tattoo I had done years ago." She said slightly embarrassed by it.

"I recognise it."

Emma could not help but roll her eyes. "Yeah it's a flower." She sarcastically replied.

"I know that." Charming huffed. "It's… It's exactly the same symbol I had on my crest."

Emma looked down again at her tattoo. She remembered the feeling she had when she saw the design on wall of the tattoo parlour. It was if she was being drawn to it for some reason.

"Really? Wow… I guess we are more alike than we know." She smiled. Emma loved it when she found similarities between herself and her parents. Each one seemed to bring her comfort.

"I guess so." Charming beamed. The dreamily expression on his face mirrored Emma's.

Henry looked over at them puzzled by the way they were looking at each other. He had no idea what was going on. Henry rolled his eyes and laughed to himself.

Neither Emma nor Charming noticed Henry was staring at them. Their eyes never left one another. Emma did not have very much faith in men however she was willing to give this man the one thing she struggled with and that was her trust.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, as always thanks for the amazing reviews :) I'm so pleased that you are continuing to follow this story.**

**I've had a serious case of writers block when it came to this chapter so I apologise now if it's not up to scratch... This is the last of my Christmas chapters, so I'll be back to angst filled chapters again soon lol **

**I'm not sure if I'll be updating again before Christmas... So I hope you all have a lovely Christmas! :D **

* * *

"Come on you two, at this rate we're going to be late for dinner." Emma huffed and strutted ahead in the distance. She was anxious about getting home to Snow; her mother must have seen her message in the book by now. Emma was not sure how she felt about it now. It was just a word, but Emma knew far to well the power behind it and the repercussions to follow.

Charming and Henry were finding difficult to keep up with Emma. Slowly down Charming looked at Henry with a mischievous grin. He reached down and grabbed as much snow as he could in his hand. He winked at Henry before throwing a giant snowball towards his daughter's direction.

Emma jumped when she felt something cold hit the back of her head. Just as she turned round another snowball flew across the sky and hit her right in the face.

"Hey! That hurt" She moaned. She could hear her father and son laughing at her as she tried to brush the cold snow away from her face and hair. Just as she removed the last traces of snow another snowball hit her again this time covering her red jacket.

"That's not fair, two against one!" She complained, quickly ducking before another snowball hit her again.

Emma bent down and grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it towards Charming and Henry. They both jumped out of the away.

"I think you just declared war Princess." Charming chuckled as he threw more snow towards his daughter.

They ran towards each other ducking and dodging the snowballs. Charming quickly wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. Emma tried wriggling to break free from her father's grasp.

"Quick Henry, get her." He called out to his grandson.

Emma's eyes opened wide "Henry, don't you dare!" She warned. Henry ran over to his mother and slammed a large mass of cold wet snow on top of Emma's head.

Emma shrieked. "Ok... Ok I give up..." Laughing Charming let go of Emma's waist.

"You put up a good fight, but you still have much to learn." He smiled at his daughter.

"I guess so." Emma muttered brushing the snow off her head.

Charming put his arm around Henry's shoulders and continued their walk back to the apartment.

* * *

Snow sat on the sofa clutching her hot chocolate in her hand. She had looked at the book Emma gave her for the past hour. Snow could not stop staring at the word _'Mom.' _She had studied every little detail. She had even traced the lettering with her finger, memorizing her daughter's hand writing and the way she had shaped each letter.

_Did Emma really now think of her as Mom? _She could still hear Emma's cold spiteful words spoken only a few months ago,

_"You're just the woman who gave birth to me… It doesn't mean anything."_

Even after those hurtful words, Emma still wanted her. Snow wondered if Emma wanted all the same things she wanted. She had dreamt about Emma calling her Mom for such a long time, and even though she had not actually said it, it still meant the world to her. Her heart raced just thinking about it. The possibility of her daughter finally accepting the fact she was her mother made her heart soar.

Even though Snow still had her doubts, the last few months had shown her how her daughter had needed her. Secretly she knew Emma enjoyed being mothered, however her stubborn daughter would never admit it. She looked at the word again and smiled. Everything now rested on the meaning behind that one simple word.

Snow jumped a little when the front door came crashing open. In came Charming, Henry and a very unimpressed Emma.

Snow looked at her daughter whose hair was soaking wet and she had traces on mud on her clothes.

"What happened?" Snow worriedly asked.

"Don't ask." Emma grumbled while Charming and Henry started to laugh.

"Our daughter learnt a valid lesson in art of Snowball combat." Charming chuckled as his daughter rolled her eyes at him.

Emma could see Snow was holding the book in her hand. Her heart started to pound in her chest as her mother slowly began to approach her. _There was no turning back now _Emma thought to herself.

Before Snow could reach Emma, Henry jumped in the way. He smiled and threw his arms around Snow.

"Thank you for my horse Grandma."

"You're very welcome." Snow replied however she did not take her eyes off Emma.

"I'm just going to get change," Emma quickly said before darting up stairs to safety. She felt silly running away from Snow, especially as it was her who wrote the message. But for some reason Emma had become nervous. Maybe Snow wasn't ready for Emma to call her mom. Emma's head began to fill with doubts.

* * *

After a while Emma came down the stairs drying her hair with a towel. Charming and Henry were perched on the sofa chatting while Snow was setting up the camera. Emma groaned to herself, she had forgotten about the family photo.

"The timer gives us thirty seconds," Snow said turning around to face her family. You could clearly see the excitement on her face.

"Where do you want us?" Charming asked.

Snow took a moment to think before answering. "Henry you stand in the front, Emma you stand just behind Henry, Charming and I will stand on each side of Emma."

Emma raised her eyebrow "So I'm in the middle?" She asked. Surprised that she would be the centre of attention.

Snow gently smiled and nodded at her daughter.

"Great." Emma sighed. She had never liked her photo being taken, but she knew how much it meant to her mother.

"Everyone get into your places. " Snow excitedly called out.

Henry stood in front of his mother. Charming placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder. Emma took her place next to her father.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon," He whispered to Emma, noticing her discomfort.

"Everybody ready? Ok here we go." Snow pressed the button on the camera and hurriedly made her way over to her family. She took her place next to her daughter.

Snow reached down with her hand and slowly took Emma's hand in her own. A warm sensation shot through them as their skin touched. Snow looked down at their entwined fingers, it amazed her how well their hands seem to fit together. Snow could feel Emma gently squeeze her hand.

Snow quickly looked back up just before the camera flash went off taking their first family photo.

* * *

Snow hurried round the kitchen lifting baking trays full of roast potatoes and baked vegetables out of the oven whilst trying to carve slices of turkey onto plates.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?" Emma asked for the tenth time in the last hour. She found herself amused by the mountains of food and dishes building up in the kitchen. Also she was desperately trying to get a few moments alone with Snow but her mother did not seem to get the hint.

Snow debated for a moment, she wanted Emma to go and relax. It was their first family Christmas dinner and she wanted to prove to her daughter she could make it special. However she could do with the extra help.

"It's nearly ready now, but could you carry the bowl of sprouts to the table please." Emma rolled her eyes, honoured she had been given the difficult task of carrying something.

"Ok then," Emma sighed picking up the bowl of Brussels sprouts, the smell making her feel slightly ill. _Who likes sprouts anyway_ she groaned to herself.

As Emma made her way into the front room she noticed her father, laying out the cutlery on the table. She smiled to herself as she knew her mother would probably end up re-arrange it.

Henry was sat on the sofa with his back to her, his head buried in a comic book. A mischievous grin appeared on Emma's face, this was too much of a good opportunity to miss. She picked up a sprout from the bowl and threw it at Henry. The sprout flew past his head brushing his ear lightly. Henry stirred a little.

Emma picked up another one and threw it again. This time it hit Henry on the back of the head causing him to jump off the sofa.

He looked behind him; Emma was standing by the table with a sprout in her hand, grinning at him.

"Did you throw a sprout at me?" He asked.

"What if I did," Emma laughed. She grabbed another handful and flung them towards her son. "That's what you get for ambushing me earlier."

Henry bolted towards his mother. Emma ran round the table dodging her father. She was laughing as she continued throwing sprouts behind her. Henry was on hot pursuit. Emma tried to control her laughter and balance the bowl in her hand.

Without looking Emma crashed into one of the chairs. Unable to stop in time Henry crashed into the back of her causing her to drop the bowl onto the floor. Brussels sprouts rolled all over the floor and under furniture. Despite the mess mother and son could not stop laughing.

Charming shook his head at them and smiled.

"What's happened?" Snow called out as she hurried into the room.

Emma reached down and picked up the bowl. She sheepishly handed the empty bowl to Snow. "Where are the sprouts?" Snow asked looking at the empty bowl confused.

"Umm…" Emma looked at Henry before the burst into fits of laughter. Snow looked at floor and shook her head.

"Charming!" She tutted.

"Hey, don't look at me, it's not my fault."

Snow shook her head again and carried the empty bowl back into the kitchen, muttering away to herself. Charming followed his wife into the kitchen to help bring out the rest of plates.

**"**Sorry Grandma, Emma started it because she didn't want any sprouts." Henry called out.

"Oi Kid! Dobbing me in now are we?" Emma joked and wrapped her arm around his neck as she ruffled his hair.

After picking up the sprouts Emma and Henry, joined Snow and Charming at the table. Emma instantly spooned a big helping of broccoli and placed it onto Henry's plate.

Henry looked down at his place then at Emma's. "How come you're not eating any?" He asked noticing how hid mother had not put any greens on her plate. "That's not fair" He complained.

"Sorry Kid, but I'm the parent so what I say goes." Emma grinned at him.

"And I'm yours... so eat your greens," Snow said placing a large amount of vegetables onto Emma's plate. Snow winked at Henry

"Ha ha, "He sniggered.

Emma picked up a Christmas cracker and playfully tapped Henry onto of the head with it. She held out the Christmas cracker towards her son. Henry sneakily put both hands round the cracker and pulled as hard as he could.

"Hey you cheated." Emma complained looking at the small half of the cracker in her hand.

Henry shook his head "No way!" He replied with his mischievous grin.

All of a sudden Charming erupted into laughter. Emma and Henry turned to face him. He was reading the joke from the cracker.

"This is a classic… Ready… What do the elves sing to Santa? Freeze a jolly good fellow," He tilted his head back and laughed heartily

Emma and Henry just stared at him. Henry had a confused expression while Emma raised her eyebrow, unimpressed by the joke.

"That is such a dad joke." Emma replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Snow and Charming looked at each other; Charming had the biggest grin on his face. Emma was completely unaware she had used the word _Dad._ Even though it was in jest, she still had said it.

The conversation kept flowing throughout the meal; Snow kept doing little glances sideways at Emma still amazed by the fact that this was her little girl. Both Snow and Charming were content to sit and listen as their daughter and grandson who happily continued their playfully banter.

After dinner, to make up for the sprout incident Emma and Henry offered to wash up the dishes. It was now late; Emma had sent Henry upstairs to get ready for bed.

**"**I think I might turn in as well." Emma said as a small yawn escape her lips. She made her over to stairs

"Emma," She heard her mother call out.

"Yeah," Emma breathed out nervously as she turned to face Snow

"I…" Before Snow had chance to finish her sentence Emma was in her arms. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly.

In that moment Snow could sense nothing but the feeling of Emma's arms around her neck. Emma buried her face into the crook of Snow's neck as she held her mother tightly. Snow felt her heart swell with love, that it overwhelmed her as she held her daughter close. They did not need words the hug said it perfectly without them.

Their embrace was over in a matter of a few seconds. Emma stepped back, gently breaking hold of Snow. Her eyes filled with warmth as she smiled at her mother. Both mother and daughter were getting used to these strange moments. They just needed to hold and feel one another. It was moments like this that reminded them it was all real, that they had found each other again.

"Goodnight Snow," Emma smiled shyly.

"Goodnight Emma," Snow returned the smile.

Snow stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched until her daughter disappeared from sight.

"Ok why is my head bigger than my body?" Charming asked with a confused expression. He was looking at her daughter's drawing.

Snow tried to hold back from laughing "Well I did not want to say anything but…"

"Hey," Charming said trying to sound offended.

Snow joined her husband on the sofa. Charming wrapped his arm around Snow's shoulder. Snow placed one hand on his knee while the other played with the ring on her finger. She relaxed a little and leant into Charming's body.

"You on the other hand a perfect likeness…" He chuckled. "Our daughter is definitely something…"

Snow smiled, "She's perfect," She snuggled further into Charming's body. Charming placed his cheek against the top of his wife's head. Snow closed her eyes for a second taking in her husband's warm comfort.

"However I'm not sure about her taste in music." Charming said making Snow giggle.

"We have missed out on so much." Snow sighed. She was unable to hide the sadness in her voice.

Charming gently caressed her cheek and lifted her chin up. "We can't change the past Snow, but we have Emma's future." He whispered before placing a soft tender kiss on Snow's lips

* * *

Emma closed the bedroom door quietly and turned to her sleeping son. Emma smiled for a moment before tip toeing towards the bed. She climbed into her side. It amazed her how such a small person could take up that amount of room in the bed.

Emma gently pulled Henry into her arms. He stirred a little and rested his head on his mother's chest.

Emma smiled to herself again. Christmas day was nearly over. She looked down, her son was still sound asleep. Henry seemed dead to the world. His curly messy hair was all over his face. Emma reached up and softly stroked his hair away from his eyes before placing a kiss on top of his head.

She knew he wouldn't hear her but she quietly whispered into his ear. "I love you Henry."

Emma slowly began to close her eyes when she heard a tiny whisper. "I love you too mom."

Henry snuggled himself further into his mother's embrace. Emma opened her eyes in surprise. Her son's words replayed over and over in her mind.

"_I love you too mom…. Mom."_ It shocked her how that word felt so right. She smiled to herself. Emma began to close her eyes again. She was now ready to be a daughter and a mother.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry about the delay in updating. **

**Unfortunately this will be the last chapter (please don't hate me lol) I never originally planned on doing so many chapters and as much as I have loved writing this story I wanted to end it on a high.. I hate leaving things unfinished (if anyone is following 'If you don't love me just pretend' I haven't forgotten about it and will be updating shortly)**

**This is for everyone who has stuck with me through months and months of writing this story and reviewed. I've been overwhelmed by the response and amazing reviews from all of you... I can't name all of you as I would worry about missing somebody out but thank you all so much.**

**I do have more Charming family stories planned so I hope you continue to follow me... Thank you again :) I hope you enjoy the last chapter. **

* * *

"Emma! Are you coming with me today or not?" Snow yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She looked at her watch it was nearly noon. She knew her daughter was not an early riser but this was ridiculous. At this rate they were going to be late for their appointment. Snow impatiently tapped her foot on the floor. "Emma!" She shouted up the stairs again.

"Ok... Ok... I'm nearly ready... Keep your hair on." Came her daughter's aggravated response from the upstairs bathroom.

Snow rolled her eyes at her daughter's lack of urgency; everything was always at a slow pace with Emma. However Snow refused to let herself get annoyed by her daughter's lack of enthusiasm. Today was important, today could be the start of something great for all of them. Feeling the flutter of excitement in her stomach Snow looked down at the brochure in her hand. She could not believe it had taken them nearly a year since Christmas to get to this stage and it had been one crazy ride. One she would not change a single moment of, even all the bad times as it led them here to this point.

* * *

_Ten months ago…. _

_"Emma!" Snow yelled as she chased after her daughter who was raging up the street. _

_In all her time in Storybrooke Emma had never felt so humiliated. Her parents had just treated her like an idiot child in front of everyone in the town and even worse in front of her son, Henry. __Who did they think they were? She was they saviour, surely her opinion counted for something? She angrily thought to herself. __Emma stormed up the street quickly as she could. She wanted to put as much distance as she could between herself and her mother._

_"Emma, will you just slow down and talk to me." Snow called out. She was refusing to let her daughter out of her sight. _

_"No!" Emma shouted back refusing to turn and face her mother. She stepped up her pace. Her feet stamped loudly on the ground as she continued to march up the street. _

_"Emma, don't you think you're overreacting?" Snow asked finally catching up with her little girl. _

_"Overreacting?" Emma snapped and waved her hands in the air. _

_Snow grabbed hold of Emma's arm and pulled her to a standstill. Emma spun round to face her mother. Her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. "I know it must make you feel important to still treat me like a child… but if you hadn't noticed I'm an adult now." _

_Snow sighed. "Oh Emma, your father and I … we did not mean it like that it just…"_

_"Just what?" Emma interrupted. Her face now formed into an angry frown. _

_"It just… We know our world and our people…" Snow tried to explain. _

_"And I don't? Well sorry I'm not a like you!" Emma snapped and shook her arm loose of Snow's grasp. She turned and quickly started to walk away again. _

_"Emma, stop right now, I am your mother and you do not walk away from me!" Snow shouted. She was slightly taken back by the tone in her voice. She had never really shouted at her daughter before. _

_Emma immediately stopped and turned back towards her mother. Her eyes widened in shock "Yes I do… " Emma stammered still surprised from being yelled at. "You want to treat me like a child; I'm going to behave like one."_

_Snow could not hold back the tiny laugh that escaped her lips. Her daughter had definitely inherited her stubborn streak and her father's tact. "I'm sorry." Snow breathed out. _

_"Yeah well… I just want some space away from you right now… I'm angry at you… but it doesn't mean that I don't love you ok." Emma turned on her heel and continued her strut away from Snow. _

* * *

Snow now sat on the edge of the bottom step playing with the ring on her finger. That night was first time they had argued since the curse. She hated fighting with Emma, but she knew if they were going to have a normal mother daughter relationship there would be times they were disagree. Funnily enough it was when they argued, they realised how alike there actually are.

Snow was so lost in her memories of that night she hadn't noticed Emma stomping down the stairs behind her.

"Ok I'm ready." Emma grumbled as she climbed over Snow. She looked back at her mother who was just staring into space.

"Earth calling Snow." Emma rolled her eyes when she got no response. She walked back over to the stairs and gently shook Snow's shoulder. "MOM?"

Snow instantly snapped out of her day-dream and jumped up from the stairs. She threw her arms around her daughter. Emma stumbled back a little as her mother pulled her into a tight embrace. She took in her mother's warm scent as she felt Snow burying her head into her neck.

"Whoa… what's the hug for?" Emma asked confused. Clearly she had missed something. One minute Snow was yelling at her and now they were hugging each other.

Snow smiled. "No reason... just because I can." She replied.

"Ok then." Emma laughed, hugging her mother back, her head rested on her shoulder, letting Snow take all the comfort that she needed from her. Emma broke away slightly. "Shouldn't we get going?" She asked

Snow nodded and her arms dropped from around her daughter. Grabbing their jackets they made their way out of the apartment.

* * *

_Eight Months Ago…_

_Emma leant over her desk, her fingers flicking through her paperwork. Every few minutes she would push her fringe out her eyes and rub her temple._

_Emma had been having excruciating headaches over the last few days and today was no exception. Her head was pounding with such intensity that she could have sworn it would have given a drummer a run for his money._

_She hadn't been sleeping very well either. She had been waking up in the middle of the night with sneezing fits. She was worried about keeping Henry awake however her son was a deep sleeper and had slept through it._

_Emma desperately tried to concrete on her paperwork but the continuous pounding in her head was making it impossible. She pushed the paper aside, she was happy to ignore it for now. __Emma slumped back in her chair. Her eyes looked over at the photo frame on her desk. It was a copy of the Christmas photo Snow had taken. Her eyes gazed over the photo as her mind begin to remember the happy moments she had spent with her family over the holidays._

_Lost in her thoughts she smiled to herself. It was a smile she couldn't stop even if she wanted too. Emma bit down on her lip as she felt tears in her eyes. It seemed ridiculous that she still had tears left to shed. These were not tears of sadness but of joy. She finally had that feeling of being complete; she had now found that missing purpose in her life._

_"Emma." A voice snapped her out of the moment she was in. She quickly brushed the tears from her eyes. She did not want him to see her tears even if they were happy ones. Emma still had this need not to show any weakness._

_She looked over to the side of the office where her father stood with his hands on his hips. His stance showed his potent authority. The deputy badge was proudly clipped onto the front of his jeans. He had a look of concern on his face. Emma opened her mouth to reply but he interrupted her before she could speak._

_"You should go home." His voice was full of worry. He briskly made his way over to her desk._

_"I'm fine," Emma sighed as her nose began to twitch. "Ah-Choo"_

_Charming placed his hand softly on Emma's warm cheek. "Emma, you have been sneezing all morning and you look…. tired."_

_Emma hastily pushed her father's hand away. "Is that your polite way of saying I look like crap?" She sarcastically questioned._

_Charming chuckled lightly. He was starting to get used to his daughter's dry sense of humour._

_"Anyway it's your fault for making us trek through the woods in the freezing cold on a wild goose chase… All because you had a hunch." Emma grumbled as she tried to focus herself back to her work._

_"I'm sorry, but really Emma you should go home and get some rest," Charming said. He knew he shouldn't baby her but there was something in him that couldn't help himself._

_"We have lots to do here!" Emma replied trying her best not to raise her voice. "And Snow will be home… I can't deal with all the fussing…"_

_Charming raised his eyebrow. "Like you don't enjoy it?" He asked as if he was challenging her to deny it._

_Emma could feel her cheeks getting warmer as they turned a shade of pink. "Maybe." She whispered before sneezing again._

_"Right!" Charming said placing his hand on her shoulder, "I'm taking you home… No arguing."_

_"I told you I'm fine." Emma complained rolling her eyes. _

_"And I'm telling you, you need rest... You don't look well Emma." Charming said passing Emma's jacket to her. Sometimes he just wished his daughter would do what she was told. _

_"I'm the Sheriff so as you're only the Deputy you can't tell me what to do." Emma argued back. Ha! She thought to herself smugly _

_"I'm your father so I over rule you on that one." He smirked. _

_Emma's forehead creased in annoyance. "Seriously? You're playing the parent card." _

_Charming chuckled. "Yup, now go and get some rest" He said pushing Emma out of the office._

* * *

"So whereabouts is it we're going?" Emma asked as they made their way up the street.

"It's a surprise." Snow beamed as she locked arms with her daughter. "Are you excited?"

"No." Her daughter snorted. Snow raised her eyebrow at her daughter. "Ok... kind of…" Emma admitted with a shy smile.

"This is a big step for all of us." Snow grinned at Emma. Both women stopped when they heard a familiar voice behind them

"Well I'm sorry that our business gets in the way of your love life." A angry voice yelled. Both Snow and Emma turned towards the diner. There stood Granny with her arms crossed watching Red storm up the road, still wearing the same clothes from the previous night.

"Poor Granny," Snow smiled. "I guess she is still getting used to the Ruby side of Red."

Emma laughed, she already knew the gossip, Red had called her this morning and told her all the details of her date last night. Despite Red's close relationship with her mother, Emma had found her to be a good friend over the last few months. She had never really had any close female friends before… well not since Mary Margaret. Red had filled that missing piece.

It wasn't like Emma couldn't talk to Snow; there were just some conversations that she no longer felt comfortable talking to her mother about. Their love lives were one of them. They were both happy to pretend that aspect of each other's lives didn't exist, even though past instances proved otherwise.

* * *

_Six months ago…_

_Emma pulled her sweater over her head as she made her way down the stairs. She groaned and rolled her eyes when she heard the sounds of her parents' giggles coming from behind their bedroom curtain._

_"Really? It's the middle of the afternoon!." Emma moaned. She placed her hands over her ears and made her way over to the kitchen. She wished she had gone to the stables with Henry now. _

_"Emma!" Snow called out as she stumbled from behind the curtain, followed quickly by Charming. Snow face was a shade of pink while Charming's hair was messy and his clothes sat at an awkward angle. It was as if he had dressed in a hurry._

_"Seriously are you trying to scar me for life?" Emma complained before making her way over to the sofa. _

_Snow and Charming shared a knowing looking at each other, they knew it was time to share their news their daughter. Emma watched them questionably as they sat down opposite her_

_Charming nervously cleared his throat, "I think it's time we had a talk."_

_Emma could not stop her laughter. "Um I think you'll a little late for that… How do you think Henry got here?" She smirked greatly enjoying making her parents squirm uncomfortably for a change. _

_"Your father and I have something we want to tell you." Snow smiled taking her daughter's hand in hers._

_Emma's eyes widen in panic. "You're not pregnant!" _

_"No!" Came the reply from Snow and Charming in unison._

_Emma sighed in relief before eying her parents suspiciously. She watched as they both looked at each other anxiously. _

_"It's nothing like that…." Snow began. "How would you feel if we found somewhere new to live?" She nervously asked. Her eyes watched her daughter's face waiting for her reaction._

_"You want to move out… but we're finally together." Emma asked in complete shock. She was not expecting that. _

_"We know... but four people sharing a two bedroom loft… well it's not practical." Snow tried to explain but she could see Emma had already taken it the wrong way. _

_"Its worked ok out so far… I can't believe your leaving me again." Emma snapped. Her eyes narrowed as her face creased in sadness. All the feelings of hurt and rejection came flooding back._

_"Well we were kind of hoping you and Henry would move with us…" Snow said softly. She reached out and stroke Emma's warm cheek gently. She couldn't understand how Emma could even think they were abandoning her again. _

_"oh… well umm.. But this is apartment… its home you know…" Emma mumbled as she tried to suppress her elation at her mother's statement. She found herself biting her cheek to stop herself from laughing in relief_

_"It's just four walls… Home is wherever you are." Snow smiled warmly at her. _

_"Oh seriously? What is it with you too and cheesy lines." Emma grumbled as she tried her best to hide the smile forming on her face. _

_"Are they working?" Snow asked with a smile. _

_Emma laughed. "Ok we'll move." She replied standing up from the sofa. Emma placed her hands on her hips trying her best to look authoritative. "But until then…" She looked at her both her parents. "Behave yourselves…"_

* * *

"It's just up here." Snow said as they passed rows of houses. "That's it there." Snow held up the piece of paper in her hand and matched the photo next to the house in front of her.

Snow looked over to Emma who was stood a few steps behind her nervously chewing her lip. Snow instantly closed the gap between them. She reached out and placed her palm on Emma's cheek. "What the matter?" She asked slowly as she gazed into her daughter's green eyes.

"Are you sure… Do you really want to move out of the apartment?" Emma asked as her eyes dropped to the pavement. A small frown appeared on her face.

Snow took a moment to think about her answer. She wasn't sure if Emma was questioning her decision to move or whether she was questioning if she wanted to leave her again. Emma still had this fear that her parents would abandon her again. Her fear wasn't as constant as it had been at the start of their relationship but it always remained in the back of her mind.

Snow gently brushed her fingers down her daughter's cheek until they reached her chin. She tilted Emma's face up. She could see her daughter was refusing to make eye contact with her, she was afraid of the answer to her question.

"We are all moving together remember…. You're stuck with us I'm afraid" Snow softly laughed. She gently brushed Emma's hair away from her face. "This is the start of something new and exciting for us. We have a second chance to be a family… so let's take it." She smiled as her fingertips curled through the strands of her daughter's hair.

Emma shrugged; she knew she was being silly. They had agreed that she and Henry would move with them but she was waiting for something to go wrong. It wouldn't be the first time she would be let down. She had to pinch herself to believe this was real.

"Ok then." Emma sighed meeting her mother's eyes. "Let go and have a look inside." She said breaking away from her mother. Snow took hold of Emma's hand and squeezed it as they opened the garden gate. Mother and daughter made their way up the garden path into the house.

After the tour of the new house Emma stood in the second bedroom which Snow had told her would probably be hers. It was a lot bigger than Emma expected. She would no longer have to share a bedroom with Henry. Even though she would finally get some privacy she would miss wrestling with her son for her share of the quilt.

She wandered into the room next to hers. This was going to be Henry's room. It was important for Emma to make sure she was still close by if Henry ever needed her again in the middle of the night.

* * *

_Four months ago… _

_Henry had awoken from the same nightmare again. It was still the same one he had since he woke from the sleeping curse. Normally he would try going straight back to sleep without waking Emma. He knew how much she blamed herself for his nightmares. The tears trickled down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly in the darkness. _

_Emma woke gently her mind was still in a state of sleep as she slowly opened her eyes. She could vaguely see the outline of Henry's body shaking as he sobbed next to her. _

_"Henry?" She mumbled. Her body was still half asleep and her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness of the room. _

_Emma bolted upright when she heard Henry's small cry. "Henry? What happened? Are you ok?"_

_Henry sniffled, "I had another nightmare." He quietly replied. _

_Emma swept over Henry's damp cheek as her thumb brushed away his tears. "Oh Kid …Come here," Emma whispered softly. _

_Henry shuffled up closer to Emma as she wrapped her arms tightly around her son, cradling him close to her. She moved the blanket up and round them, making sure they were both cuddled up beneath it. Henry buried his head into his mother's chest as she stroked her fingers through his hair._

_"It's ok now Kid, I'm here. I won't let anything happened to you I promise." Emma whispered softly placing a soft kiss onto of his head. For the rest of the night she held her son in her arms, protecting him from his nightmares. _

* * *

Emma made her way back onto the landing. There were another two bedrooms down the hall. One would belong to her parents. Emma was relived to think that her parent's bedroom would have an actual door and she would no longer have to suffer those awkward moments again.

There was even a spare bedroom if her parents wanted to extend their family… That was a sensitive subject which she did not want to deal with right now. It was bad enough accidentally walking in on them but the thought of another child, a sibling… well it kind of scared her a bit.

"So what do you think?" Snow asked nervously as she watched Emma make her way down the stairs. From the moment Snow had walked through the door it felt right, it felt like home but Emma had to like it too.

"This is it? This is home?" Emma asked still looking around the house. It felt like a real family home, not just an apartment that they all happened to live in.

"It can be." Snow replied smiling at her.

"Ok…" Emma smiled. She still couldn't believe this was happening. "But one thing though Henry is not having an armoury in the spare bedroom… and I kind of promised he could get a dog if we had a garden."

Snow laughed and walked over to Emma. She placed her arm around her shoulder. "This is going to be our new home Emma… However we will see about getting a dog." She mumbled the last part quietly so her daughter couldn't hear it.

Snow could not stop chatting about the new house as they made their way back to the apartment; Emma was barely able to get a word in. Instead she listened to her mother chat away about colour schemes and new furniture she wanted to get.

"Crème or maybe mauve… I would like something that looks warm and cosy but sophisticated." Snow chatted away. "What do you think?" She asked realising her daughter hadn't really said much since they left the new house. There was obviously something on her mind.

"Um... I really don't mind." Emma shrugged.

"Well I hope you're not planning on filling our new house with takeout boxes and empty bottles of wine." Snow chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey!" Emma replied frowning. She wasn't sure if her mother was insulting her or not. "I like crème."

"Ok crème it is." Snow smiled.

All of sudden Emma stopped and turned to Snow "We've come a long way haven't we?" Emma asked. Her face instantly turned a rosy pink as she smiled to herself.

Snow nodded. "And we're just getting started."

* * *

_Two months ago…_

_This was not the first time Snow had sat in this chair watching her daughter sleep. The last time they were in situation Emma had refused to let her anyway near her. Snow could still remember the look in Emma's eyes when she woke from the spell that Regina had cast on her after the curse. __They had come a long way since then. Through all the haze, all the agony and the anger, they had made it. _

_Snow sighed as Emma remained asleep. She had spoken to her daughter for a while as she slept but she didn't want to risk disturbing her when she clearly needed the rest. __Snow could feel her eyes slowly starting to shut. She was just about to drift off when she heard a whimper coming from Emma. _

_Snow quickly made her way over to Emma and sat down on the bed beside her. Softly she brushed her fingers over her daughter's face. Snow could feel little shudders running through Emma's body. They were almost unnoticeable to see but they were there. She tried to let her soft touch soothe her daughter but every now and again she could feel Emma's body tense up._

_Snow watched as Emma slowly tried opening her heavy drooped eyelids. She looked into her daughter's eyes, they were unfocused and glazed. They did not seem like Emma's eyes at all. Her face was pale white. Snow could see she was hot and clammy. Emma just blinked unfocused at her mother._

_Snow ran her hand down Emma's face sweeping her blonde hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Her hand swept over Emma's face gently trying to give her daughter comfort. Unlike before Emma did not reject her mother, instead she cuddled up closer to her, needed to feel her mother's comfort. _

_Snow threw her arms round Emma and held her tightly. Emma rested her heavy head against her mother's chest. Snow stroked Emma's hair with one hand. Holding her little girl close to her, Snow gently rocked her back and forth._

_"Shhh…You'll be ok Shhh…Shhh… I'm here." Snow whispered softly into her daughter's ear. Snow was taking all her Emma's weight against her body. Snow held her baby in arms until morning. _

* * *

Snow was still chatting away as they let themselves into the apartment.

"I think we should have a little celebration tonight" Emma said as she removed her jacket throwing it down on the sofa.

"Celebration?" Snow asked as she picked up Emma's jacket and hung it up where it belonged.

"Yeah… For our new house." Emma answered. This was the next big step in their lives and they should celebrate together as a family.

"I could call your father and ask him to stop off at Granny's on the way home and pick up a cake." Snow suggested as she made her way into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

"Or pumpkin pie." Emma replied passing her mother two cups from the cupboard.

Snow laughed as she poured the hot water into the mugs, making them both a hot chocolate. Emma finished of the mugs by adding cream and cinnamon. Their movements were in sync as they seamlessly moved around the kitchen. Making hot chocolate together had been a normal routine for them.

They made their way over to the sofa and sat down next to each other. Snow took a moment to look around the front room. The walls were now filled with pictures. There were photos of Henry's first time riding Beauty, Charming first day as Deputy and a photo of Snow and Emma which was taken on Emma's birthday. On the main wall hung the photo of them taken at Christmas. Snow smiled to herself at the new memories they had created together.

Snow placed her arm around Emma's shoulder as her daughter slowly moved closer to her. Emma took Snow's hand in her and started playing with the ring on her mother's finger as she leant back against her body. She placed her cheek against the top of Emma's head as she felt her daughter snuggle into her. Snow allowed her eyes to close slightly. She still found it overwhelming that Emma allowed her to be this close. Emma let her head fall onto her mother's shoulder as she enjoyed the calm closeness between them.

"I love you Emma." Snow breathed as her fingers gently twirled through her daughter's hair.

Emma smiled to herself. "I love you too Mom." She whispered.

This was the start of another chapter in their lives together. Emma could not believe how much her life had changed in such a short period of time. Her whole world had been turned upside down in the most magical way possible and it was about time she got use to it.

THE END


End file.
